Forever Yours
by Lazarus163
Summary: Buffy met a handsome stranger in a bar in London. One month later she gets a call that leads her to New Orleans and she gets the most startling news of her life. She's pregnant with the Original Hybrid's baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Story, enjoy.**

Buffy sat at the bar staring at the wall in front of her. It had been 9 years since Willow used the essence of the scythe to turn all the potentials into Slayers. Buffy was tired, dealing day in and day out with these girls. It hadn't been an easy road. Since the fiasco with the government and the creator of Sunnydale, not mention getting put in a magical coma, and could only be woken by a true love's kiss. She became sleeping beauty, literally. But her mind was elsewhere tonight.

She took a long sip of tequila and shuttered at the almost bitter taste. Her mind was clouded, two days ago she found Vi on her doorstep catatonic, only able to say the same two words; New Orleans. Buffy groaned, and put her head against the bar, dreading having to go back to her apartment.

"You look rather out of it." A voice said next to her. He had a perfect British accent; she turned her head to see a pair of amazing blue eyes staring down at her. Buffy looked down at the half empty bottle in front of her and sighed. "You don't know the half of it," she said taking another swig from the bottle. He chuckled and ordered bourbon, when he got his glass he looked back at the beautiful blond sitting next to him. Her green eyes fixated on the bottle, "sorry love, my manners must have escaped me. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." He said taking her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "Buffy Summers, I am going to point out that it isn't the 1800's anymore." She giggled a little realizing how blatant she was.

'That laugh,' he thought as she began to giggle more, the alcohol clearly starting to affect her. "Well, Buffy, chivalry isn't completely dead." He smirked at her, and began to laugh as she tried to get up out of her bar stool. "Crap!" She exclaimed as she almost tripped, Klaus rushed over to her and caught her as she began to stumble again.

"I think... I'm gonna go home," she slurred. "Are you alright to walk love?" Klaus asked, she turned and looked at him, then burst out laughing. "N-no," she said in between giggles, "sorry." She snorted, "Booze and Buffy don't mix," Klaus felt a smile tug on his lips. "At least let me walk you home, where do you live love?" He asked and Buffy paused trying to remember the address. "1250 Prescott lane." She slurred again, she began to walk out the door and turned around suddenly. "No funny business," she said pointing at him. He quickened his pace, 'She's surprisingly fast for a human' he thought as he walked alongside her.

"So Niklaus," Buffy began, "please call me Klaus", he interjected. "Okay, Klaus, out of all the people in that bar why strike up a conversation with me?" She asked, slurring the last four words of her sentence. "Honestly Buffy, you're pretty easy on the eyes, also even drunk you can still hold an intelligible conversation, unlike most of the people back at the bar." He said, Buffy blushed, 'easy on the eyes huh?' She thought, but sober Buffy was screaming at her to use her common sense.

"You're not too hard to look at either," she said, the words just falling out of her mouth. Klaus smirked, "How did you end up in London?" He asked innocently, trying to make idle chit chat as they walked. "Do you have a couple hours? Cause' the short version of this story could make a book bigger than the bible." He smirked and looked down at her, "I've got all the time in the world love." 'Her eyes glimmer like emeralds,' he thought as the street lights highlighted her face. She smiled, but sober Buffy was screaming at her to use her brain. But she didn't listen, she smiled even brighter, "well, come on let's get back to my place."

They walked in relative silence back to her apartment making small talk. Buffy turned the key and walked in, Klaus tried to follow her in but he got stopped at the threshold. Thankfully Buffy drunken mind didn't make the connection and she smiled at him, "Klaus we are past this point in our relationship, get your ass in here." She giggled; he stepped over the threshold and smiled at her.

"Want anything to drink? I got tequila, scotch," she made a face pulling out a bottle, "Old people scotch, mind you, and whiskey." She said grabbing two shot glasses not really caring what she was drinking. "Scotch," he said, Buffy nodded and grabbed the bottle. "So we are gonna have to be quiet a friend of mine just got out of the hospital and she's upstairs resting." Buffy lied with ease, Klaus nodded. "So that story love?" Klaus asked, "Hmmm?" Buffy asked, distracted by his lips that looked very inviting. She set the two glasses down and Klaus looked at her skeptically.

"I'll tell you after," she said, her voice riddled with lust and desire. "Tell me after what love?" "This," she said walking over to him. She kissed him, gently on the lips and pulled away, looking into his eyes. She waited for his approval, and she got it with a nod. He crashed into her, kissing her passionately on the lips, dipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back, "mmm, vanilla" he groaned. Klaus felt himself hardening; Buffy smirked noticing the bulge behind his jeans.

She crashed back into him, their tongues dancing in unison as they tasted each other. She undid the clasp of his belt, and unzipped his fly. He smirked against her lips; He removed her light blue tank top, and bra in one swift motion. He cupped her breast, pulling her nipple between his thumb and index finger, twisting and pulling on it. She moaned in pleasure, Klaus stopped and removed his shirt and shoes before going back and teasing Buffy's other nipple.

"My turn," she said wickedly, pulling down his pants and boxers. His length sprang free of its confines and Buffy gasped at the size. She got on her knees, and grabbed his shaft; emitting a low groan of pleasure erupting from his chest.

Buffy moved her hand up and down his shaft slowly before taking him into her mouth. He gasped as she teased the head of his cock with her tongue. She pulled him deeper, taking in his entire length before she began to move her head back and forth. She felt his member tensing and the she released him, earning a dissatisfied groan.

He bent over and picked her up, bringing her over to the couch. He set her down, and removed her jeans slowly. Once they were off he moved two of his fingers inside the waist line of her panties, taking them off even slower.

He aligned himself with her and thrust into her, making her moan in pleasure. He began to move in and out of her, they began to pick up a rhythm, matching thrust for thrust. "Klaus," she moaned as she felt her walls tightening. Klaus picked up his pace, moving in and out of her faster as he knew she was nearing her end. With one final thrust he climaxed with her, falling on top of her. He kissed the side of her head, "that was incredible, love." He said breathlessly, she nodded, "yea it was." He pulled a throw blanket over them covering their sweaty bodies and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month Later

"Hey Wills, how's New Orleans?" Buffy asked sitting down on her couch, with her phone pressed against her ear. "Oh my goddess Buff, it's beautiful. I'm learning so much about ancestral magic, and the witches here, some of them even know who I am." Willow stated almost dreamily. "How do they know who you are? You've only been there a month." "They know about what we did back in Sunnydale, the whole activating all the Slayers thing." Buffy groaned internally, first the government and now a bunch of witches.

"God, it sounds like you're a kid in a candy store," she said to her best friend. "Buffy you should fly out here; there is so much to do in the city. Also not to mention the shopping," Willow said excitedly. "You miss me just admit it," Buffy joked, "fine it is a little lonely without my best bud by my side." Willow said, just as Buffy was about to respond she heard willow scream on the other end of the line. "Wills? Willow!?" Buffy yelled, there was a long silence before she heard the line go dead.

"Rona!" Buffy called, jumping up from her seat. "Yea, what is it?" She grumbled, "Watch Vi 'till I get back." Buffy ordered, "Back from where?" Rona asked, "New Orleans, Willow's in trouble." Buffy grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She hopped in her car and made it to London airport, in less than ten minutes.

"Hi I need a ticket to the next flight to New Orleans." She said taking her credit card out of her wallet. "Our next flight is leaving in…" The woman said typing on her computer, "fifteen minutes. You got the last ticket." The woman said, swiping Buffy's credit card. She handed the ticket over.

Buffy went to gate nine, gave some man her ticket, and settled down into her seat. She saw a stewardess walking the isles, "excuse me, can I get a Dr. Pepper?" Buffy asked the woman, the stewardess nodded and walked into a small room right before the cockpit of the plain. She returned moments later with the beverage, "Here you go," she said with a smile. Buffy thanked her, and opened the can, taking a long sip.

She put the can in the cup holder, reclined her chair, and closed her eyes.

She was walking through a cemetery, there were crypts everywhere, and Buffy could make out distinct chanting. She saw a man move beside her, "Buffy we have to keep moving, they have her." He said in a refined British accent, "We have to keep moving, we have to save her." A very familiar voice said, she looked to her right and saw Klaus, he was covered in blood. "Elijah, take Buffy that way," he motioned to the right with his head, "they are going to pay for taking her." Klaus said walking straight out in front of them; Elijah took her hand, "Let's go." Buffy nodded and was moments later standing behind a mausoleum, very close to the source of the chanting.

Buffy peaked her head around the corner, and saw three witches at an alter, and a new born baby in the middle of it. A redheaded woman was about to plunge a knife into the child's chest, "no!" Buffy screamed and rushed out to face the woman.

She awoke with a start and looked out the window of the plain, they were at the terminal and people were loading off. "What was that all about?" A woman next to her asked, "Sorry bad dream." Buffy said stretching and getting out of her seat, the woman nodded. Buffy walked down the isle of the plain, and out of the terminal. She stepped out of the building and flagged down a cab.

"New Orleans and step on it." Buffy felt popping sensation over and over head in her head and the world went black. She awoke in a cemetery, inside a crypt with a bunch of woman standing over her. Her head whipped to her left as she saw the unmistakable redhead of hair. "Will's oh my god are you okay?" Buffy said, moving over to her best friend. "Yea I'm fine; I just don't feel too good." Willow said as her eyes fluttered shut, Buffy noticed the large welt on the side of her head.

"Well, look at this, the infamous Buffy Summers. The Slayer the changed the game." A girl in her mid thirties said as she stepped forward. "What the hell is all this?" Buffy asked, motioning to all the people surrounding her. "This is you. You see, Buffy, you have something. Something we need." She said, "And what might that be?" Buffy asked, her tone turning deadly. "Leverage, on Klaus." The brunette said; she motioned for a dark skinned girl to step forward.

"My name is Sabine, and if you haven't noticed there is no chance in hell you are getting out of here. So why don't you sit back and shut up." She said, "I have a much better idea, you can let me and Willow go, and you won't have to deal with me." Buffy said, giving Sabine a death glare. "And how do I have leverage on a one night stand from over a month ago? What leverage could you possibly need over a human?"

The witches laughed, "God! I thought you had slayer senses or something. Klaus isn't human, not even remotely. He is a hybrid, excuse me the original hybrid." Buffy's eyes widened as she remembered having to literally invite him in. "But that's not possible, hybrids don't exist. I've been at this game a long time…" Sabine cut her off, "This is an entirely different species of vampires. You had sex with an Original, meaning he is one of the oldest vampires of his kind. But he was born a werewolf, so when the spell that turned him and his family into vampires was cast, and he made his first human kill. He became the hybrid."

"Buff," Willow said beside her, "you're carrying his child." Buffy's face changed plain and unattached. "What?!" Buffy screamed, this shouldn't be possible.


	3. Chapter 3

13 years ago

Buffy sat in silence, feeling the eyes on her. Willow reached out and grabbed her arm, "Buffy we'll get through it. We always do." The redhead said with a smile, "If you ever need someone to talk to don't be afraid to ask." Tara said, joining them; she opened her arms up and Buffy walked into them. "Tara I don't know how you handled losing someone so important to you. Did she pass suddenly or did you know it was going to happen?" Buffy asked, Tara looked at the ground, "It's always hard losing someone you love, even if you knew it was going to happen."

Buffy snapped back to reality and looked down at Willow, "all those years ago when mom died. Is the offer to talk still available? Cause' she would know what to do right now." Buffy said her voice breaking as she thought back to that day all those years ago. "I really don't know what to do Wills." Buffy said, her voice breaking even more.

Willow looked at her best friend with sad eyes, "of course," she said. As Buffy made an attempt to open her mouth, Sabine showed up. "You two stay here; me and Jane Ann are going into the quarter." "Not like we could you bitch!" Willow snapped, Sabine turned an eye on her, "you're only alive out of courtesy for your friend. We used a dark object on you, the only way you can get your powers back is if you live through this. So stop mouthing, sit back and stay quiet." Sabine said before walking out of the crypt.

Buffy turned a playful glare at her friend, "Willow who taught you that word?" She said her voice riddled with false offense. "Buffy I'm a big girl now, and a bit cranky so shush." Willow said, Buffy's eyes widened and Willow began to laugh. "You know I still don't remember what we were talking about that night when you first said that to me." Willow said, "so much has happened since then that some of the little things get lost, ya know?" Willow asked, "Sadly Wills do," she said. Doom and gloom Buffy taking a foothold one again. "Buffy, you have to make the best of this." Willow said knowing where her friends mind is; she reached out and put a hand on Buffy's stomach. "Auntie Willow says no brooding. It's not got for her," she motioned at Buffy's stomach. "How does auntie Willow know it's a 'her'?" Buffy asked, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Cause' Number one I am a witch, and two cause' if it's a boy uncle Xander will corrupt him with evil no good boy things. Like…" She paused to think of something, "Porn!" Willow said rather loudly, making Buffy laugh. "Also there are a lot of women in your family, so I want a niece." Willow said, "Then it's a girl. I had a feeling if I ever had kid's my first would be a girl." Buffy pouted, "You are going to spoil my kid really bad aren't you?" Buffy asked, Willow nodded with a smile, "Of course I am, I won't be her favorite aunt for nothing." She paused, "Don't tell Dawn I said that." She begged, Buffy laughed, "Your secret dies with me." She laughed; about an hour later Willow had fallen asleep, and Buffy was left to her thoughts.

They were interrupted when a man walked in with a girl. He was handsome, tall, clean shaven, with a dark suit. "That's her, the infamous Buffy Ann Summers, the slayer." "Sophie Devereaux, if this is some trick I will have you know that you will die within a matter of moments of me finding out. Do we make ourselves clear?" He asked, "My sister just sacrificed herself to confirm this pregnancy so yea we do." She walked out, the man turned an eye on Buffy and focused, he heard a separate heart beat from hers and sighed motioning for her to fallow him.

He sat down on a stone bench, "Elijah," Buffy said without thinking, remembering the dream she had on the plane. "You know who I am?" He asked curiously, "yes and no. I know that your name is Elijah because I had a slayer dream about all this." She explained, he nodded and patted the bench, an invitation for Buffy to sit down. She took it and looked at him, "so…" She began, he reached out to touch her but she swatted his hand away. "What are you doing?" She asked, he smiled, "I apologize, but my family's origin as vampires is complex and my brothers more than that. I can show you, give you images inside your head, all I ask is that you open up your mind to me." He said, Buffy nodded, and Elijah placed his hand on the side of her head.

A rush of images, more like memories, flooded her mind. She gasped and pulled away, "wow," she breathed out. "Buffy, you understand that this, your child, my brother's child, might be the very key to his redemption." Elijah said, "I don't fallow," she said honestly confused. "Well, my mother put the hybrid curse on him, suppressing his werewolf self from manifesting for well over a millennia. I thought when he broke the curse, he would find happiness but I was wrong. Then after he killed our father, or should I say my father, a man he despised with all his heart not too long ago, I thought he may find peace. But again I was wrong, but this child, I believe, might finally hold his redemption."

"Well as heartwarming as that was, we need your help. You need to convince Klaus to help us stop Marcel." Sophie said standing the door way of the crypt. "You seem to have my brother confused with someone who sees reason. If you know my family as well as you say you do, you would know that my brother does not take orders." "Tell him that if he doesn't help us we will kill her, and the baby." "You would stoop so low as to kill a pregnant woman and her child?" Elijah asked in disbelief, "I'm desperate." She said, Elijah sighed, "Looks like I have my work cut out for me." He said and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Buffy got up and slapped Sophie across the face hard and then yelped when she felt the force of her own slap on her cheek. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Buffy demanded, Sophie just gave smug smile and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy huffed and walked back over to Willow; Sitting on the ground she brought her knees up to her chest. She fixed her gaze at the wall in front of her, and sighed. 'You always get yourself into these situation's' she thought, 'you couldn't have just listened to the rational part of you.' She groaned and sat up, she felt like her skin was crawling, her body wouldn't let her sit still. Buffy walked to the door of the crypt and tried to step over but an invisible barrier stopped her.

"Nice I can't even leave this damn crypt." She exclaimed, she punched the barrier over and over. Admitting defeat she went and sat back down next to Willow. "Buff," Willow said as she moved her head to look at her friend. "I put the spell up, so only me and you can be in here." "I thought they used something that temporarily bound your powers..." She said trying to remember what Sabine had called it. "It was a dark object and key word temporarily. They thought it would last, but they also don't know that much about me. When I absorbed all the knowledge from those books at the Magic box, I figured out how to spell myself for protection against things like this. So what would take a normal witch a day or two to recover from, it only takes me an hour or so." Willow saw the look on Buffy's face and new something was wrong.

"Buffy?" She asked, Buffy motioned for her to look at the door to the crypt. Willow gasped and muttered a few words in Latin and the barrier spell broke. There standing at the door to the crypt was Klaus, he looked royally pissed. Not far behind him was Elijah and the witches. Klaus stepped into the crypt, his eyes never leaving Buffy's until Sophie spoke up.

"Well there she is, the girl who is carrying your child." She said, "no that's not possible, vampires can not procreate." Klaus said, "but werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire but you were born a wolf. This pregnancy is one of natures loopholes." "You're lying," Klaus said as he tried to walk away. "My sister gave her life to do the spell that confirmed this pregnancy!" Sophie shouted after him, "so you are going to help us take down Marcel." Elijah spoke up, "if you want Marcel dead I'll do it myself." "No, there are rules at play here," Sophie said. Klaus' face went dark and he turned his head and looked at her, "if you don't help us I'll make sure that she doesn't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." "How dare you threaten me. How dare you try to control me!" He was about to kill Sophie when Elijah grabbed his shoulder, "Niklaus! Listen." Klaus looked over at Buffy and focused on her abdomen, that's when he heard the second heart beat. His face went from pure anger, to a mixture of fear and dismay.

"Admit it, you've been with someone else!" He screamed at Buffy, she cocked her head at him. "Don't you think by now I would have said something by now if it wasn't yours?" She asked, feeling a bit threatened. "Maybe you need some more motivation," Sophie said as she pulled a needle out of a voodoo doll hanging from the ceiling. She stabbed it into the center of her hand, "ow!" Buffy said as blood started flowing from her hand in the exact same place Sophie stabbed herself. "The spell that my sister cast to confirm this pregnancy also linked me to Buffy. So what ever happens to me," she motioned her head at Buffy, "happens to her." Klaus masked the emotion's that covered his face with a cold and detached expression. He listened to the heart beat one last time, "kill her and the baby, what do I care." With that he was gone, Buffy felt like the powers were screwing with her.

"He has until twelve midnight to make his decision. If he doesn't agree to help us by then we kill her and the baby." Sophie said, "he will see reason, and until that point not a hair is to be harmed on that girls head. Or I will kill you myself." He said to Sophie before dispersing.

* * *

Klaus walked down the almost empty street, silently cursing to himself. "Niklaus," Elijah said appearing in front of him. "Can't you tell I wish to be alone?" "That's not going to happen brother. We used to call this city home, and that was a time when you were happy, when we were all happy. After father found us you grew detached, and bitter." Elijah said, Klaus turned around but Elijah was standing there in front of him within a heart beat. "For centuries, I have watched you become a man that I can barely call my own brother, because bitterness consumed you, and warped you. But this child, Niklaus, your child, will be our chance to start over. To be a family again." Elijah said, Klaus had a blank expression on her face. "Niklaus save this girl, save your child." Klaus nodded and put both hands on his brothers shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "No," he said before walking off and leaving a bewildered Elijah on the darkened street. He sighed, and made it up to a roof top, scanning the streets for any sign of his brother.

He spotted him and decided it was best to stay far enough behind him that he could still see him but Klaus couldn't sense his presence.

* * *

Klaus had been wandering the streets of New Orleans for hours. He knew Elijah was following him, but he didn't care. He took a sip from a bottle of bourbon he compelled himself at a liquor store and walked into a building. "Are you going to fallow me around all night Elijah?" He called out to his brother, "because if I haven't made it obvious I want to be left alone." "You say that once every century or so." Elijah said, "but I have no intention of leaving you alone. So if I must strike you like our father did to make you see reason then so be it." He said as he pulled a steel bar out of the gate in front of the building. He rushed Klaus and hit him several times with it before Klaus reached his hand out grabbed and swung it like a baseball bat. Elijah fell to the floor, and Klaus was on top of him in a matter of moments.

"Why is it so important that you find my redemption? Because you won't find it." "Because that is the oath we took, over a millennia ago, we stick together always and forever! Family above all!" Elijah spat at his brother. "Because some part of me believes that we can be a family again." Elijah said his voice breaking. Klaus stood up and offered a hand to Elijah. "You really are a fool if you still believe that." "Well... I've lasted this long in sight of that."

* * *

"I want it back." Klaus said as Elijah sat down next him on a bench overlooking store fronts. "I created Marcel in my image and he has bettered me." "We could be happy here Niklaus. We can take back this city, we can be a family again." "What does this child offer me? Does it ensure me power?" Klaus asked, "family is power Klaus." Elijah responded, after moments of silence Klaus spoke. "Tell the witches I'll Help them." Elijah smiled and was gone.

* * *

Buffy sat against a wall staring at the ground between her feet. She had been stuck in the same crypt for what seemed like days though she knew it was only hours. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt her stomach churn. "Oh no," she said as she puked on the floor beside her. Buffy sat up and moved away from the vomit and walked around the crypt. It was actually pretty big considering the ones she was accustomed to. A voice from outside the crypt shook her out of her thoughts.

"As a peace offering I brought you something." She heard Sophie gasp, "my brother agreed to help, I brought you your sister to ensure that you do not harm Buffy or her child, and that you release her and her friend into my care." Seconds later Elijah appeared at the entrance to the crypt. "The witches have agreed to let you and your friend go, you both will be staying with me and my brother." He said, Buffy nodded and walked over to a sleeping Willow. "Wills they are letting us go." She said gently shaking her friends shoulder. "Get the frog away from me!" Willow yelled as she sat up, looking at her surroundings. She saw a very amused Buffy and a very confused Elijah. "I'm sorry... I have frog fear." She said, "there letting us go, Elijah offered to let us stay with him and Klaus." Willows face went dark, "he better not try anything," "rest assured my brother will be on his best behaviour, you both will be perfectly safe."

 **A/N:** As promised here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. I should have the next one up by Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed! You can also expect longer chapters in the coming weeks.

~Lazarus163


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy and Willow explored the inside of the vast estate. Thry had been staying with Klaus and Elijah for a few days, and they weren't complaining.

"This place is giant!" Willow beamed, she walked over to the window and exhaled loudly,

"Oh my goddess Buff, they have a pool!"

"Willow chill," Buffy said. Just then there was a loud knock from the front door, Buffy reached out to open it, but a girl burst in. She looked no more than seventeen and heavily resembled the Mikaelsons. She looked at Buffy,

"You're the slayer," she said, "Rebekah Mikaelson, charmed I'm sure." She held out her hand and Buffy, she reluctantly shook it. Rebekah looked over at Willow.

"You must be the maid, take my bags to my room, 3rd room on the right can't miss it." She started to walk away but Willow piped up.

"Um, first off I am not the maid, second of all I already don't like you. So this conversation is over." Willow turned to walk away but Rebekah was suddenly in front of her.

"You would do well to watch your tongue, I am an Original." She said catching Willows gaze,

"I'm a witch compulsion isn't gonna work on me," she said stepping toe to toe with Rebekah.

"And maybe you should watch your mouth Ms. Mouthy." Willow turned to walk towards Buffy but Rebekah had her against a wall by her throat. Her fangs had dropped and her eyes had changed,

"No one ever taught you respect you little bi-" Willows hand shot out and Rebekah flying across the foyer. She got to her feet and glared at Willow before storming off in to the study.

"Wow you go Wills," Buffy said. Willow sat on the stairs, "Goddess Buffy, I've known her for five minutes and I hater. She's worse than Cordelia!" Willow exclaimed burying her face in her hands.

"It doesn't get much worse than Cordy, and Wills, what else is bothering you?" Willow picked up her head and Buffy saw the tears,

"Wills what's wrong?" Buffy asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"Kennedy left me," Willow sobbed,

"For Chou Anne." She choked out,

"I am so sorry," Buffy said.

"But if you ask me she's missing out."

"Missing out on what?" Willow asked,

"Missing out on dating one of the most amazing, beautiful, and funny woman alive."

"Thanks Buff." Willow hugged her, they heard a crash come from the study.

"We should probably go make sure Rebekah doesn't destroy the house." They walked into the study to see Rebekah about to smash a very old looking vase.

"Whoa slow your role Rebekah," Buffy said. Rebekah turned to look at Buffy but grimaced when she saw Willow.

"Look I'm sorry," Willow said, Rebekah nodded but didn't say anything.

Rebekah's head spun around when she heard the front door open,

"Nik you ass, get in here and tell me what you have done with our brother!" She screamed, Klaus opened the sliding doors that led into the study and they closed behind him.

"Sister, there is no need for that kind of language." Klaus said, Rebekah used her speed to rush across the room to stand in front of Klaus.

"Where is Elijah?"

"He had business in the quarter." Klaus stated,

"For a day and a half? Klaus just tell me what you've done with Elijah so I can leave this god forsaken hell hole and get on with my life." She said angrily, Klaus glared at her before saying,

"I should've known you were here. You must be the one responsible for Marcel's dead night walkers."

"Well I had to let him know I was here. After all he let us believe that he was dead for the better part of ninety years."

"And how heart broken you were... Until four years later when you met Stefan." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Wait... Stefan, as in Stefan Salvatore, 'The Ripper Of Monterrey,'" Buffy said earning glances from both Klaus and Rebekah.

"Elijah said you weren't familiar with our kind of vampire." Rebekah said,

"I'm not but I know his name. He killed two slayers in 1920, Gabriella La'Blank and Priscilla Montague. According to the watchers journals, he fed on them until their heads went," she made a popping noise with her mouth.

"Well he used to be like that but now he's in love with newly turned Elena Gilbert. Poor fool in love with his brothers girl." Rebekah said,

"He doesn't even kill people anymore, but oh well," Klaus chimed in. He looked over at Buffy,

"Is your air conditioner working properly now, lone?" He asked, Buffy gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, Rebekah, watch the house until I get back. I have a meeting with Marcel." Before she could protest hew was gone. She huffed and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"You are coming with me." Buffy suddenly found herself in a dusty basement. Rebekah took out her phone and turned on it's flash light.

"Mine," she said pointing the light on a coffin to Buffy's right. Buffy noticed what looked like a dagger and took it, finding two more with it.

"What are we doing down here?" Buffy asked, Rebekah turned to look at her.

"Looking for Elijah, but he's not here. You can stay here with Willow," she flashed out of the basement.

* * *

Buffy was rummaging through a chest in Willows room. She found what she was looking for and stuffed the flower into her back pocket. She stalked down the steps and out the front door. She made it to the French Quarter, and walked into a magic shop. A girl in her mid twenties came out of the back room and walked behind the counter. Buffy put the flower down quickly fallowed by a hundred dollar bill.

"I need you to extract the oil from this flower," Buffy said. The girl studied her for a minute,

"Look take this, it's on the house. But it in a cup of hot tea." Buffy nodded and took the vile of Wolfs Bane oil then her money and walked out.

* * *

It was just after dark, and Buffy had found a bench to sit on. Regardless of the promise she made that night in the crypt about keeping the baby, she felt like she couldn't go through with it,

"I drink this and it's all over." She brought the cup to her lips but stopped when she felt a pang of guilt mixed with sadness. She didn't want to do this,she _couldn't_ do this. She was bringing a life into the world, and she couldn't deny she already felt a connection to the baby, her baby. She sighed and set her cup down. It wasn't just the baby it was Klaus. He was stuck in her brain, he would be devastated if she did what she was about to do. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Klaus, she wanted their child to have him in its life. She wanted him in her life, her train of thought was broken when she felt the presence of more than a few vampires near by. She groaned and reached into her purse and grabbed a stake.

"Well how did you find your way into the quarter?" A male vampire asked walking up to her, he sniffed the air.

"Slayer," he said with slightest hint of fear.

"Are we really doing this?" He moved towards her, she sighed and threw the stake with deadly accuracy and it pierced his chest. He began to desiccate and fell to the ground. Buffy sensed Rebekah near by and sat down. Two other vampires found themselves heartless and one with a broken neck.

"Come one, lets go home." They loaded the dead vampires, and the one with the broken neck into her trunk, and drove back to the estate.

Buffy walked in to find Klaus and Willow waiting.

"Buffy, we couldn't find you anywhere. I wanted to try a locator spell, but i couldn't find my... Wolfs Bane," Willow finished. Buffy looked extremely guilty, that's when Klaus rushed her. He grabbed her throat and held her against a wall.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" He demanded, Rebekah was there pulling him off of her and throwing him down on the stairs.

"For gods sake Nik she's pregnant!" She yelled at him,

"What do I care," he snapped.

"Nik you care it is very obvious you care. And that's okay." She said, realisation hit Klaus like a freight train and tears began pouring down his face.

"I gave him to Marcel."

"What?" Rebekah asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel," Rebekah's eyes widened.

* * *

The sun billowed around the curtains in Buffy's room. Klaus was sitting on her bed rolling the vile of Wolfs Bane in his hands.

"I didn't take it. Because I realized something. I already feel a connection to our child Klaus. And so do you. If I took that last night my life would have changed because you wouldn't anything to do with me. I want you in my life right now Klaus. I want our child to know their father, and see what an amazing man he can be." She sat up and leaned over to kiss his cheek but her turned his head and their lips met. In that moment she knew she was falling for him.

"I'm willing to look passed what happened last night because I feel something for you Klaus. I feel it in my bones that you are an amazing person. I've known from the night we met. The night we made this." She pointed to her abdomen and Klaus smiled.

"Buffy... You have no idea how much your words mean to me." He put his forehead on her and noticed she felt a little warm.

"You feel a little warm love." Buffy suddenly looked pale and she passed out.

* * *

 _Buffy was walking down a street in back in London. She turned onto Jasmine Street, and noticed that the door to Giles apartment was ajar. She walked up the steps and went inside. She heard Angel and Giles talking, but she did notice the uneasiness in Giles voice.  
_

 _"How are you here? There is no possible way you could have been released." Giles said and Buffy then realized that Angel was in fact Angelus._

 _"That's none of your concern watcher. I just need to know where Buffy is, so why don't you tell me before you and Jenny have a reunion." Angelus said, Buffy tried to scream to Giles, to tell him to run, but she didn't have a voice. She just had to stand by unable to do anything._

 _"The you'll have to kill me," Giles said. Angelus shrugged, and the nauseating noise of a neck snapping filled the room._

Buffy awoke with a star, tears streaming down her face. She looked desperately for Klaus and within seconds he was there holding her.

"What the matter love?" He asked soothingly,

"I had a Slayer dream, Angelus has been released. He killed Giles, I can't lose him. He's like my father, I can't lose the only parent I have left." Buffy sobbed and Klaus gently wiped the tears from her face, and then kissed her.

"Buffy you know as well as I that your dreams are messages from the powers, telling you that the event can be stopped," he said but Buffy was inconsolable. Willow walked in and instantly knew something was wrong just by the energy of the room.

"Buffy what's wrong," Willow said rushing over to her best friend. Buffy couldn't speak past the sobs, so Klaus explained everything to Willow. Her eyes turned back black,

"I am going back to London," Buffy suddenly found her voice.

"Willow no,' she cried, Willow turned to look at Buffy, her eyes had returned to their normal hazel color.

"I'll be back Buff, I promise." She walked out of Buffy's room and she lost it.

"God damn it!" Buffy screeched, her hand flew out to her right and she hit the night stand cracking in half. Klaus pulled her closer to him and whispered soothing words while she cried.

* * *

Willow made to the air port and to the terminal. Sher sat in her seat, all of the sudden time around her stopped. She felt a presence next to her and her hear t sank.

"Tara?" She whispered,

"Hi baby," Tara said, Willow couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Tara I-" Tara cut her off,

"I don't have much time but changes are coming, you Buffy and the original family are going to save a lot of lives. I have to go baby, I love you." Tara diapered and time began to move again. Willow quickly wi9ped at the tears and settle down into her seat.

'This is going to be one hell of a long ride.' She thought as they took to the air.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Rebekah asked, she and Klaus were standing outside Buffy's bedroom door. Klaus shook his head,

"The man she views as a father might be dead and on top of that she has a fever.' HE focused on Buffy's heartbeat and the baby's.

"Their heartbeats sound fine so what she has isn't serious." Rebekah had a giant smile on her face,

"It's almost surreal, you really care about her.' She said, Klaus glared at her.

"You know there is a coffin downstairs with your name on it." He stared Rebekah down until she rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Klaus opened Buffy's door, she was buried underneath several blankets. He slipped his shoes off, and crawled in bed with her. He rapped his arms around her and laid her head on his chest.

"How are you love?"

"I feel like I am dying, I'm hormonal and scared.' She said, her voice was horse and he could tell she had been crying. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt fresh tears leave her eyes,

"What if he's already dead... Wh- what if h- her turned him. Giles doesn't deserve that," the tears were flowing freely and her body shook as the sobs escaped her.

"Buffy, you can't worry yourself with all this stress it's not good for the baby. And if Angelus has harmed your watcher in any way he will answer to me." Klaus said, Buffy nodded and snuggled closer to him. He listened to her rhythmic breathing. And for the first time in over a millennia he slept through hius fear and paranoia.

* * *

Klaus awoke the next morning and his eyes focused on the clock by the door. It read 7 am he had slept for fourteen hours. Buffy was still curled up against him sound asleep. The first thing he immediately noticed was his morning wood. He groaned internally hoping Buffy wouldn't notice. She stirred a little in her sleep and moaned his name. The smell of her arousal made his cock completely stiffen, he groaned out loud and Buffy opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she noticed was the wetness between her legs. She blushed a little and moved herself to look at Klaus. His brilliant blue eyes were fixed on her. Her hand slipped below the blankets and her hand reached his waist band. Her hand brushed against his bulge, and an audible groan erupted from his chest.

"Buffy I-" his sentence was cut off when she undid the button of his pants and unzipped his fly. She opened the slit of his boxers and grabbed his length in her hands, and she began pumping his shaft. His groans became more frequent as Buffy worked his shaft, he reached his climax and let out a satisfied grunt of pleasure. He steadied his breathing,

"Not that I am complaining love but what was that all about?"

"Clearly you needed release and so do I." She led his hand to her inner thigh and he moved her panties ou of the way. He slipped to fingers into her and started moving them in and out slowly. His other arm snaked around and rubbed her clit. She moaned as she climaxed, her body convulsing as the waves of pleasure washed over her. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, Buffy smiled at the display. He tucked his member back into his boxers and zipped up his fly.

"Klaus..." She said after a few moments,  
"Yes love?"

"Thank you for staying with me last night,"

You don't need to thank me love." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Do you think you could make some tea?" She asked, Klaus nodded and got up just then Rebekah came in.

"Nik I need to barrow your..." She trailed off as she smelled the arousal coming of the both of them.

"Bloody hell Nik did you really take advantage of her?" She said before she saw Buffy giggling.

"Oh..." She said putting two and two together. "I um, need to borrow your car, mine reeks of death I might have to burn it."

"The keys are downstairs hanging by the door."

"Thanks," she said before rushing out.

"What kind of tea do you want?" Buffy didn't answer, Klaus had taken his shirt off sometime during the night and she was drinking the sight in front of her.

"Buffy are you okay?"

"Yea, um, just my libido." Klaus smirked, he walked over an scooped her up in his arms, and used his speed to rush down the stairs. Buffy found herself in the kitchen.

* * *

Willow walked down a poorly lit street,

"Well this is a great place to get mugged, or raped, or both," she said to herself. She wasn't concerned for herself it was just a bad neighborhood. She turned onto Jasmine Street and as she approached Giles apartment her blood ran cold. The door was ajar just like in Buffy's dream. She burst in.

"Giles!" She called,

"Willow?" Giles said walking in from the living room,

"Oh my goddess you're okay!" She embraced him tightly.

"Willow?" She heard Angel's voice and she turned around.

"You're no Angel.' A grin came across his face,

"What a quick study you are," Angelus said.

"Giles head to the airport, go to Buffy. I'll handle him." He started to protest but her head whipped around,

"Go!" She said her eyes had turned black. Angelus charged her but she held up her hand and he went flying and got pinned against a wall.

"How are you free?" She demanded, he let out a cruel laugh,

"Me and faith spent some time together. She did this.

"Wait so you're in love with faith?"

"Was, couldn't give a rats ass about her now." Willow closed her hand into a fist and yanked it to her right snapping his neck.

* * *

Willow ran down the street her mind was racing. She knew a broken neck wouldn't keep Angelus down for long. She felt a presance behind her,

"You have got be kidding me!" She turned around but no one was there.

"What the hell..." She turned back around and Angelus sunk his fangs into her neck, she screamed in pain. Her eyes began to glow pure white and Angelus began to choke.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" He managed to ask,

"I turned my blood into sulfuric acid, of course only the blood you took from me." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Willow moved her hand to her neck and blue light began to glow. Her hand fell back to her side and the wound was gone along with the blood.

* * *

Buffy was sitting on the couch in the parlor staring at the sunset. Knock at the door distracted her attention away. She opened the door and the tears of relief were very welcomed.

"Hello Buffy," Giles said, Buffy began to sob and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I thought you were dead." She cried, Giles pulled away put his hands on her shoulders,

"I almost was but Willow showed up in the nick of time."

"Oh god... Willow. Where is she?"

"She made me head strait to the airport." He said,

"Buffy I am fairly certain Willow can handle herself against Angelus."

"Wow only fairly certain geez thanks for the vote of confidence," Willow said walking in.

"Willow!" Buffy practically screamed and pulled her into a hug, they both pulled Giles into it.

"Well it looks like everything worked out." Klaus said walki8ng through the door. Elijah Was with him.

"It's good to see ypou Elijah." Buffy said,

"And you as well Miss Summers."

Elijah fixed his gaze on Giles,

"Rupert?" Elijah asked,

"Elijah?"

"Wait you two know each other?" Buffy asked,

"I've know him since 1972. He was the one who convinced me to leave the cult I was in with Ethan."

"Oh..." Willow and Buffy said simultaneously, Buffy yawned.

"Well I am going to bed, being pregnant is tiring." Buffy hugged Giles,

"I am so glad you're okay," she said, she turned to Klaus.

"I'll see you upstairs?"

"Of course.' Buffy stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Goodnight Wills."

"Night Buffy," Willow said, she turned to Giles,

"I'll show your room," she said, he nodded and they followed Buffy upstairs.

Elijah and Klaus were left alone, Elijah raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

"I don't need to stress that if your taking advantage of her you will come to harm at my hands. Do we understand each other?" Klaus nodded,

"Good, as long as we are on the same page," Elijah said before walking into the study and closing the door.

Klaus used his speed and rushed up the stairs. He walked into Buffy's room,

"Buffy?" He called, Buffy came out of the on sweet wearing lingerie. She bit her bottom lip seductively and Klaus felt himself harden.

"Buffy I'm not sure about this." He said, Buffy cocked her head curiously,

"It's just you're pregnant. You said yourself that libido has been on over drive lately." She smiled at him,

"Klaus if you are asking if I want this then don't because I do. I have since the first night we spent together." She smiled again and he walked over to her,

'Are you sure?" He asked once more, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Yes," she answered, his lips crashed into kicked off his shoes and socks while he kissed her. She pushed him onto the bed using her slayer strength, and moved on top of him ripping his shirt down the middle she removed her bra and panties. She took off Klaus' jeans and boxers in one swift motion, his erection stood freely no longer confined by his pants. She gasped still surprised at how big he was. She grasped him in her hands and teased the tip of his cock with her tongue. He groaned in pleasure as she took his entire length into her mouth, and she went to work. His groans became more frantic and she could tell he was trying o fight back his orgasm. She pulled him out of her mouth and grinned.

"My turn," he said taking her to his mouth. His tongue went inside her and she gasped as he began to move it, tasting every inch he could. He teased her clit,

"Klaus," she moaned wanting him to stop but he didn't. Her orgasm was so powerful that her back arched and she screamed in pleasure. Klaus licked his now wet lips before flipping them over so he was on top. He aligned himself and thrust into her, for every thrust she moaned. He pickled up speed and they matched thrust for thrust he felt her walls tighten around him and he knew they were both at their end. With one last thrust he growled with pleasure she moaned his name. He slid out oh her and covered them with blankets, he kissed the side of her head. He felt something and he knew what it was. He was falling for this girl.

* * *

Buffy awoke early that next morning. She made a dash for the toilet and just barley made before she began puking. Klaus was there within seconds holding her hair. She looked at him gratefully before going to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Last night was... Wow," she said after she finished. She flushed the toilet and walked over to her dresser and changed in a light pink tank top and black yoga pants.

"Yes it was," he said walking up behind her, she turned around and their lips met.

"Good morning," she said folding herself into his arms.

"Good morning love," Klaus said,

"I'm hungry," Buffy complained, Klaus nodded,

"What do you fancy?" He asked,

"Klaus Mikaelson did you just offer to make your pregnant girlfriend breakfast?"

"Yes I did now what do you fancy?" He asked not minding that she referred to herself as his girlfriend.

"Uh, chocolate covered bacon with a smoked gudah omelet and two Cheetos and mayo sand witches."

"Buffy-" she held up her hand.

"Pregnancy cravings." She said. Klaus knelt down and kissed her stomach, Buffy smiled at the display.

"My wish is your command," he said standing up and kissing her gently but passionately. Buffy melted into his arms,

"Klaus..."

"Yes darling?"

"I think... I think I'm in love with you," she said a little apprehensively not knowing how he'd react.

"I've loved you since the day came to New Orleans." He said, Buffy smiled and kissed him.

"I am going to go make your breakfast you can stay up here love." Klaus disappeared down stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a very different Klaus from the T.v show I mean He's still bad ass cause he's Klaus but Buffy just has this effect on people. I am so sorry this took me so long I've been with school, and being depressed but here is the longest chapter I've written so far... Enjoy, Remember I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I know it's been forever since I posted but here's a new one. I also realized while re-reading my previous chapter there was a time skip that I didn't make clear. I'm not sure if that confused any of you but I had to play with timeline a little because of the 'I love you' bomb. This chapter also dips into Elijah and Giles' first meeting. On top of that I used some creative license with this one, and dove into lore that is centered around New Orleans and the things that go bump in the night. So enjoy, Thank you so much for the reviews!  
**_

* * *

Buffy was laying in blissful silence, her room was the only place she felt she could escape the drama that was Klaus. She loved the man but he was hard to deal with especially with his obsession of the French Quarter, and that girl Davina. Her cellphone started ringing, she huffed and answered it without looking who was calling,

"Hello," she practically screamed.

"Well hello to you too." Sophie said on the other line,

"What the hell do you want?" Buffy grumbled,

"You have an appointment today." She said, Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"And where did you get this idea? Cause seriously my ultrasound isn't for another week."

"Well we moved it, to the bayou, don't worry though you'll love your doctor. Agnes is coming to pick you up at 7. Don't make her wait." She hung up leaving a dumbfounded Buffy staring at her phone.

"She hung up on me," she whispered, "the bitch hung up on me! Seriously do manners just not come naturally to these people?" Buffy raved, getting out of bed she stormed out of her room and into Willows. She opened Willows door almost taking it off the hinges. Willow screamed at the sudden entrance, and looked at her best friend with panicked eyes.

"Buffy, you scared me jee-" Buffy cut her off,

"Sophie hung up on me. On me! Her and that old hag Agnes decided my ultrasound was tonight, and no not at a hospital but in the freaking Bayou!" Buffy raged,

"Buff I think your hormo-" Buffy continued not hearing Willow,

"She just thought it was okay to hang up. Just like that, like I wasn't even important. I'm the Slayer damn it, also she could have had the decency to say bye. But no if she's gonna be a bitch then i am gonna be a bigger one!" Buffy then started to cry, "no one respects me Will's. I'm just invisible, you know what I'm turning into Marcie, no one is gonna acknowledge my existence because I am invisible!" She sobbed; the look on Willow's face was confused with a hint of worry. A pregnant Slayer, was a scary, potentially deadly Slayer.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes after Sophie called**_

"So what's the deal Agnes?" Sophie asked impatiently, Agnes looked at her with a look of disgust at the way she just spoke,

"Sophie Devereaux, need I remind you I am the last Elder of this coven, and as the _Elder_ it is my job to protect it. Sabine had a vision that the child the Slayer is carrying will destroy us. So we must destroy it." Sophie scoffed,

"Yea cause ya know, trying to kill a pregnant _Slayer's_ unborn child will be real easy." Sophie rolled her eyes and walked away, she knew Buffy Buffy and the baby were the only bargaining chips they had, but there was only so much she could do.

* * *

Buffy walked down the stairs into Klaus's study, when she opened the door Klaus was standing in front of one of his paintings and there was a blond girl behind him, she about 5'6 and she was gorgeous.

"Oh hi you must be Buffy, I'm Cami." She offered her hand and Buffy reluctantly shook it.

"Buffy so glad you could join us. Cami here has been, for all intents and purposes my counselor." He turned to Cami and began, "this city, it was my home once. But now Marcel has bettered me, took the one thing I wanted most and made it his. I have two main interests that are really plaguing my mind. When I first arrived back here, I found a pregnant girl who needed my protection, and my brother the do gooder convinced me to help, and now I can say I am rather betrothed, secondly there is is this young girl Davina who I want to set free, someone who has been under lock and key by Marcel himself. So tell me Cami, does that sound evil?" He asked in almost flirtatious manner. Buffy didn't miss that and she was growing increasingly angry,

"Klaus, I don't use 'Evil' as a diagnosis. What I think is that you have years of trauma, paranoia that has been caused by immense stress, and borderline schizophrenic tendencies." He smiled at her, again with the flirtatious eyes, Buffy lost it, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell kind of a game do you think you are playing with me, huh?" She snarled, Cami was terrified and frozen with fear.

"I don't know what you mean love," Klaus asked honestly confused,

"One minute you tell me you love me, then the next you are flirting with the bar tender from Rousseau's. What the hell are you doing?" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I swear to the powers that I am invisagirl!" She let go of him and walked through the doors of the study slamming them so hard they cracked. Klaus walked over to Cami,

"Don't be afraid, stay here." He said catching Cami's eyes. He walked out of the study and went up to Buffy's room. He opened the door and his heart sank, Buffy was curled up on the bed crying, repeating the words "I'm never supposed to fall in love" over and over again.

"Buffy love I'm sorry, she's under compulsion, sh-" Buffy flicked her wrist out and he went backward a few feet.

"Save it, I knew it was too good to be true." He tried to step closer to her again but she threw a steak that lodged in his neck. He looked at her wide eyed before the pain registered. Just then Willow walked into the room, seeing the sight in front of her made her gasp. Willow looked over at Klaus and immediately went to help him, "Willow don't you dare he was flirting with another girl."

"Buffy that doesn't mean you throw steaks at him!" She pulled the steak out of his neck and then looked back at Buffy. "look Buff I don't know what happened but your hormones are really out of whack today. Besides we need to go, Agnes is here." Buffy nodded and looked over at Klaus angrily before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Once they got into the car, the silence was welcome, and when they did exchange words the witches of New Orleans were nice, a little too nice if you asked Buffy. 'They were a bunch of bitches when they were holding me in that cemetery,' she thought. She didn't realize she had projected it at Willow who then nodded responding, 'something's up. Be on guard," she thought at Buffy. Buffy nodded, and they both looked out the window. They pulled down an access road and parked a little ways down from the house they were taking Buffy to. They got out of the car and walked in Silence until Willow screamed,

"Buffy kill it, kill it!" Buffy was ready to attack when she realized Willow was staring in horror at her feet. A bull frog had hoped onto Willow's shoe and it was making the read head wig out. Buffy sighed, reaching down she picked the frog and put it on the opposite side of the trail. There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Willow.

"I'm sorry... I have frog fear." She said sheepishly,

"Will's, you have been fighting vampire's with me since we were sixteen years old, we killed a hell god together, you brought me back from the dead, tried to destroy the world, killed the first evil, but you are still afraid of frogs?"

"Hey they are scary, also just cause I'm afraid of them doesn't mean I can't kick some serious ass. And while you were explaining me and you're track record why don't you tell Agnes about your yummy sushi pajamas that you've had since high school, or the fact you still sleep with Mr, Gord-"

"God Wills I'm sorry." Buffy said, she shook her head and kept walking, 'that frog was a welcome distraction, but do you think our little banter there about our evil killing history detoured them?" Buffy though at Willow 'Buffy you know how I feel about frogs and I had to summon it because it was needed for that altercation, by the way I am never doing that again. But I don't know." She said honestly with a shudder, they arrived at the small home and the two friends walked forward,

"Ms. Rosenberg stay here, the doctor would like to see her alone." Willow looked at Buffy and mouthed "Be careful," Buffy turned and walked into the house, it was surprisingly modern, there was a table that was next to an ultrasound machine. Jars of medical equipment lined the shelves, everything looked sterile. In the middle of the room stood a blond woman, she turned and looked at Buffy.

"You must be Buffy Summers, just hop up on the exam table and we can get this ultrasound done." Buffy did so, the woman put the hand piece of the ultrasound machine to her abdomen. Immediately a steady heart beat filled the room, and the doctor smiled at Buffy.

"She has a strong heart beat," the doctor said,

"Yeah just like her mother," Buffy said, she was a bit curious as to how the doctor knew it was a girl. She didn't even know, though she hoped it was a girl.

"Hey your blood pressure is a little high, let me get something for that," the doctor said walking into a back room. Buffy saw headlights, and heard Willow begin to cast a spell. The doctor came back in with pills,

"Here take these,"

"A world of no. I hate taking pills."

"You and me both," the doctor said,

"I really need to leave," Buffy said, the woman then turned around and tried to stab Buffy in the neck with a needle, Buffy caught her arm and snapped it, before taking the needle and stabbing it into the woman's neck and pushing the plunger down.

"Buffy run!" Willow screamed from outside, Buffy jumped out the window and sprinted off. She could tell she was being trailed, and that meant she had to run faster if she wanted to keep herself and the baby alive. She jumped over a downed log and immediately saw a grey wolf standing in front of her. She kicked out her left leg and sent the wolf spiraling into a tree. When she looked around her she was surrounded.

"Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed as one of the wolves charged her, it jumped and she ducked underneath it before delivering a round house kick to the side of it's face. She looked for any opening so she could keep moving but there were none,

"One Slayer, Twenty something Werewolves, those odds seem fair," she chuckled nervously, another one of the wolves advanced on her and she was ready to fight again but a flash of movement followed by a cut off howl made her stop.

"Hey mumsie, looks like you could use a hand." Rebekah said, Buffy nodded and dropped back into a fighting stance, "oh my god you twit run! Willow's okay I gave her some blood, she was bleeding out when I got there, but no time to talk get out of here!" She turned back to the wolves, "so do you want the Slayer? Or do you want a nice vampire." She sped off and the wolves followed. Buffy ran back to the house and found Willow standing there almost catatonic.

"I was on my way out the door Buff, and I saw Tara... She told me to move on" Buffy felt tears rush to her eyes at the mention of Tara's name but quickly shook them off.

"I'm sorry Wills but we need to get out of here. Lot's and lot's of werewolves." Willow nodded and grabbed Buffy's arm, one minute they were standing in the bayou, the next they were back in the estate. Willow walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door, leaving Buffy alone.

* * *

 _Giles thought back to that nigh in England of 1973_

 _"Ethan what is this?" Giles said referring to the body of the young woman on the floor in their dorm room._

 _"That, Ripper, is a spell, a spell that might raise one of the most powerful witches in history." He looked at Ethan with disgust, he had been thinking about leaving the coven but his mind kept telling him that if he left now, they might kill him._

 _"Who might it raise?"_

 _"Esther," Ethan said before the door slammed open. a man in a black suit, with a blue striped tie._

 _"You really don't seem to understand what you are doing. Ethan, you are about to preform a spell that A. Will kill you in the process. Or B. Will have me or my brother kill you, so which will it be?" The man spoke, Giles gazed at him dumb founded._

 _"Ethan it is imperative this spell stops and this coven disbands other wise I'll kill you all, except Rupert here who seems to have the common sense which you lack." The man walked away, Giles gave one last look at Ethan before following the man out._

 _"Who are you?" Giles asked,_

 _"My name is Elijah Mikaelson. Your "friend" in there really doesn't grasp what he is getting into, but he knew who I was so if he goes through with it he will die."_

 _"Mikaelson..." Giles pondered, "You are one of the original vampires correct?" Elijah nodded, "why would you have interest in a small coven?"_

 _"Simply because I hold witches is in high respect, but none the less the witch in question he was trying to raise is my mother. I knew though you would not allow it, you seem to be the only level headed one of you lot. If we ever cross paths again Rupert I do hope it is on a... Lighter note, until then enjoy your life." With that he was gone, finally giving Giles the chance to step out of what he had gotten himself into. He did know that the man was honorable, if he didn't walk away and the coven stayed together they would all die._

* * *

Buffy sat at the bottom of the steps when the door bell rang, she sighed and answered.

"Who the he-" her words were cut off when the man hit her upside the head with a baseball bat. Buffy awoke to find her self back in the bayou, and saw Rebekah on the ground a few feet away from her. Buffy gasped and walked over to Rebekah who's skin was desiccated. When she looked up there were men surrounding her,

"Well you guys look a lot less fuzzy," she remarked,

"Well technically we are a form of shape shifter, _La'Route Garu,_ or _Rugaru,_ we were created by voodoo, oh, well three hundred years ago, now, and when the witches need our help we come. Our kind doesn't get along with vampires, they are stronger than us, and much, much faster. But when the witches need something done we come. Which is why you are here Slayer." The man said pointing a knife at her, she went to move on him when she felt a pain in her shoulder, she looked down and saw an arrow. She felt blood rushing through her and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Well that was a dumb idea," she said ripping the arrow out and tossing it aside, they charged at her, Buffy ducked under one and sent the heel of her palm in his knee cap before using the momentum to swing her self up onto his back an snapped his neck, she picked up his discarded knife. She sent a series of kicks to ones stomach before she shoved a knife into it's neck and then twisting it upwards through its skull. By that time she wasn't consciously aware of what she was doing.

* * *

Rebekah awoke in pain, it took her a minute to gain her bearings but she realized that there were two arrows sticking out of her. She pulled them both out with ease, and looked around her. There were bodies strewn everywhere, some torn apart, others necks snapped, one was stuck to a tree with a knife embedded in it's skull. Her phone started ringing,

"Klaus, Willow? Why are we on a three way call?" She asked with a grimace as she was still staring at the man pinned to the tree.

"Well sister you seem to have lost my girlfriend the mother of my child. Though Willow assures me she came home with her."

"Hey! She did, you don't need to be cranky with me, I am just as concerned about her as you."

"Bloody hell Nik give her a break Willow almost died tonight, and as for Buffy I have no clue where she is, Willow do you remember where the bayou doctor ladies office was?" Rebekah asked,

"Yeah, Klaus come on we'll meet Rebekah there."

Willow hung up the phone, Rebekah went back to wait for them only to discover more bodies that weren't previously there. She saw the head lights of a car pull up out of the corner of her eyes and she was about ready to fight again but stopped when she heard Klaus and Willow. They were bickering,

"You have absolutely no right just telling me I can't come to the rescue of my best friend, no wonder she stabbed you in the neck." Willow said angrily,

"And it is a miracle you are still alive Ms. Rosenberg after the way you have been speaking to me."

"Well you shouldn't have called me an annoying bitch!" Willow retorted,

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," he quipped. Willows eyes turned black and she was about to snap his spine when Rebekah intervened.

"That's enough, you both are acting like petty children. There is a girl that is lost out there that is potentially hurt and might not know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked

"Follow me," Rebekah led them to the place in the woods with all the bodies. Willow gasped in horror, and Klaus just smiled like he was proud of Buffy.

"I thought they were wolves but it didn't register in my senses until after I woke up that they were something else entirely." Rebekah said, she pointed to the one that was pinned to the tree with a knife through its skull. "She must have been either really scared or really pissed. But my question is what the hell are they?"

"Rugaru," Willow said, her eyes were now pure white. "They were created by some of the first settlers here over three hundred years ago. They can morph into well anything, snakes, dogs, they don't really have true form. They were never people, they were created by voodoo, very heavy duty voodoo might I add." "Rebekah can you take a look around for Buffy, Klaus and I are going to go see if she is at the car." Willow said just before there was rustling in the bushes. Buffy stepped out, her denim jacket was torn to shreds, her clothes were caked with dry blood, her hair was matted and tangled, and her green eyes seemed lost and desperate. She was limping slightly, and there cut's that Klaus could tell should have been a lot more deep than they were. She had tear stains on her cheeks, and there was a large bruise on the side of her head.

"Klaus?" She asked before she started to collapse, he caught her before she even started falling. "How am I alive?" She asked still seeming lost, her voice distant and far off,

"It was the baby," Willow and Rebekah said at the same time. Buffy managed a slight nod,

"Can someone take me home." She said, "I want to go home," she started crying and Klaus carried her to the car with Willow and Rebekah behind him,

"Rebekah drive, Willow please stay up front, I'm going to sit back here with Buffy." They both nodded, the ride back to the estate was excruciating for Buffy, even though the babies blood had healed her she felt the broken ribs, and and her arm felt limp. She still wasn't well aware of her surroundings and the only thing she could say was "I want to go home." Rebekah parked the car and went to get Elijah, Willow stayed with Klaus.

"Right now is probably not the best time to go into one of my famous babbles but, I'm sorry about earlier, I don't like being mean, I hate being mean. It's just not me, nope you are talking to a girl who is afraid of frogs. I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry Klaus, please forgive me I didn't mean anything." Willow took a really deep breath and was about to talk more but he held up a hand, and nodded, she took it as a silent apology. Elijah came out and walked over too Klaus.

"Brother get her inside, Willow come with me." He grabbed Willow and moved her into the backyard, and they sat on a bench underneath a large apple tree. "Look I understand tonight has been rather... Taxing, but I need your help. There is a young witch named Davina, I need you to come with me tomorrow when I go to see her." Willow nodded,

"Elijah, one thing at a time here, Buffy might need me tomorrow and I have had a hell of a day. Rebekah saved me just as I was stepping out... My dead girlfriend Tara, I saw her one last time and said to move on. But there was another thing she said that I completely withheld from Buffy and I am only telling you this if you promise to give me your word." He nodded, "she showed me something, something I can't really explain. It was in the cemetery that witch Bitch Agnes and Sabine held us in. It was you Klaus and Buffy. Buffy wasn't just Buffy, she was much stronger." "It was this power that I have never felt before, but I don't think this can be stopped, her becoming like that. The reason I didn't tell Klaus was because he'd try, and I just... I just don't think it will matter. So please promise me you won't tell a soul." Willow said pleadingly,

"You have my word Willow."

* * *

Willow walked back into the house and left Elijah outside to ponder on the things that were just said, he was in such deep thought that he didn't realize Giles come and sit down next to him.

"Elijah, I was thinking about when you said if we met again it would be on a lighter note. I can't really say that's the case, but I have to thank you."

"What for?" Elijah asked,

"You took in Buffy, she and her sister are the closest things I will ever have to a daughter's, so thank you."

"Rupert, we look after our own, Buffy became family the minute she conceived Klaus's child. We will always continue to look out for her, Always and forever. And in light of that night back in 1973, I never actually thought we'd meet again, but coincidentally you became a watcher to the longest living Slayer. Maybe our meeting again was by fate, but I can say it is nice to see a friendly face again. Shortly after that my brother became worse. And the events following led me here, and you as well. Sleep well Rupert." He and Elijah walked inside, like two old friends.

* * *

Buffy felt pain, a lot of it. She felt the warmth of something but she couldn't make it out. Her body and mind were still in shock.

"Buffy, hey love look at me." Klaus said sweetly, she finally snapped back into reality. She was in the shower, with Klaus. He was holding her under the water to keep her steady as he cleaned her off gently, trying not jar anything.

"Klaus..." She began to sob, "I'm sorry about earlier, I-I,"

"Shh it's okay, you don't need to apologize." He rested his hand her small baby bump, "the baby and you are safe, that's all I care about." Buffy didn't know what to say, she settled for a passionate kiss on the lips. Klaus went to feel her breast but accidentally brushed her ribs and she yelped.

"I am sorry love, I got a little carried away there."

"It's okay," she said in a sleepy voice, she yawned a little and Klaus turned off the water.

"Let's get you to bed." He helped her into her yummy sushi pajamas, and then slipped into a pair of boxer. He headed for the door,

"Klaus... Can you please stay with me?" She asked with tears in her eyes, Klaus was immediately standing beside her, "Klaus, I was so scared that I was going to die tonight. That our baby was-," she couldn't finish the sentence. He pulled her to him and she buried her self in his arms sobbing, each sob hurt her ribs even more. Klaus bit into his wrist and moved her a little ways away from him, he mouthed "drink" and she did.

"Buffy I can't bear to see you in this much pain." He said after, Buffy was still sobbing uncontrollably,

"I thought I lost our baby," she finally choked out. Klaus's heart sank, the though of losing her or the child was to much.

"Buffy, you didn't, you and our baby are okay. If I lost either of you I don't know what I'd do." He said honestly, there were tears in his eyes, "I don't know if i would be able to go on living." Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes,

"If... If we lost the baby tonight," she said with a sob, "would you still love me? Would you still hold me like this?" He answered without hesitation,

"'Till the end of time."

* * *

 _ **An2: Okay so I have plans for Cami, don't worry, also the thing with Angelus is coming into play in later chapters, Again I apologize for not updating a lot, the real world kinda sucks, but hey at least I have my Fans and Followers who give me the incentive to keep writing. Then end of this chapter was to clarify that this is a different Klaus from the show but he still has his bad ass qualities. The reason I did the time skip was because Elijah needed Willow's help with Davina, I just wanted to clarify that for all of you if you were wondering. So I hope you enjoy, now that my writers block is officially out the window I will be updating more.  
**_

 _ **Hearing from you guy's really keeps me going, when I read your reviews and see when someone Follows or favorites my story, it just really keeps me going, so a big thank you to all of you guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus waited patiently for Sophie at Rousseau's. When she came through the kitchen door he grabbed her and she found herself at the Mikaelson estate. Rebekah and Klaus both glaring at her,

"Sophie, care to explain why your coven tried to have my girlfriend and in turn my child slaughtered last night?" Klaus immediately accused, Sophie looked at him confused,

"I had absolutely no clue that was going to happen, because if Buffy dies, I die." She lied with ease, she new what Agnes was up to, she was very well aware that her life was on the line.

"Your coven had her attacked by, Rugaru, which led you getting brought here, and led to the mother of my child almost getting killed." Sophie's eyes widened at the mention of the Rugaru,

"Klaus I had no Idea that this was going to happen no less involve the Rugaru. The only reason that this happened was because Sabine had a vision, they are very open to interpretation. I am assuming this one was wrong."

"Why do you say that? Klaus asked curiously,

"Well, apparently your child is going to bring death to all witches."

"I grow fonder of this child by the minute. But that doesn't excuse anything. Your coven made a stupid choice, which lead us here, and to her." He gestured at Buffy who was now standing in the doorway,

"Wow sweetie you have a way with words," she said sardonically,

"Sorry love," Klaus said. Buffy turned her attention to Sophie,

"I think I killed a couple of your witch friends, I mean not that I care. They kinda deserved it." Buffy said angrily,

"I have to get out there, if you killed witches their bodies need to be consecrated, if they aren't by sundown, they won't find peace."

"Not really my problem." Buffy said, Klaus's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Klaus I have something you might be interested in." Marcel said on the other line.

"Is that so?"

"I got reports that there was a rampage in the woods last night, wanna check it out?" Klaus looked at Buffy a hint of fear crossing his face,

"I have a better idea why don't we just go get some drinks, catch up." Klaus said,

"Yeah we could do that, I'm still sending one of my guys out, see you soon brother." Klaus hung up the phone and looked at Rebekah,

"You are in charge, make sure Buffy is safe and stays out of trouble." He walked over to Buffy and kissed her lightly on the lips and placed a hand on her abdomen. "Stay safe my love," Klaus said before he left. Rebekah watched the scene with complete intrigue, she had never seen this side of Klaus before, she wasn't complaining, it made him much more bearable. She looked at Buffy and walked out of the room. Buffy glared at Sophie and then left the room to go find Willow. She walked into the foyer to find her and Elijah heading out the door,

"Hey where are you guys going?" Buffy asked,

"Elijah enlisted me for help Davina duty. So we are going to have a chat with her before I can help her with control issues." Buffy nodded and gave Willow a hug,

"Be careful okay, after last night I can't bear anything happening to you." Willow nodded, she turned to Elijah and embraced him, "I never gave you a proper welcome home." She said, Elijah smiled, and then walked out of the house with Willow. Buffy was left alone with Rebekah, she decided it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house, so she opened the front door and closed it quietly. She was walking around downtown New Orleans, enjoying the sights and smells of the city. Eventually something had drawn her to Lafayette Cemetery, she found the crypt she had been held in her first night in New Orleans. In the crypt, was Sophie who was stuffing a small glass bottle into a bag.

"Wow are you really that dumb?" Buffy asked, "I mean seriously you are going out there, by yourself, when I clearly heard Marcel say he was sending one of his guys out there."

"Look, I don't need you breathing down my neck right now, okay? I was already harassed by Klaus this morning."

"You expect me to let you leave to the bayou alone? Nope, not happening, you see I like being alive, and I want my baby to be alive as well, if you got attacked by a panther or something alone you'd die, I'd die, it would be a hole dyeing fest. So... I am going with you." Sophie gave her a look of disgust, but before she could open her mouth Rebekah was behind Buffy.

"God you really keep getting your self into trouble don't you. I've been trailing you all day, but as my duty as the baby sitter today I have to go with the both of you." Rebekah sighed and pulled out her phone,

"Brother I need you to stall Marcel, it seems as though mumsie is hell bent on accompanying the witch bitch that is Sophie Devereaux to the bayou, which means I have to go, stall him." She hung up the phone and the girls set out to the bayou.

* * *

Elijah led Willow into St. Anne's church. Willow looked around, it had been a long time since she had been in any place of that involved organized religion. He led her up a flight of stairs and into a room, sitting on a bed was a teenage girl, with long brown hair. She turned to face them, when she saw Willow she instantly became wry and tried to send her flying with her magic but Willow simply held up a hand and it stopped.

"Next time we go see a witch, at least warn me she is that powerful. That actually took some effort on my end to hold off that spell." Willow said turning to Elijah, then back to Davina. "Hi, I'm Willow, I'm here with Elijah to talk, don't worry I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you aren't working for the coven?"

"Pfft, as if I ever would. They held me captive for almost three days in some creepy ass cemetery, they are no friends of mine." She could tell Davina still didn't trust her, "if you need to, touch my hand, you will know if I am lying to you." Davina cautiously touched Willow's hand, but recoiled from the immense power, but got the sense she could be trusted,

"As Willow said before Davina we are just here to talk." Davina shook her head and sat down on the edge of her bed,

"Before I was this powerful I was a normal teenage girl, who had friends, went to school, all of that. That quickly went to hell, the elders at the time, Bastiana and Agnes, got whispers from the ancestors that it was time for the Harvest."

"What is the Harvest?" Elijah and Willow asked, almost simultaneously.

"They told us it was this great honor, that it would restore our covens power back to full strength. It's this ritual, we have to do it every three hundred years, and it keeps our ancestral magic flowing. But it comes with a cost." Davina had a flash back to the day she was picked as a Harvest girl, "they lined eight of us up, and poked the palm of our hands with a knife, then four of us were chosen. And I was one of them. My mother was so proud of me. At the time I had no idea what they truly planned. But Sophie did, she tried to stop it, but the elders wouldn't listen. We spent months preparing for the Harvest ritual, I was unaware of what happened after the Harvest. After the Harvest was the Reaping, where the four of us would return our power back in full. When they lined us up that night, they gave us each an element, Water, which represents purity, earth, the thing that binds the mortal plain, fire, for cleansing, and wind, that would carry us away to the ancestors." Davina began to sob, "they told us that the sacrifice was just going to be a small amount of blood from each of us, but it wasn't true! they lied to us, they cut my best friends throat in front of me, and I was next. I screamed and pleaded, but my own mother turned her back on me, and that's when Marcel arrived, he spared me from dying." She finished,

"What's the Reaping?" Willow asked,

"It was a state of half death, where we would be in some sort of mystical coma until the ancestors released us and we were born again. But it was all a lie! They lined us up for slaughter just they could have more power." Davina said with such rage that the room shook, Willow was about to bind the young girls powers but Elijah held up a hand,

"Davina, clear your mind, focus," he said calmly, she took a few deep breaths and composed herself.

"I- I'm sorry. I want everything to end, with the Harvest. If it doesn't go through then we lose our magic and I can be normal again. I can go back to school, and have a life."

"You don't like your magic do you?" Willow asked knowingly,

"No, I- I sometimes hurt people. Even when I don't want to." She said quietly, Elijah then spoke,

"Davina I'd like to offer you a deal, align yourself with our family, and we will make sure the witches won't complete the Harvest, and as return for your help me and Willow will help you get your powers under control. I will bring a couple pages from my mother's grimoire that will help with control and Willow can mentor you. All I ask is your help." Davina nodded at him, and then turned to Willow.

* * *

Buffy walked in front of Sophie and Rebekah, she wasn't really paying attention until she walked into a spiders web.

"Ah damn it," she exclaimed, Rebekah and Sophie looked at her curiously, "I walked into a spider web. Spiders give me the wiggens." Buffy said; they came upon the house and the bodies were still there. The ones Sophie recognized she placed the liquid from the small bottle on her head and said a silent prayer. This went on for about ten minutes before Buffy spoke up,

"I'm really thinking I should've just let you come by yourself, I'm sweating to death, it's muggy, and on top of it I forgot to eat breakfast. Seriously you have no idea what I'd do right now for a mayo and Cheetos sandwich with whipped cream covered tacos." Rebekah trained a quizzical eye on her, "what? You try being pregnant with a mystical baby and then tell me what your cravings are like." She then proceeded to antagonize Sophie, they didn't even notice the man that was spying on them until a branch snapped. Rebekah and Buffy's heads shot up and the man looked at them,

"An original? A pregnant Slayer?" He then sped off, Rebekah pulled her cellphone out,

"Nik, I'm a terrible baby sitter in addition to an original. One of Marcel's men just saw me, he knew Buffy was a Slayer, he heard the baby's heart beat. I'm on my way to distract Marcel, be on the look out." With that she sped off, Buffy turned and looked at Sophie again,

"How long is this going to take?"

"Since we aren't back at the cemetery the consecration is going to take more time."

"Great I get to spend the day with a vapid bitch without a person to keep from me slapping you. This gonna be fun," she said sarcastically.

* * *

"Speak of the devil." Klaus said as he saw Rebekah walking into the bar. He looked at Marcel, "if you'll excuse me I have to use the loo."

"That's really all you seem to do with my brother, get drunk of your sorry asses."

"Come on Rebekah just admit it, your jealous that I'm spending time with Klaus when I should be spending time you." He said provocatively flirtatious eyes, she leaned over the bar, displaying her cleavage right in front of him,

"Marcel, might I suggest you not pull on a woman's heart strings you let think you were dead." Her phone started riming and she cursed but answered it. When she turned back around Marcel was gone, and Klaus was just walking back into the bar,

"Where is Marcel?"

"I don't know Nik, he was just there, you told me to distract hi... Wait a minute do you think that he was using us as a distraction?" They both turned on their heels and walked out of the bar.

* * *

It was well past sundown in the bayou, and Buffy was doing everything in her power not to throttle Sophie But one question popped into her mind as Sophie loaded up her car,

"Do you think what Sabine said about my baby... Do you think it's true?" Sophie didn't respond.

* * *

Later that evening Klaus, Elijah, Buffy, Willow, Rebekah, and Giles were all convened in the study.

"8 months ago, Sophie, and Jane Anne Devereaux lost everything. 4 weeks ago they led Buffy here with pretenses to fight Marcel. But it was never a war against Witches and Vampire's, it was over Davina. Sophie has done everything in her power to get that girl back, that included manipulating all of us. This no longer a matter of war but a matter of family, and that is why we should consider her our greatest threat."

* * *

Buffy found herself unable to sleep, she needed him to hold her, and comfort her. She got up out of bed and walked across the hall and knocked on Klaus's door. When he didn't open it she turned the nob and walked in. He was lying naked on his bead, his hair still wet from a shower. His mind was somewhere else as his senses didn't register her presence until she was siting beside him.

"Klaus you're all naked." She said, Klaus smirked at her,

"One tends to be after getting out of the shower." He looked at her for a moment, "why aren't you in bed love?"

"Because you weren't in my bed holding me." She curled up next to him on the bed, Klaus leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand stroking her arm lightly. She looked up at him and then kissed him more passionately. She undressed herself and Klaus laid a gentle trail of kisses down her neck to her breast, where he pulled a nipple between his teeth and lightly sucked on it. Buffy gave a small moan of pleasure, for some reason this felt more intimate than any other time they have been together. She didn't want foreplay, she just wanted the man she loved, and he knew that. He entered her gently, and she gasped slightly, he set a slow steady rhythm, all the while kissing her passionately. For the first time ever, he felt something spark inside him as he let go. He had never truly made love until this moment. He pulled out of her slowly, propped up over her on his hands he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and then he kissed her small baby bump,

"I love you both so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," Buffy said before she pulled him into a soft kiss that had a fiery passion that could melt an iceberg.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here's an other one it is shorter than the last update, but it's just to tide you over, also I had to have the fluff in this chapter. I also hold myself responsible for all grammatical errors and punctuation mistakes that in my chapters, I am still looking for a beta reader. But hey life isn't perfect.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews, I can never get enough, and to those who have been following this story from it's rocky starting way back in February i commend you because I barely posted consistently, but you guys are all equally important o me. I hope you guy's enjoy.**_


	8. Angeuls Part 1

_**AN: Okay so this goes off cannon for a few chapters, then it picks back up in the series. Brief intro:**_

 _ **The amount of time that every one of the Slayer's kept him from re appearing failed when the Dark Slayer, Faith, awoke him. He looked at her the morning after,**_

 _ **"Hello Lover," Faith new what she had done. Spending three months chained in a basement in god knows where being tortured and raped every day but she didn't fess up, she had to protect the one person who made her redemption come to fruition. She spat in his face,**_

 _ **"Get your fucking hands off me." She yanked the chains from the walls that were attached to her feet and hands, and before he knew what hit him, his neck was broken.**_

* * *

Buffy walked down the steps to the sound of frantic knocking at the door. Buffy cocked her head to the side, 'who the hell could that be?' Buffy thought to herself, she opened the door to reveal a very bruised, blood covered, Faith.

"Hey B, you got room for a visitor?" Faith said weakly, she fell forward into the foyer.

"Elijah! Klaus, get down here!" She screamed, they were both next to her,

"Buffy who-" she cut Klaus off,

"It's Faith, heal her damn it!" Buffy commanded, Klaus bit into his wrist and forced open Faith's mouth. The bruises on her head, the bite marks on her neck faded and she gasped awake. She shot up and looked around her and saw Buffy nearly in tears standing over her, and two very handsome men. Her hand subconsciously ventured to the bite mark on her neck, she was surprised when it wasn't there.

"Okay so either I'm dead, or Willow just brought me back to life." She said, Buffy smiled and grabbed her friend into a bear hug,

"Faith neither of those things happened, Klaus healed you." Faith took in the information and then her trademark smirk returned to her.

"Oh your hybrid boy toy, damn B, he's a hottie." She then glanced at Elijah, "and so is he." She said a little bit flustered, 'damn, big brother original is a hot piece of meat' she thought.

"Glad to have you back Faith. You just showed up on my doorstep and was asking to stay here, I'd at least like a reason, it's not that I'm happy to see you, cause I really am, just what the hell happened." Faiths face turned dark, she got that look on her face like she had when she killed the man back in Sunnydale, only this time it was much more sad.

"Angelus happened. I was locked up, for about three months, he was torturing me and... And raping me everyday, but he got nothin' out of me. One day, he tried to touch me, and you know I was at my wits end, so I finally broke the chains, and snapped his neck and bolted. I ended up in some small town in Virginia, and this blond girl named, Caroline helped me out. She got a bit to many people involved but she was nice, I ended up in Batton Rouge couple' days ago, and that nut case Drusilla, she wasn't to happy about what I did to her "Angel", she beat the fucking shit outa me, and almost drank me dry. Thank god Vi showed up, she got Drusilla distracted but... but, Vi payed the price." She spoke, her voice distant, and for the first time ever Buffy saw tears coming down Faiths cheeks. Buffy broke down after hearing that Vi was gone, she was one of the few surviving Slayer's that made it out of Sunnydale with her.

"Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked,

"Yup, her and this guy Stefan, his brother Damon, and this girl Elena, they helped me out."

"You ended up in Mystic Falls," Elijah said, Faith just nodded, the tears were gone, and her rough exterior was firmly back in place. The side of her that showed the emotion she felt towards Vi's death needed to stay buried, she had to be strong. Buffy was sobbing uncontrollably, and that's when Willow walked down stairs. She really had a habit at appearing at the times when there was a crisis that had Buffy crying. Her eyes focused on Faith,

"Faith what are you doing here?" She walked over to Faith and gave her a hug,

"Hey Big Red, bad news, and me running." She said, Willow nodded and looked at Buffy, who was now in Klaus' arms,

"Buff what's going on,"

"Vi's dead, she died saving Faith from Drusilla." Willow immediately went shell shocked and tears rolled to her eyes,

"Buff I just talked to her three day's ago, there's no wa-" she cut herself off when she saw that tears had sprang to even Faiths' eyes.

"That's when I got into New Orleans Red, that's the day when Drusilla..." Faith couldn't hold back the tears and just fell to the floor silently crying. Willow just stood staring at the door, finally she walked out. She was useless, she may be the one of the most, if not the most powerful witch in the world, but she didn't understand ancestral magic enough to un-link Buffy and Sophie, she couldn't have saved Vi. She cried as she walked, not knowing where she was going to end up, but where she did end up, was at Rousseau's. She shook off the tears and took a set at the bar, her mind was empty, and she felt numb. She was a horrible person, she felt like she had just let Buffy to her grief. Her thoughts were broken when she realized she was being spoken to,

"Willow?" The blond asked,

"Yup that's me, good ol' useless Willow here."

"Sorry, I met you at Klaus' the other day, I'm Cami. And what's this about being useless?" Willow just broke down, in the middle of a crowded bar.

"Sophie, I'm calling it early tonight, I'm sticking around, Vodka, you can dock it from my pay." Cami stepped out from behind the bar and led Willow to a corner table where it was much more quiet.

"Willow, what's wrong?"

"How do you even remember me, Klaus has you under compulsion,"

"I'm allowed to remember any one from that house hold and who they are when I see them, and now I am trying to help you out here, so what's wrong?"

"A friend of mine, she just... She died, and I can't fix something with Buffy, and I feel like if I had known about my friend I could have saved her." Willow said shakily, and then went stiff when Sophie brought a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses to the table. Sophie hurried away, not wanting to get attacked by the most powerful witch currently residing in New Orleans next to Davina. Cami filled up both of the glasses and slid on to Willow.

"You feel guilty cause you wish you could have helped, but some things you just can't fix." Cami knocked back a shot and poured herself another. Willow sighed and took a shot,

"I don't just feel guilty, I just feel completely useless. My best friend is linked to the bitch you work for, so currently her life hangs in the balance because of Sophie. And Vi... She died in battle like most Slayers, she was just so full of life, and me being me, being called the most powerful witch in the world, I should have been able to save her! But no, I just get to sit here, talking to some gorgeous woman who happens to have a degree in physiology, in some bar, in a town that has made it so I can't help people. I'm a waist of space." She said as she filled up her shot glass again before knocking it back.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but seriously Willow, you can't blame yourself, sadly some things in this life can't be avoided. If you just beat yourself up over, this Vi girls death you won't be able to move on and live. She would want you to move on. As for Buffy, If you beat yourself up over the could haves you won't be able to focus on the things that you can fix." Cami smiled at Willow, Willow returned it.

"Why aren't you a therapist yet?" Willow asked curiously,

"Family drama, isn't that usually what it comes down to?" Cami chuckled, at little nervous, she didn't want to reveal her true intentions for returning to town. Willow took another shot,

"The truth be told," all around them the music blared, and lights descended.

"Does this happen every Friday night?" Willow asked,

"All the ones when Sophie's bar tending," a thought came to Willow's mind, and she was just buzzed enough to go through with it. She waved her hand, and suddenly she was wearing bright read lipstick, dark eyeliner and mascara that highlighted her hazel eyes, a small red leather over coat, a black undershirt that had a slit that rested just over the top of her breasts, a deep read leather skirt, and five inch black pump stiletto's. Her hair was pined back in a pony tail, with a large strip that was parted to the right that fell on her face. Cami ended up in a black leather pants, the same style stiletto Willow was now wearing, a black leather over coat, with a navy blue undershirt, and make up that brought out her eyes.

"We are going to dance," Willow said with a brave smirk and led Cami out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Back at the estate, a very different situation was unfolding, Buffy was still sobbing, but now was in her room, thanks to Klaus and Elijah, Elijah sadly suffered a broken arm as he tried to get Buffy up to her room. Every time Klaus tried to sit near her, he would find himself across the room. She was pissed, and grieving,

"Buffy, sweety, hey look at me." He said softly, this time moving slower to sit by her. When she didn't throw him across the room this time, he moved his arms around her and pulled her to him, once he made contact with her, her sobs became audible, and she broke. She was wailing, like she was in pain, her entire body shook as she cried. Klaus could hear the baby's heart rate had sped up and he had to clam her down. "Buffy, the baby sweetheart, her heart beat is speeding up, she's getting just as stressed as her mother." Buffy seemed to calm down at the mention of the baby, she then looked at Klaus,

"How does everyone know we are having a girl, is there something I missed?" She asked, her voice was scratchy from the crying.

"Willow knew from the minute she found out, it must be a witch thing." Buffy just nodded and fell back into bed, Klaus laid with her, rubbing her back soothingly, she was still in his arms.

"Klaus, Vi was part of the first group of potentials I trained back in Sunnydale when the first was attacking the Slayer line. She was with me for the longest time, and now she's gone." Buffy said, she started sobbing again, but this time it was a lot less harsh, she was tiring herself out.

"Buffy, death happens, and it is hard to hear that. But you have to count your blessings, you are alive, me and you are madly in love, and we are having a baby," he said giving her something to focus on. He moved his hand onto her stomach and whispered in her ear, "I love you both," and Buffy stopped crying,

"Who are you and what have you done with Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked with a strained laugh,

"I was using advice that was given to me by this rather annoying person I know." He said referring to Elijah, she then snuggled closer against him,

"I love you," was all she said before she fell asleep, he said it back and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of having the woman he loved in his arms.

Down stairs Faith was talking with Elijah and Giles. Giles had been pretty torn up to hear about Vi, considering he was the one who rescued her.

"Look Giles, Vi went out the way all Slayers are supposed to go out, in Battle, I've got the Slayer campus there sending her body back to her family, it's outa our hands now." Faith said, Giles looked at her,

"How could you not be torn up about this, you, you, bitch!" Giles said bitterly, faith stepped up to the watcher and looked him dead in the eyes,

"Let's get one thing strait, just cause I don't wear my emotions on my skin does mean I ain't grieving, second of all, you do not want to call me a bitch." She said, shoving him hard to give the necessary emphasis to punctuate her disgust in the way he had just spoken to her.

"Look, it is apparently obvious you are both grieving here, but shoving each other around, and spitting obscenities at each other isn't going to bring her back." Elijah said stepping in, Faith just rolled her eyes,

"What the fuck ever, I'm goin' out for a smoke." She then stepped out into the night. She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. The cherry grew brighter as she took the first drag, the nicotine welcome to her body. She looked out into the night, not focusing on anything in particular, when she felt a presence, she spun around with a closed fist, but it was caught and she looked to see a blond girl standing in front of her.

"And who might you be?" The girl asked in a perfect British accent,

"I'm the Slayer, who the fuck are you?" Faith asked,

"Oh you must be a friend of mumsie, doe she know you're here?" Rebekah asked,

"Yeah I got quite the welcoming committee when I almost died on your doorstep earlier tonight."

"Well let us get one this clear before we get any further." Rebekah grabbed Faith by the throat, hauled her off the ground, and threw her through the door. "Earn some respect," she smirked and walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"And I see you just met Rebekah," Elijah said,

"Yea, such a nice person," Faith grumbled, Elijah smirked and offered her a hand, and much to Giles surprise she accepted it, "well I'm going to go and finish my cigarette." She grabbed the rather unharmed cigarette off the floor and stepped back outside.

* * *

Willow and Cami both threw back shots of tequila, Willow was really coming out of her shell. She pulled Cami back to the dance floor, and they danced to the music. the both got partners, much to Willows dismay hers was a guy, while Cami's was a girl. She muttered something under her breath, and the partners switched, not anyone's knowing besides Willows. Her partner began to grind against her, but something didn't feel quite right. She then looked over at Cami and found her problem, she wanted it to be Cami. Her subconscious screamed at her, 'bad Willow, one you don't even know if she's gay, two, you don't just feel like that about someone who is practically a stranger!' Her mind screamed at her, Willow just ignored it, and in a moment of channeling Faith, she closed the distance between her and Cami and kissed her. Much to Willows surprise Cami kissed her back with equal ferocity. She pulled back from Cami and smiled seductively, she grabbed Cami's hand and led her out Rousseau's, as soon as they were outside, things escalated very quickly, a simple kiss turned into full on making out, their tongues exploring the insides of each others mouths. Cami went to cop a feel and when she grabbed Willow's breast, it emitted a groan from the red head.

"We should, ah, go back to my place." Cami said, Willow had no objections. She followed Cami almost blindly back to her apartment, once they were inside Willow brought Cami into a deep and passionate kiss. They fell back onto Cami's bed, and when Willow was left without panties, she gasped when Cami's tongue went inside her.

* * *

 _ **AN 2: So the next two chapter's after this are actually going to be named, this is a small series that put into my story, for sadly for some character death, but also Willow/Cami just happened. I got the idea when I first started writing the fic, because in the show, sorry for any spoiler alerts btw if you haven't been keeping up with show, Cami Was Klaus' love interest, and since that is clearly Buffy in this fic I had to change it up. If you don't like these turn of events that really sucks, but I'm open to criticism. Because I already cut Haley out in place of Buffy, so I couldn't have a useless Cami in this fic, it just wouldn't feel right. Sorry for the ramble but the mini series is called, big shocker, Angelus. Also I plan on making another short story that I hope to be posting in the coming weeks about Faiths time spent captive, and her month in Mystic Falls. Enjoy, and remember I love reviews.  
**_


	9. Angelus Part 2

Buffy awoke the next morning, and felt safe. Under the circumstances she shouldn't have but she then felt the strong arms around her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have even made it through last night without him, she would have mentally broke.

"Good morning love," Klaus said, he pulled her closer against him and nuzzled the back of her neck. She sighed and turned in his arms to face him, he looked almost child like in the morning that Buffy couldn't believe that this man could kill someone before they even knew what hit them. She kissed him lightly, and he smiled against her lips,

"I love your dimples," she said poking one of them, he smirked, and kissed her, this time with a bit more fire. He moved her into a sitting position, as he was taking her top off they heard a snicker come from the door way, they turned to see Faith standing there. Klaus growled in disappointment and Buffy's cheeks flushed.

"Crap looks like I chose the wrong time to appear." Faith said with a smirk,

"Well since we aren't yet standing on formalities , get out." Klaus said, covering his lap with a pillow, Faith burst out laughing,

"Damn B, he's big in that department aint' he." She stated obviously having seen his morning erection.

"Faith please get out, just please," Buffy said still embarrassed,

"Look not to be a messenger of bad news but Red didn't come back last night. We know it wasn't Angelus cause he would've called, also he wouldn't be able to get near enough to her to cause damage, just thought I'd let you know." Faith turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door shut Klaus had Buffy's top off and she was on her back, she didn't even realized his shirt was off until he was hovering above her with lustful eyes. She nodded her agreement, and her panties were gone within second, and soon were his pants and boxers. He thrust into her, and she moaned, calling out his name lightly. He brought his lips to her, and set a steady rhythm, her hand moved between them and she rubbed her clit. He sped up faster, and her walls tightened, they both climaxed, her yelling his name at the end.

* * *

Down stairs Rebekah made a face when she heard everything upstairs, while Elijah just shook his head.

"Bloody hell, they are in a house full of vampires, it's not like it wasn't obvious what they were doing, but the screaming his name at the end, that was just overboard." Rebekah complained, looking extremely disgusted, Elijah just chuckled and looked at his little sister,

"It could be worse,"

"Elijah what could be worse than hearing our brother shagging?"

"Well... They could be doing it in front of us." Rebekah made grossed out face,

"Why hell would you say these things." Rebekah asked,

"I bet he was just putting things into perspective for ya." Faith said as she entered the kitchen. Rebekah glared at her,

"Are you really needed here?"

"Wow blondie, thought last night was a one time deal, didn't no you were gonna hate me."

"Well, you didn't know your place then, and now you are with the dirty remarks towards mumsie and Klaus, you just haven't proven yourself useful." Rebekah grabbed her coffee and retreated to the living room, leaving Faith and Elijah alone.

"Well not that it's my business but I heard you say Angelus, um raped you." Elijah said, trying to be careful with how he put it, Faith noticed that and was thankful.

"Um, yeah, he did. A lot, trying to figure out where B is, but I didn't tell him. I have done some seriously bad shit for the short time I have been on this earth. Buffy was the first person who thought I was worth saving, so I owe her... I owe her a lot." Elijah nodded, wishing Klaus would be that way with him, in a sense he was now, thanks to Buffy.

"I am sorry for what you have had to endure, it isn't something anyone should have to go through. Faith you are so young, what ever is in your past shouldn't be held against you." Elijah stated, for some reason Faith just felt like she could open to a complete stranger.

"The things I've done, aren't forgivable by human standards, not that I'm judging you. I have killed people. The first time was by accident but the other times..."

"You had a taste for it," Elijah said, understanding, "Faith, it would be a shame if no one ever fought for your redemption, because the woman I see in front of me now seems very comfortable in her own skin, a woman capable of many things. You were able to overcome your dark past, an ability many people lack." Elijah said, Faith kept finding it easier to talk to him. It felt weird to her that she could trust someone so easily that she barely knew.

* * *

Willow woke up, extremely comfortable. As the events of the night before returned to her she remembered she was with Cami. She looked down to her right and saw Cami still asleep. She smiled and leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Good morning," she said when Cami stirred, Cami opened her eyes and they came to focus on Willow. She smiled,

"Hey," she smiled up at Willow, she stretched. "Last night was amazing," Cami said as she reached up and kissed Willow softly. "Well I have to go see my uncle." Cami said getting out of bed, she leaned down and kissed Willow one more time, "do you need me to see you out?"

"No I'm good, I'll call you?" Willow asked hopefully, Cami smiled at her,

"Definitely." Willow got out of bed slipped into her clothes, that had now turned back into her light blue blouse and jeans. She walked out of Cami's apartment, a smile on her face.

* * *

Buffy and Klaus came downstairs and went into the kitchen, where Elijah and Faith were still talking. Faith turned around, her smirk firmly in place,

"B, next time you and boy toy get on, don't scream his name at the end. I think Rebekah ran away cause' of it." She patted Buffy's shoulder and walked out of the Kitchen. Buffy had turned a shade of red that wasn't even on the color spectrum. Klaus just looked annoyed,

"She does have a point." Elijah said before he followed Faith out. Klaus looked over at Buffy who was now staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Buffy, hey love, Buffy?" He asked getting concerned she hadn't moved and her eyes were just blank. He scooped Buffy up in his arms and laid her down on a couch in the parlor. The inside of Buddy's mind was anything but blank.

 _A man stood outside the gates of Lafayette Cemetery._ _He kept trying to step inside but wasn't allowed._

 _"Well Shit consecrated ground." The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't make it out. An older woman stepped up to the gate just out of reach._

 _"Who might you be?" She asked,_

 _"Who I am isn't important, I'm just looking for Buffy Summers." The woman nodded,_

 _"Let me help you." He smiled a cruel, evil filled smile, and the vision changed. Buffy was standing in front of the Estate, and there was a man knocking on the front door, Rebekah answered it.  
_

 _"Who the hell are you, and why are you on our property?" She asked obviously annoyed, the man chuckled,_

 _"I heard you were a stuck up bitch," this time Buffy knew who it was._

 _"Angelus," she was able to say, when she did he turned around looked strait at her._

 _"Hello, lover." His voice was like ice, she shuddered. He moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving, which worked, she was frozen. "I've been waiting for this moment," he sunk his fangs into her neck._ Buffy was pulled from the vision screaming in pain, as her hand cupped her neck where Angelus had bit her. She looked at Klaus, tears streaming down her face.

"Buffy, love, are you okay?" He asked. they both heard an agonized scream that came from the study that belonged to Faith. They were both in the kitchen in seconds, she was holding her neck in the same place Buffy was and looked at her.

"B, we just shared a vision from the powers. I was watching everything, from the cemetery, to here, and felt it when he bit you." She said, she moved her hand and there was blood, then she looked at Buffy where there was also blood. "B..." She said pointing to her friends neck, Buffy gasped when she felt the blood on her fingers.

"This has never happened before, not the blood part anyways." She said, "Willow!" She screamed, she then remembered that Willow hadn't come home the night before. The door to the study opened, and walked in the girl in question, who was still smiling. Or was until she noticed the panicked looks she was getting from, Buffy, Klaus, and Faith. That's when she saw thee blood,

"Oh my god what happened," she reached out and touched Faith's shoulder, she got the same rush of visions. "Oh god, Angelus is here to kill Buffy, how did he end up in New Orleans?" Willow pondered on it, she then made a decision, "I'm gonna take care of him."

"Willow no you'll kill him," Buffy said at the same time faith said, "Don't you dare."

"I'm not killing him, I'm fighting him, I am going to make him weak, and then I am going to shove that soul of his so far up his ass it will never see the light of day." Faith looked at her,

"Red, are you sayin' make his soul permanent?"

"Yes, and then you'll be able to be happy with him. I have been working on this spell for a while, and even I don't have enough power, but if I channeled the other most powerful witch in New Orleans..."

"Are you saying that if you channel Davina, you'll be powerful enough for this?" Buffy asked,

"Not even just channel her, she'd help cast the spell." Both Buffy and Faith nodded in agreement before Klaus spoke up,

"If he hurts her, I will kill him without hesitation," everyone in the room was about to protest but he held up his hand, and then looked right at Buffy, "he is not going to hurt you or the baby in anyway." He said then walked out of the room. Buffy looked at his back dumbfounded,

"B, I love Angel but he has a point, if he hurts you, I'll help kill him." She said, Willow sighed and sat down at the island.

"I'm sorry Buff,"

"No Wills, it's just I never thought it would come to this." Buffy said, Willow just nodded. "Well on a lighter note, what was that smile all about when you came home." Willow just blushed, "oh my god, you met someone."

"I may have met her the day before yesterday, here..." Willow said with a smile, Buffy's mouth fell open,

"You and Cami, you," Buffy didn't need anymore confirmation when Willow nodded vigorously, "oh my god Wills, I'm so happy for you!" Buffy grabbed Willow and squeezed,

"Okay Buff, oxygen becoming a problem." Willow choked out, Buffy let go of her, and then sighed.

"I'm gonna go find Klaus," with that she left the Kitchen.

* * *

 _ **The French Quarter**_

Klaus walked into the bar that Marcel frequented, he saw him sitting at corner table. He was suddenly sitting across from him.

"Hey Klaus, what can I do ya for," Marcel said as he poured himself a shot.

"Well look who's drinking by himself," Klaus said,

"Yea well, I just found out that Cami left work last night with a girl, and they were kissing. So put a damper on my spirits." He took another shot,

"Sorry to hear that, but I need information, on a Vampire, Angelus I got wind he was coming into town. I just need to know if any of your guys have seen him," Klaus said.

"Angelus, the scourge of Europe Angelus? Yeah he's here alright, made a show of killing some of my night walkers last night." Klaus' face darkened,

"Well that's a shame, he could have been a valuable asset, but he threatened my family." He got up to leave, "thank you Marcelus." He then walked out, he made it half way out of the French Quarter when he ran into Cami. "Hello Camille, to what do I owe the pleasure." Klaus said with a smirk,

"Just going to visit my uncle," she said.

"Ah, Kieran, going to confess about sleeping with a girl last night? Because I am pretty sure that's frowned upon by the Catholic faith." Cami blushed, and then shook it off,

"You're an ass," she said with a laugh, "seriously though Willow is so sweet, and warm, and down to earth." Cami said, Klaus got an amused look on his face,

"You slept with Willow?" He asked still not believing her,

"Yes Klaus I did, and don't say anything snarky otherwise I'll put you in a kamoura lock." She threatened and then walked away, he was then in front of her,

"Be careful tonight Cami, a vampire is in town after Buffy, and to get to her he might go after anyone who is close to her. So if he hurts you, that will draw out Willow." With that he was gone, Cami just shrugged it off and walked towards the church to speak with Kieran.

* * *

 _ **Lafayette Cemetery**_

Agnes stood inside one of the tombs looking at Angelus,

"So you want to kill the Slayer." He just looked at her and nodded yes, a sadistic smirk planted firmly on his lips. "You would help us kill her, and in turn her child."

"Look, Agnes, I don't give a fuck about the baby inside of her. All I care about is killing her and everyone one she has ever loved, in reverse order of course."

"This isn't going to be easy for you, she is living with the Mikaelsons." She said,

"Ah, the original family of vampires, can't be killed except by one object, that no longer exists. The oldest and strongest vampires of their breed in the world. Look witchy I know what I am walking into, that's why I have got some leverage." He nodded at the corner of the room where Dawn was bound, and gagged. He walked closer to her and ran a hand down the side of her face, she screamed when he made contact with her, he in turn kicked her in the head knocking her unconscious. "God she's so fucking annoying," he said. "But I am going to enjoy bleeding her dry, and painting their front door with her blood."

* * *

Night time approached, and Buffy watched as the sun went down. She knew that Angelus was going to be making an appearance, thanks to the information Klaus got from Marcel. That only had confirmed what she knew was true, he was in New Orleans to kill her. As the sun descended behind the clouds, Buffy shuddered at the thought that she was soon going to have to see the same smile that had put her through hell her junior year of high school. The same smile she saw when Kendra was being killed, the same smile he had when he killed Jenny. Giles walked up behind her and placed and hand on her shoulder,

"This seems oddly familiar, but I can't touch on why." Buffy recalled what he was talking about,

"When we were waiting for the Turok-Han, to show the potentials that nothing was un-killable. To show Vi..." She felt tears stream down her face, "I'm sorry Giles, it's just, she remained the most level headed that night of any of the potentials and she..." She couldn't say it, that was a wound that was still to fresh. Giles nodded and embraced her, she sighed, she looked out the window and froze, standing in front of the house, was Angelus. She moved to the front door and opened it. She stepped out onto the porch,

"Angelus," she practically snarled,

"Hello, lover," he said as he moved onto the bottom step. "What a nice place you've got here, nice place to raise a kid, get married, oh wait you won't get to have that chance when I rip that thing out of you." Buffy stepped up to him, and slammed her fist into his face,

"Think it's a really good idea to piss me off?" She asked as he picked himself up off the ground,

"I'm thinking yes. Hey I have one question for you, when was the last time Dawn called you?" He walked away, Buffy stood there just staring at him, before falling to her knees.

"Giles get the phone!" He ran out and handed her the phone, she dialed Dawn's number, a very unwelcome voice answered,

"Hello, sunshine," Drusilla purred.

"Why the hell do you have my sister's phone?" Buffy asked coldly, Rebekah was now out there with her, per Giles request.

"Such bad language, hurting my feelings. You will get no cakes, isn't that right Miss Edith?" She was talking to her doll, "sunshine wants to know where her sister is." There was the sound of metal and the a shrill scream that sounded like Dawn.

"You get your hands off my sister!" Buffy yelled,

"The pixie's told me about you. You are going to kill my poor Angel. Not if I can help it!" She said sharply, another scream coming from Dawn, "Angel lets his princess play with her food. He is a good daddy, better than the one of your monster child." Drusilla said wistfully, "hurry hurry little Slayer, the kettles almost done boiling, if you're not here before it starts, you will miss cake time!" She hung up, Buffy felt cold, she was unable to do anything. Rebekah tried to get her attention, but couldn't shake Buffy out of it.

"Nik, Nik! Niklaus Mikaelson, get your ass out here! Now!" Klaus was on the front porch within a heartbeat and when he saw Buffy he looked at his sister incredulously,

"What the hell did you let her do?"

"Nik, I didn't do anything, she punched Angelus in the face, and then I came out here after he left, then that nutcase, Drusilla has her sister captive, and the girl is catatonic, so why don't you be a good boyfriend and get her the hell inside!" He bent down and picked Buffy up, he then brought her inside and sat her down on of the couches, she had the same look on her face, and she was un-moving. She didn't even blink, Willow walked into the room and when she saw Buffy she immediately new,

"Dawns about to get killed," Rebekah nodded, "Faith get to Lafayette Cemetery, look around!" Willow ordered, Faith came out of the kitchen and left. "Klaus I need you to get inside her head, and get her to come out, she will, you just have to find the right memory."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I've done it before." She walked out, Klaus reached out and took her hand, and then closed his eyes.

 _ **He saw a house, the number on the mail box read '1630 Revello Drive'. He walked inside, and found Buffy sitting on a couch, she looked a little younger than she did now, but she was still gorgeous.**_

 _ **"Buffy," he said as he approached her. She turned and looked at him and smiled,**_

 _ **"How did you find me?" She asked, her attention fixated on the couch, where he saw a woman who heavily resembled Buffy lying dead.**_

 _ **"Is that your mother?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, this was when I first realized that I was going to be taking on Dawn." The image shifted, and he found himself in a large building, and Buffy was scolding who he assumed to be Dawn.**_

 _ **"Why, god why would you tell me this!"**_

 _ **"Because, Buffy I was trying to have an adult conversation with my big sister, but apparently me losing my virginity is way to big a deal to be handled properly."**_

 _ **"Dawn you are seventeen and a half yea-"**_

 _ **"Exactly Buffy, I am almost eighteen. I should be able to make these decisions, at least the boy I slept with didn't happen to be a two hundred fifty year old vampire who loses his soul every time he gets... Happy." Buffy just shook her head. Klaus assumed this was when Buffy realized that Dawn could make her own decisions, the image shifted again, and he saw Buffy and Dawn again in some graveyard.**_

 _ **"The key is to be ready," a hand came up out of the ground, and Dawn fought a vampire. Buffy ended up having to kill it, that's when he realized that Dawn could take care of her self. The image once again shifted to a paralyzed Dawn sitting on a couch, with a remote stuck in her hand. Buffy was laughing, and then her image dispersed. She re-materialized and Dawn was no longer frozen, Willow was now with them. He assumed that was when she learned that Dawn still needed help. It shifted back to the first time he had seen Buffy inside her head.  
**_

 _ **"Buffy,"**_

 _ **"Yea Klaus?"**_

 _ **"Dawn needs your help."**_

 _ **"I have already offered her head on a platter." She said bitterly,**_

 _ **"No you haven't, you decided that she was able to protect herself, make her own decisions, but she still needed help."**_

 _ **"And where did that get her. It didn't it just made me realize how dangerous my life is, and how dangerous it will be for her." She pointed to her stomach, but since it was somewhat a memory she didn't have a aby bump yet.**_

 _ **"Those are all challenges we have to face. But we will get through it Buffy, me and you, and right now there is a member of our family that needs help."**_ He took his hands from her head and she looked over at him, she was finally out of her own mind.

"Member of our family?"

"Buffy, she is your sister, that makes her family. Now come on, let's go see if we can help Willow. Rebekah went with Faith, so you will see your sister again." He squeezed her hand, helped her off the couch, and they went to find Willow together.

* * *

Faith and Rebekah walked through Lafayette Cemetery in silence. They really didn't get a long, but when it came to something like this, they were on the same page.

"I hate this cemetery." Rebekah grumbled as they kept walking,

"You and me both, reminds me of every single cemetery I have patrolled since being called, only all rapped up into one." Then silence fell over them, that is until they heard the sound of screaming, Faith took off full tilt and Rebekah sighed and followed her. They came upon a crypt and inside was Drusilla, and a very bloody, cut up Dawn.

"She looks like she's barely holding on," Faith said before stepping into the crypt. "So listen up psycho bitch, you are going to give Dawn to me, and then you are going to die." Faith said pulling a steak from her jacket,

"Silly Slayer, I thought you would have learned, especially after what I did to your friend." Faith lost it, ad Drusilla found herself on the ground getting punched in the face, repeatedly. Finally a steak found it's way into Drusilla's heart, and it was ashes to ashes. She dusted herself off, and was about to help Dawn, when someone grabbed her from behind, and she was thrown against a wall.

"Rebekah grab Dawn, I got him." She punched Angelus in the face, and then sent a hard kick to his kneecap. Rebekah used her speed and rushed in, grabbing dawn, and rushing out. Faith stood off against Angelus,

"Sorry about psycho whore, but she killed a friend of mine, and then she tried to kill me, again." Angelus backhanded her, and she recovered by sweeping his legs out.

"You shouldn't have touched her, my little bitch," he spat. That rubbed salts in the wounds that were made when he had raped her, she elbowed his sternum, and when she heard a crack she tried to toss him he grabbed her arm and snapped it, before punching her hard in the face. She fell to the floor, and he landed on top of her, "you want another round with me don't you Faith," he whispered cruelly, he moved his head right by her ear, "you want me inside you." Faith took that opportunity and head butted him hard, she then grabbed him by the head with her thighs and twisted, his neck snapped, but she also felt something happen to her ankle in the process. when he fell to the ground she felt his hand loosen its grip around her ankle. She got up off the floor of the crypt and limped painfully out.

* * *

Rebekah burst threw the doors of the study startling Klaus, Willow, Elijah, Willow and Giles. Buffy to the point that Rebekah received a punch strait to the nose. Then Buffy recoiled when she Dawn in Rebekah's arms. She sobbed in relief,

"Dawnie oh god, oh god I am so sorry," Dawn was asleep,

"I gave her my blood on the way home, she fell asleep, I mean I would to if you had seen the way she looked."

"Rebekah can you please put her in my room?" Buffy asked, Rebekah nodded,

"Yea of course. Faith stayed at the crypt where we found Dawn. She killed Drusilla, then Angelus showed up. She told to get Dawn and run, so I did." She said before taking Dawn upstairs, everyone except Willow turned to look at Buffy.

'Buff, I know what you're thinking, but Faith can handle her own against him for a little while she'll be fine' Willow thought at Buffy. Buffy shook her head and walked out of the Study, she was followed by Giles.

"Buffy I know what you are thinking, but you and I know as well as Willow that Faith will be okay."

"How did you-"

"Because the coven taught me how to intercept those messages without interfering how they were received." She just nodded,

"It's just this day, it just keeps seeming to get worse. Though on the up side Drusilla died."

* * *

Faith limped down the poorly lit street, clutching her right arm against her body. She couldn't seem to able to put close to any pressure on her foot, she saw a few eyes that were lining the rooftops were looking at her, and she realized she had a small gash on her cheek.

"Oh you have got be fucking with me!" She exclaimed, she had to keep moving, her arm felt useless, and that was a bad thing because she just lost her dominate arm. her breathing was shallow, and she could feel her body going into shock, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She knew this was the powers finally saying that she was done, because of what she had done all those years ago. It was always going to catch up with her, so she finally just stopped and looked up at the sky.

"You know what powers, I'm done. Just fuck it, I tap, come and get me." She closed her eyes and waited for death but nothing happened, she groaned and kept moving, then she felt arms around her, and she was back at the estate. Elijah looked down at her,

"I told you, it would be a waist to give up on someone such as you." He said, he offered her some of his blood, she nodded and took some, she felt her arm and ankle mend, and the small gash on her cheek vanished. She was about to say thank you when a terrified scream came from the foyer. They rounded the corner from the living room and stopped dead, Buffy was on the floor, and had her own body draped over an others repeating "no" over and over. It was in that moment that Faith realized it was Giles. Willow was in the corner sobbing, and Faith just dropped to her knees.

"Who did this?" Faith asked, her voice small, Buffy picked her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was only able to say one thing, and that one thing was 'Angelus.'

* * *

 _ **An: So I was crying while writing the end of this chapter, in the comics Angelus does kill Giles, I had to do this because it shapes Buffy's character. Also I killed of Drusilla because she killed Vi... I am an awful person, this chapter is very close to me because I cried like I baby when I read Giles death in the comics, and I carried that with me. This was just so hard to write. But I hope you guy's enjoy, because there is one chapter left in the Angelus series, and come late June I should have the side story about Faiths' time in Mystic Falls up. Please review, I know I have made a few turns in the recent chapters, but I am open to the criticism. Thanks again to my followers, love you guys. As always I completely own all grammatical errors and punctuation mistakes. So remember as always, I love reviews.  
**_


	10. Angelus Part 3

_**10 minutes before Elijah and Faith returned.**_

Buffy and Giles were out on the deck talking.

"I can't believe Drusilla is finally dead!" Buffy said happily, "I really wish I could drink right now to celebrate." She stated with a pout, Giles laughed,

"After what she did to Kendra, and then Vi, she deserved it more than ever." Giles said, Buffy turned around and terror came over her as she looked behind Giles.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt this conversation about Dru, but say hi to Jenny for me." Angelus grabbed Giles head in each hand and twisted, Giles neck snapped, and he fell to the ground dead. "I don't think I will ever get tired of that." He then advanced on Buffy who frozen in fear, he smiled at her, "what's the matter lover?" He moved over to her and he sunk his fangs into her neck,

"Klaus!" She screamed, Angelus went flying, and Buffy found blood in her mouth immediately. Her wounds healed, and that's when Willow came out,

"Klaus take her inside, now!" He tried to move Buffy but she wouldn't, she just kept pointing to Giles body. Klaus sighed, frustrated, but scooped Giles body up in his arms and brought him inside. Willow turned to Angelus, her eye's jet black, the veins had reappeared, and her hair turned black. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed, she drew her arm backwards, and Angelus was pulled to her. She sent shock pulses through his body, and then flung him across the driveway. He was about to get up when Willow appeared in front of him, she kicked him, harder than even a Slayer could kick. "You took Giles from us," she then used magic to turn his blood into acid, "you killed half of our junior class, killed Jenny, had Kendra killed, and almost killed Dawn," she then held her hand out in front of her, and mystical shock wave sent him flying into a tree. He was impaled by a branch to the stomach and he groaned in pain. Her eyes then turned white and she walked over to him. "You tried to kill Buffy, almost killed me. But the one thing you don't seem to understand is," she reached out and touched his arm, which began to blister on contact, "you do not mess with family." He mumbled something, "couldn't here you, why don't you speak up." She suggested as she kicked him in the groin.

"I am going to kill you." He said as blood was forced from his mouth,

"No you're not, you are going to take a nice long nap." She touched the side of his head and he went unconscious, her eyes and hair returned to normal and she walked back inside knowing he wasn't waking up any time soon. She looked down at Buffy who was draped over Giles and repeating the word "no" over and over. She sank to the floor, tears running down her cheeks. She buried her head in her lap, and screamed, the window next to her shattered.

Dawn walked down the steps and saw the scene that had unfolded, Buffy looked at her younger sister.

"Dawnie," she opened her arms, and Dawn just ran back up the stairs. More cries escaped Buffy, as she went back over to Giles. Klaus sat next to her on the floor rubbing her back, just then Faith and Elijah walked in. Faith dropped to her knees,

"Who did this?" She asked, her voice small, Buffy picked up her head and looked at her friend.

"Angelus."

* * *

Buffy sat still staring at Giles body, she hadn't moved. It had been three hours, and every attempt to get her to move had ended either with a broken bone, or a hard punch in the stomach. Faith sat on the stairs staring off into space, and Dawn was now sitting next to Buffy crying. Willow had put Angelus into a mystical coma that he could only wake up from when his soul was reunited with his body. He was in one of the spare coffins Klaus had in the basement. Elijah was a little broken up about the loss of a friend, and Rebekah had suffered several injuries trying to move Buffy. Klaus stood in the door way of the Kitchen, overlooking the scene in front of him.

"Buffy, you need to go get some rest. It's been three hours love, you are putting to much stress on the baby." Klaus calmly, Buffy looked up at him,

"She's never going to know her grandfather, not her real one or her surrogate one. She's never going to know her grandmother, she's going to grow up not knowing these amazing people." She said new tears coming to her eyes, but she finally got up and walked over to Klaus. He opened his arms and she fell into them, he picked her up and carried her upstairs. He laid down on her bed; Buffy clung to him like a lifeline, one that if she let go of she'd go insane. Dawn came into the room,

"Buffy, can I stay with you?" Buffy nodded and looked at Klaus,

"Thank you," is all she said, he kissed the side of her head and got up. Dawn moved over to Buffy and hugged her, they both began to cry. Klaus left the room, and walked down the stairs into his study. He poured a glass of bourbon, and downed it, then another one. About half way through the bottle Elijah came in.

"Niklaus, I understand what is happening to Buffy is impacting you heavily. But drinking your sorrows away isn't going to help."

"Elijah, get out of here before you say the wrong thing." Klaus warned,

"Brother, you should not be left alone in this, so put down the glass and talk."

"Elijah, leave," Klaus said with more anger,

"If you insist on acting like a child then do so, you have no warrant to take your anger out on me." Klaus lost it, he punched Elijah in the face and sent him through the window. He rushed over to Elijah, but Elijah kicked out and sent across the yard. Klaus got up, and ripped a branch off a tree and hurled it, it lodged in Elijah's shoulder. He was about to throw it back at Klaus as he ripped it out, but Willow stormed outside.

"Enough!" She screamed and used her magic and pulled both brothers to her, "you are not helping anything by beating each other." She dropped them and Klaus charged Willow, he regretted it when he felt a burning sensation throughout his entire body and fell to the ground convulsing. "You do not, try to attack me, get him inside and calm down." She walked away, Elijah looked at Klaus and realized his skin was desiccated. He sighed, 'Willow is stronger than Esther ever was,' he thought as he picked up Klaus and threw him over his shoulder and walked inside. Rebekah was sitting at the counter when he came in carrying Klaus.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, Elijah dropped Klaus on the floor.

"Our brother attacked me, we fought, and then Willow turned his blood into acid, before freezing his heart." He shrugged off his suit coat which was now ruined and stained with blood. "She's more powerful than mother ever was," he stated. Klaus gasped awake and looked around, his eyes fixed on Elijah and then Rebekah.

"Where's Willow?" He asked,

"Leave her the bloody hell alone, she wouldn't have had to intervene if you both weren't acting like children." Rebekah scolded, she looked at Klaus, "look I understand that you are upset about the entire situation, but fighting your brother, or Willow isn't going to solve anything." She sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Elijah looked at Klaus and sighed, he sat down at the counter,

"Niklaus, I understand everything that's happening right now is upsetting you, but this isn't the way to solve anything." Klaus was about to respond when they heard Willow scream, which was cut off, and Faith began shouting.

"Put her down or I will kill you!" Faith shouted, Klaus and Elijah were standing by Faith when they saw a very awake Angelus holding an unconscious Buffy. Klaus was about ready to kill him when he Faith and Elijah felt a popping sensation in their heads. They fell to the ground,

"You wouldn't have the balls to kill me sweetness." Angelus said, he kicked Faith hard in the face and knocked he out. He walked out the front door,

"Well that was something," Amy said, she had been tracking Willow for years after Sunnydale imploded.

"I just care about Buffy, she is going to get tortured and then she's going to die." He walked away, Amy nodded and disappeared. Angelus smiled to himself as he walked down the street, he was finally going to kill Buffy. He took a turn and walked into an abandoned house. He had Amy spell it. He chained Buffy to the wall, and slapped her across the face, she looked up at him, her eyes cold.

"What the hell do you want?" Buffy spat, he laughed,

"What else? To torture you." He took a knife out of his back pocket and made a large cut across her cheek and lapped the blood off. The wound closed almost instantly. "Well aren't you full of surprises."

"I'm not the longest living Slayer in history for nothing." She said coolly,

"Let's change the longest living to longest lived. 'Cause you see lover, in addition to torture, I am going to kill you." He said punching her in the face, Buffy looked at him and spat blood in his face. "Last act of defiance?"

"Not nearly the last." She said and kicked out her leg, it connected with his stomach but he didn't even move. Immediately after that chains came from the wall and locked her feet in place.

"By the way, Amy says hi."

* * *

Willow got up off the ground and looked around her. Her head hurt, and the basement door was open.

"Oh goddess," she was off the ground and went to the foyer. Faith was on the ground unconscious, Klaus and Elijah were both holding their heads. She held her hands out in front of her and chanted in Latin, Faith woke up, and the brothers took their hands from their heads. "What the hell happened?" She asked, then she felt a presence, and her eyes turned black, "Amy." She said, her voice deadly. Amy materialized in front of her,

"Hey witch bitch." She smiled, she was truly insane.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked, growing inpatient.

"Well you see, Angel, or Angelus, whatever he's going by now said he needed a hand when he got into New Orleans, he said the witches here couldn't do magic, but I can."

"Look, Amy, I don't have time for your shit." She tried to move but Amy grabbed her, Willow looked her dead in the eyes and grabbed her by the side of her head and brought it down into her knee. "I don't have time for this." Amy flung her hand out trying to push Willow back with her magic. "Amy Madison," she said her eyes were white now and her hair started to turn white, "the last time you tried to contain me. It didn't work, you know why? I kicked your ass, the time before that, you had to have an entire coven help you." She brushed her hand down the side of Amy's face. Underneath her hand the skin started to boil. "It's been 9 years since you tried to beat the last time, and in those nine years I have become stronger than you could ever imagine. Now leave," she snapped her fingers and Amy was gone. Willows eyes and hair returned to normal and she walked out the front door, leaving two very confused originals in her wake. Faith knew what had happened though, and she nodded in approval.

Willow walked to St. Anne's church and into Davina's room, startling the young witch. She walked right over to Davina and put her hands on either side of her head. She projected the restoration spell into her head.

"I need your help to tweak that spell. Make the soul that is returning stay permanent, I need something called The Orb Thesulah. Do you know where I can get one? It's the size of a soft ball but is made of glass, and has an inner shimmering." She described it, Davina shook her head.

"We don't need it, ancestral magic is centered around the souls of the dead. We should be able to call on the soul and pull from our side." She explained, Willow looked dumbfounded,

"I didn't know that was possible." She sighed, "I need you to help me get a location on Buffy. She'd be in an abandoned house. This witch Amy, probably hid the house, maybe made several houses have the same spell over them so it would take us time to look." Davina walked over to a picture that was newly drawn, on it was a picture of Amy's face,

"She cast the spell several times. She's got power, but compared to you in me it's not a lot. This may take a couple hours." Willow spoke in Latin and then looked at Davina.

"For the next six hours you can only be seen by me and mine," she said. Davina nodded and they started to break down the spells on the houses one by one.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later:**_

"Ahhh!" A shrill scream escaped Buffy as a knife was plunged into her forearm and then twisted up. It shredded through her bicep, it healed almost instantly as the knife was removed.

"Gee Buff, you really know how to hold out." He got in her face, the second he did she headutted him in the nose. "That's it, you've lost your living privileges." He was about plunge the knife through her neck when he was sent flying again the wall. He was pinned by magic,

"Quod perditum est, invenietur. Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, te invoc spirit al trecerii. Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte! Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el. Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce. Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie! Acum!"

Willow and Davina recited, Davina had her right arm in front of her pinning Angelus, and Willow had her left hand outstretched with her palm turned up with glowing white orb made of magic just above it, as Davina chanted Willow spoke over her,

"Your soul was pulled from the nether worlds and is reunited with your body. It will stay so, through happiness and through loss. What was once lost may returned to you, never will it break, never will it be broken again!" Willows eyes had turned white,

"Quod perditum est, invenietur. Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, te invoc spirit al trecerii. Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte! Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el. Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce. Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie! Acum!" A glow shined through his eyes and he fell to the floor. Willow clapped her hands together and the chains bound Buffy broke; she fell to her knees. He picked up his head and looked around, his eyes focused on Buffy, then Willow and the newcomer.

"Buffy?" He asked,

"Angel!" Buffy screeched, she got off the ground and ran over to him, she grabbed him into a hug. Willow turned to Davina; she had a nose bleed, when she noticed Willow looking at her sympathetically she quickly wiped at the blood.

"Thank you so much Davina. Why don't you go and get some rest." Davina nodded and walked out, Willow turned her attention back to Buffy and Angel.

"Where am-, the last thing I remember was I was with Faith in L.A." He shook his head in confusion,

"Come, me and Buffy are gonna get you someplace safe." Willow grabbed both their hands and closed her eyes, they were suddenly standing in the living room of the estate. Faith screamed a little but when she saw that Angelus looked like Angel again she rushed over to him. There were actual tears in her eyes,

"Angel," she actually sobbed earning awed glances from Buffy and Willow, She pulled him into a kiss, and he responded accordingly.

"Faith, I-" he got a good look into the foyer and saw Giles lifeless body, the entire three months he was Angelus passed through his mind. "I- I did this," he pointed at Giles, "I was Angelus... For- for how long?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Three months," Faith answered, he looked at Faith, his face filled with remorse, and guilt.

"All the things I did, the things I did t-"

"Hey, that wasn't you. I saw you without a soul way back when... What happened that night shouldn't have happened, but damn, it felt so right." Faith said with a laugh,

"It's something that can never happen again." Angel said, there were tears streaming down his face, "I never met to hurt you, any of you. I'm sorry!" He screamed,

"Angel, I made your soul permanent," Willow said. "I made it so you can finally be happy, and you won't lose your soul for getting... Well... A happy," Willow said, earning a glare from Faith. He turned his head, and focused on Buffy,

"You're actually pregnant?" He asked, his voice filled with remorse, "I can't believe I actually tried... I- Buffy, Faith... I- I have to go. I have to get back to L.A." He got up, and moved for the door,

"Hey!" Faith called, he stopped, "I have been waiting for three months to get the man who finally taught me how to love back, and he just walks away? Hell no! I don't care about what Angelus did, because you are not him. So if you go and try to deal with this by yourself I am going to be on your heals. Damn it Angel I love you. Me the girl who was afraid to let people in, the girl who murdered people for fun, and for a father figure. I was left alone to deal with my guilt because of the choices I made, because I lost the very few friends I had. But Angel you are not alone anymore, hell you never were. You've got Buffy, Willow, Xander, hell even Spike, but you also got me, and if you walk out that door without me, I will find you. When i find you, I won't leave you alone, you understand me?" Buffy and Willow looked stunned at the declaration of love. 'She has really grown up," Willow thought at Buffy, "Yeah she has," Buffy responded.

"Faith n-"

"So help me god if you say no I will knock you out, hog tie you, and have Spike bring us back to L.A." He looked down at Giles, and then walked out of the house, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Jesus Christ!" Faith exclaimed as she followed him out. Buffy looked at Willow and sat down on the couch, Willow sat down beside her.

"Why do the powers always have to take away happiness?" Buffy asked with a sob, "our life just got shattered, it's broken and I can't fix it!" The tensions in the room shot up as Buffy let go of all the stress. "My ex boyfriend, an amazing man was made a demon again, who just spent two hours torturing me. He almost killed my baby, he killed Giles, Dawn almost died. Why does everyone I love die!" Willow felt tears in her eyes, they began to shed wher her phone wrang, she answered it without looking.

"Hello?" She asked,

"Hey Will, I was looking for information on G-Man." Xander said on the other line.

"Xander we need you to come to New Orleans... Giles... He-he, Angelus..." Willow couldn't say the words, but she heard the phone hit the ground followed by the sound of a wall getting punched.

"I'll be there tomorrow." He hung up, Willow hung her head. Buffy looked up at her,

"Did anyone check on Dawn?" They both shot up and went running up the stairs, Dawns neck was broken. "No Dawnie, no, please wake up, please wake up!" They heard a crack and Dawn woke up gasping.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, she was very disoriented,

"Klaus!" Buffy and Willow yelled, he was up the stairs and standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong," he looked at dawn who had slight bruising on her neck. The only bruising that came from your neck snapping. But the bruises were fading, "what happened?"

"We came up here... And her neck was snapped, and I was pleading for her to wake up... Oh god," Buffy turned to Dawn.

"She's in transition." Klaus said,

"Transition into what? Transition into what Buffy?" Dawn asked, everything was stimulating her, the lights were too bright, her thoughts were racing.

"A vampire." Buffy bit back a sob. "Rebekah," she called loud enough that the Mikaleson sister could here. She appeared in the door way. "You said you gave Dawn some of your blood tonight." She said trying to stay steady,

"Yeah what's the prob...lem." She caught on, "Oh god she in transition. Let me get her a blood bag." She rushed out the room, all eyes were trained on Dawn. Willow and Buffy started talking at once, asking if she was okay, checking to make sure that she was comfortable.

"Everyone stop!" She yelled, "and turn off the Damn light, it hurts my head, all of this." Everyone quieted down, and Klaus flicked off the light. Klaus was the only one who had remained stoic.

"Dawn, the longer you wait to complete the transition the worse all of this will get." Klaus said calmly,

"But... I don't wanna be a vampire." Dawn said her voice small, she looked at Buffy, "Buffy I don't want to be a vampire." She said again with pained sob, she calmed down immediately when she saw Rebekah in the doorway, a blood bag in hand. All eyes were on her, she decided there that she had to have a life, she had to live, the desire of survival broke through the fear and she nodded at Rebekah. Rebekah tossed her the blood bag, and Dawn opened it. She drank some of the blood, she was revolted at first but then relished in the flavor. She but the bag down. "Ahhh," she screamed, it felt like there were wisdom teeth growing over her canines.

"Her fangs just developed," Klaus explained to a very concerned Buffy. She nodded slowly, Dawn looked around the room. She felt infinitely better, but her eyes landed on Willow's neck, she was suddenly in front of Willow, the vanes had appeared bellow hey eyes, and her fangs had dropped.

"Dawnie no," Willow said, Dawn was about to bite her when Rebekah grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"First rule of control, don't feed off of friends or family. Elijah I need your help, we have a baby vamp up here." Elijah walked in from across the hall,

"What are you talking sister, there are no vampires in this house besides us." He said before he saw the veins under Dawn's eyes. "Oh Lord, Dawn if you will come with me." She didn't budge Rebekah caught her gaze,

"Go with Elijah," she compelled Dawn nodded and went with him.

* * *

Buffy sat at the head of her bed, her head in her hands. Silent tears were streaming down her face, the man she had come to love as a father was dead, and her little sister was now a vampire. She shut out the world, and went back to the place in her mind where everything was safe. Klaus walked in and saw the look in Buffy's eyes. He sighed and sat down next to her, he placed his hand over hers.

 _ **Buffy sat at the bar staring at the wall in front of her, drinking her imaginary tequila.**_

 _ **"Hiding in your head again love?" Klaus asked as he appeared on the seat next to her, she turned to look at him.**_

 _ **"Do you know why I chose this memory?" She asked him curiously,**_

 _ **"Why's that love?"**_

 _ **"Because, it was a time in my life where everything was okay. My sister wasn't a vampire the man who was a father to me was alive. This is the memory of the night a hot stranger sat next me, the night where I met the man I love." She said, she took a shot of imaginary tequila, "also when I could drink." She said,**_

 _ **"You can't stay in here forever," Klaus said,**_

 _ **"Why not?" She asked with a pout, one of the first things he noticed about her was how sexy her pout was.**_

 _ **"Because you have a life to live. You and I are having a baby, your sister needs your help, the world still exists, you have to come out love."**_

 _ **"Will you promise to be by my side forever, for the rest of our lives?"**_

 _ **"I don't have to promise something I have the intention of doing."** _

He opened his eyes and Buffy looked down up at him. He kissed her softly on the lips and Buffy laid back in bed, Klaus' arms found their way around her.

"If you don't hold me like this forever I'll leave you," Buffy said with a small laugh. Klaus chuckled and stroked her arm soothingly. She laid her head on his shoulder, "my heart hurts." She said sadly,

"I know love, but in time it will heal." He said, he wasn't close to ready to admit it out loud but he was turning into a better man because of Buffy. He never dreamed of coming to New Orleans to fall in love with a gorgeous woman, he never would have dreamed of being a father. He was trying to win the french quarter purely out of spite, but on some level he was doing it to make it a safer place for his daughter.

* * *

"Angel. Angel!" Faith ran after him, he stopped and turned around, tears were streaming down his face.

"What?" He asked sharply, "I can't be with you, I know that my soul is permanent but I can't be with you after everything that I did to you. I can't be around Buffy, Willow, or Dawn." His eyes turned painful as the memory of what he did to Dawn came into his mind. "I- oh god," he sobbed, "Dawn..."

"I know, Slayer hearing, she had vampire blood in her system," Faith said coolly, even though the thought of Dawn as a vampire hurt her, she knew it wasn't Angel's fault it was Angelus'.

"Dawn's a vampire?" He asked,

"Yes, and that wasn't your fault it was Angelus. If I didn't want to be with you after all the shit that went down, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She looked Angel dead in the eyes, "you are coming back with me." He started to protest, but she punched hard in the face knocking him out. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back through the open front door. She let his arm drop, and went to go find Elijah. She found him in the study talking to Dawn, he saw Faith and caught Dawn' eyes.

"Stay in here, don't leave." She sat down in one of the chairs and he walked out.

"Can you compel the other type of vampire?" She asked him,

"I don't see why I couldn't, they are still vampires." He walked over to Angel's unconscious form. "Have Willow make it so he can't leave, and have her turn this ring," he took the claddagh ring of Angel' finger, "into a daylight ring. Tell her to look through my mothers grimoire and she will find the spell." She nodded and set off to find Willow, Willow was up in her room.

"Red, I need you to spell this ring, Elijah said to make it into a 'daylight ring' you could find it in his mother's grimoire, whatever the hell that is. I also need you to spell the house so Angel can't leave." She turned and walked out of Willow' room. She stopped by Buddy's room, she opened the door slightly she saw Buffy was finally asleep. Klaus looked over at her and put a finger to his lips, she nodded and headed back down the stairs. She saw Rebekah go into the study,

"Hey Blondie," Faith said, she saw Rebekah had a glass of bourbon, "I would kill for one of those."

"Go ahead." Rebekah said, Faith walked over and poured herself a glass of bourbon, Dawn looked over at the glass,

"Can you get me one?" She asked Faith,

"Sure your what sixteen or something," she handed Dawn a glass. Dawn's eyes camped out,

"Faith, I am 26 years old!" She said angrily, she was in front of Faith and pushed her backwards into a wall, "I am not a little kid anymore, so don't treat me like one!" She punched the wall next to Faith' head leaving a hole. Faith fought the urge to smack her.

"It's her emeotins, they're heightened right now. And I am assuming she has a temper." Rebekah said,

"You have no idea." Faith said, earning a death glare from Dawn.

"Faith our type of Vampire feels everything much more acutely. When we feel love it envelopes us. That is why I fall in love so easily, before I was turned, I was very loving and compassionate. But when I turned my temper also flared. Niklaus being half wolf, has a temper, and that temper as a vampire is amplified into rage. Elijah, his stoicism increased when he became a vampire, but also did the anger he rarely shows." She explained, Faith nodded,

"So I should probably stay clear of Dawn for a little while." She said, Dawn nodded her agreement as she tossed back her drink. Faith finished hers before walking out of the study, she saw Elijah restraining Angel. He turned Angel to him and looked him in the eyes,

"Calm down," Angel stopped struggling, "good, now Faith what is it you need him to know?" Elijah asked,

"He needs to let go of the guilt he has over this situation, that it's not his fault. He needs to understand that letting go of the shit you've done is okay, that he can still be a champion in there eyes of the powers if he keeps fighting for good. That I still love him, regardless of what Angelus has done to me." Elijah caught his gaze and compelled him, he looked at Faith,

"It's done, now if you excuse me I have to deal with the youngest Summers." Elijah said before walking out, Faith walked over to Angel and led him upstairs to her room.

"You are going to be staying with me until Willow finishes your daylight ring."

"What's a daylight ring?"

"It's a ring that allows vampires to walk in the sun. I'll have her make one for Spike too when he comes and gets us." She stood on her tiptoe and kissed him.

"I love you," he said,

"Why don't we take that knew soul of yours for a test drive?" She asked with a seductive smile.

* * *

The sun came through the windows, and lit up the room. Klaus woke up at the rays of light, he looked down at Buffy who was still sleeping peacefully. He focused and when he heard the strong sound of the baby's heart beat he sighed. It was the most soothing sound to know that his little wolf was okay. Buffy stirred next to him,

"Good morning love," he said as he kissed the side of her head. She smiled,

"Bathroom!" She practically screamed, he had her over the toilet, she started puking, when she looked into the bowl she screamed. There was blood, "oh no. No. No, no!" She sobbed, "Klaus what's happening?!" She asked frantically,

"Buffy when was the last time you ate love?" Klaus asked,

"Yesterday morning."

"The last thing in your system was my blood from after Angelus bit you. That's all it is."

"I thought it was the baby I thought she was dying." She sobbed, Klaus rubbed her back.

"Brush your teeth while I go get your breakfast." She nodded, he left her room and went down into the kitchen. Willow sat at the island eating a bowl of cereal, and Elijah stood at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. There was a knock at the front door,

"I got it," Willow said, she walked to the front door which was now closed. Someone had also moved Giles body. She opened the door to see Xander,

"Xander," she said, she hugged him tightly as tears escaped her.

"Wills I am so sorry," he said. "Where's Buffy." She walked over to the stairs, he followed her up to Buffy's room. They opened the door to see Buffy lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Buff, brought you a present," Willow stepped aside and Xander sat on the bed. Buffy looked at him and tears sprang to her eyes,

"Hey Buff," he hugged her tightly; Willow climbed over into the other side of the bed and put her arms around both of them.

"How did Andrew take the news?" Buffy managed to ask,

"He broke down, but Rona and him are keeping the slayeretes in line until I get back." Xander said, he rarely wore his emotions on the surface, especially after Anya died. Buffy and Willow both had tears streaming down their cheeks. "How's Dawnster raking this." Buffy and Willow both went rigid at the mention of Dawn. The woman in question came bounding into the room, she saw Xander and pulled him into a hug lifting him off the ground.

"Thank you so much for coming Xander," Dawn said. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Rebekah was right, grief was crippling as a vampire.

"You been going to the gym?" He asked wondering how she so effortlessly lifted him like she did,

"Nope, vampire." She said bluntly then she realized that she hadn't said it out loud yet and broke down. "Oh god I'm a vampire. Oh no, oh god." She sobbed, her eyes filled with despair. Xander recovered quickly,

"Dawn everything is all right. Everyone still loves you, just next time you hug me don't try to give me a back adjustment," he joked, Dawn laughed, Buffy looked at her little sister. She retreated into her mind, Willow looked at her and sighed. She just whispered in Buffy's ear and Buffy came back to reality.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you keep hiding in your head. I made it so that is no longer allowed, Buffy Summers from now on you must live outside your head during a crisis." Willow said,

"You're a jerk," Buffy said lightly punching Willow on the arm. She sadly meant what she had just said. Willow sensed it but didn't take offense,

"I know but you still love me." She smiled brightly, Buffy sighed,

"Xander there are some people I'd like you to meet." She led him downstairs and Buffy walked into the kitchen. She waved Klaus over, "this is Klaus, my boyfriend and the father of my child, Klaus this Xander, my best bud." He shook Xander's hand, "and that is Elijah, the future doting uncle. He is more stoic than Oz... Which is kind of scary now that I think about it." She laughed, Elijah smiled, she walked out the kitchen and into the study where she found Rebekah, "and that is Rebekah. She is going to be an amazing aunt, and she has the same fashion sense as me. She is really sweet and kind, but she can be scary." Rebekah walked over to him,

"Rebekah Mikaelson," she held out her hand, Xander shook it,

"Xander Harris," he said, this woman was gorgeous. Vampire or not, "you are, wow," he breathed out. He was expecting to get slapped but was shocked at how blunt she was,

"Yea, I know." Rebekah left the study, Xander turned to Buffy, who had tears in her eyes,

"It all went to hell Xand," Buffy cried. Xander pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what to do." She felt like her heart was snapping in half, Giles was her mentor, a man she looked up to and respected, a man she had known since she was sixteen and viewed as a father was now gone. Xander rubbed her back,

"Its gonna be okay Buff, we'll get through it." Xander said, he barely believed his own words.

"There's nothing we can't face," she said with a strained laugh remembering when Sweets came to Sunnydale. Xander smiled,

"Did I ever apologize for that?" He asked her,

"I think so," she sighed and wiped her face, "that was a bit of an emotional night, that was also when I first kissed Spike. And why am I telling you this?"

"Because you want me to suffer at the thought of you kissing him. Gee Buff you make your boyfriend look like a Bunny when it comes to torture." He joked, Buffy smiled her first genuine smile in days. "I'm going to go catch up with Wills." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before going back up the stairs. Buffy sighed and walked into the kitchen, she sat down at the island. Klaus put down a smoked gudah omelet in front of her with a cup of Orange juice.

"You know me too well," she said as she picked up her fork and bit into the omelet.

"Buffy everyone in the house has made you that in the last week, we know what you like for breakfast." Elijah said, handing Klaus a cup of coffee.

"Well if that's the case then keep it up." She said, she felt sick again and was the rubbish barrel within seconds, she began puking violently. In the process she knocked her breakfast and juice on the floor. She looked up from the trash can and started crying. "I can't even eat breakfast anymore!" She screamed, "why can't anything go right in my life?" Elijah and Klaus exchanged glances.

"Buffy, love, I'll make you another one." Klaus offered,

"No, it's not the same, I'm just gonna starve."

"Buffy you are being ridiculous." Klaus said, Buffy glared at him, and he found himself airborne going into the living room, he rubbed his jaw where Buffy had punched him.

"You're an ass!" She screamed and went into the living room. She went to hit him again when she saw the west on his jaw line, and she began sobbing again, "oh god, baby I'm sorry." She cried and she embraced Klaus.

"Buffy why don't you go upstairs, and catch up with Xander while I make you another omelet?" He asked calmly, trying not to upset her. She nodded and kissed him tenderly on the lips before going back up to her room. Klaus turned his gaze in Elijah who looked entirely too amused. "You know brother, the longer you stay amused, the more likely you will end up back in a coffin." Klaus glared at his older brother,

"Niklaus, why don't you refrain from threats and just marvel at the fact a 5'2 slayer just sent spiraling twenty feet through the air. I dare say she has the strength of an original when upset." He turned and walked out of the living room. Klaus sighed, he went back into the kitchen to make Buffy her breakfast, again.

* * *

 _ **Later that day:**_

Buffy, Willow, and Faith stood at the front door as Xander and Elijah carried up the coffin Giles was in. Xander was taking Giles back to England to have him hurried in his hometown. Elijah had offered to drive him to the airport, and to offer any type of assistance with security.

"Thank you for the offer Elijah, but I have credentials from the watchers council, they won't ask." He looked at Buffy and Willow and they hugged him tightly,

"Take care of yourself okay Xand?"

"I will Buff," he said,

"Xander, please call us the minute you get there." Willow said, he nodded and set his sights on Faith. "Take care Faith."

"That's too much to ask me, I love living on the edge." She smiled and hugged Xander, he and Elijah walked out of the house, and loaded Giles into the car. Angel came down the stairs carrying his and Faith' things.

"You guys are leaving?" Buffy asked,

"Sorry B, but we gotta get back to L.A." Faith said, she hugged Faith then Willow. They heard Elijah yelling at someone outside, "and Elijah just met Spike." Buffy ran outside and saw Spike laughing at a very angry looking Elijah.

"Spike!" She scolded, "it's not a good idea to Pisa off a one thousand year old vampire." She said he turned to her and she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you." She said,

"You too pet, where's little bit?" He asked, Buffy sighed and led him inside.

"Dawn, there's someone here to see you." Buffy said as if speaking to someone in the room,

"Pet I don't think she can hear you," Spike said. To his surprise dawn cam down the stairs. She laid eyes on spike she walked over to him, and then slapped him hard in the face sending him into the wall.

"Thanks for calling me and telling me you weren't dead asshole. You could've told me that you weren't but no, you just called Buffy." She scolded, he looked at her in awe, the veins had appeared.

"She's a vampire, she-she's a vampire!?" He screamed,

"You could try not screaming really sensitive hearing." She said pointing to her ears.

"Angelus killed Dawn when she had vampire blood in her system. She completed the transition." Buffy explained, Angel looked extremely guilty and was about to walk out the door when Dawn grabbed him.

"I'm not mad at you. I can't be, you are Angel not Angelus. Angelus is the worst version of you, just like if I turned off my humanity I would be the worst version of myself. So I forgive you," she hugged him and finally he returned it. "Angel we love you all of us, including Spike."

"Oi don't go putting words in my mouth." Spike protested,

"Oh shut up Spike." Dawn said, she then realized that his jugular became appealing and then she connected the dots. "When did you become human?" She asked,

"I fulfilled the prophecy little bit." Buffy went wide eyed,

"Shanshu, you did it. Spike I am so happy for you." Buffy grabbed spike into a hug, he then noticed the small bump on her abdomen,

"Oh you- your bloody pregnant?! You could have given me a call, but once again you leave spike in the dark." He said aggravated, Buffy just laughed,

"Yeah, I'm having a girl." She said, Spike calmed down looked at Angel and Faith,

"You two ready to go?" He asked they both nodded,

"Take care of yourself Spike." Buffy said he nodded, she turned to Fait and Angel and wrapped her arms around them. "Faith, be on your best behaviour, Angel watch out for her." Faith smirked,

"Yes mom," she said to Buffy, Angel nodded. Buffy gave them one last hug and they left, she turned around to face everyone. There were tears in her eyes,

"I'm not going to be able to go to Giles funeral. I can't leave New Orleans." She said, her voice hitched when she mentioned Giles. Klaus walked over to her and picked her up, and then vamp sped up the stairs and into her room.

"You'll get through this." He told her, she just nodded. Klaus went to go downstairs and Buffy screamed. Klaus looked at her and the down at her pants. There was blood coming out of her, shock overtook him. "No Buffy, Buffy!" She sobbing, there was a lot of blood. Elijah was up in the room within seconds, and Willow appeared in front of Buffy.

"Oh god." Willow said and then began a spell, " ** _Pueri huius amorem matris et vulneribus mederetur contigerunt."_** The blood stopped flowing and Buffy looked up at Willow. Both Klaus and Elijah listened intently and they held their breaths when they couldn't here the second heart beat. Tears streamed down Klaus' face when Elijah grabbed him and pointed back at Buffy, he listened again and the heart beat was there, it was weak but there. Klaus rushed over to Buffy and gave her some blood, he listened again and the heart beat was normal.

"I mis- miscarried." Buffy cried, then Klaus looked down at her abdomen,

"I heard the heart beat again love, she's a Mikaelson, it takes a lot more than that to take us down." Buffy cried, but not tears of loss, tears of relief.

"I'm moving into your room." Buffy said through the tears, "my room is cursed." Klaus picked her up gently and brought her into his room. He undressed her and brought her into his en-suite and turned on the shower, the blood went down the drain as he tenderly washed it off her skin. She was crying, scared at the fact she almost lost her child. Klaus turned her towards him, and laid a kiss on her lips. He had his own tears, he was terrified that she had almost lost his daughter, hell he was terrified he was going to lose her.

"Buffy, I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said in a small voice.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I had to throw in the dramatics at the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, as always I love reviews.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

2 Days Later

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Rebekah asked pointedly at her brothers.

"This is a peace offering," Elijah motioned to the body of dead girl.

"Seriously? This is what we are going to do on one of our first days back as family, vampire book club." She said,

"Reading edifies the mind sister. Isn't that right Elijah?"

"Yes quite right Niklaus."

"And I was simply saying to our older brother that all that time spent rotting in a coffin might have left him a bit peckish." Klaus said,

"And I was just explaining to my younger brother that forgiveness can not be naught. I just wish to see a change in behavior, something that suggests personal growth. Not... This." He motioned at the dead girl again.

"Okay well while you do that, I'll go fetch a rubbish barrel, she's staining a two hundred year old carpet." Rebekah walked out, Elijah looked up from his book to see the blood dripping.

"Oh yes..." He then went back to reading, Buffy walked throughout the living room and into the kitchen. Klaus looked curiously at Elijah, he had noticed that Elijah had seemed almost infatuated with Buffy. Which hurt Klaus deeply, as Buffy was one of the few women he has truly ever loved.

"Good morning," Elijah said walking into the kitchen. Buffy looked up from the fridge and smiled,

"Hey," she said. She groaned when she realized that there was no milk in the fridge, and when Rebekah walked back in through the back doors she spoke up. "Guys, I know me and Wills are the only ones in the house who actually drink milk. But it wouldn't kill you to make sure it was on the grocery list." Buffy said, Rebekah took off the pair of rubber gloves she was wearing and put them on the island.

"Speaking of, add bleach." She walked out, Elijah looked at Buffy again.

"Buffy, I know we haven't spoken much since I have returned, but I hope my siblings were as kind as they said they were in my absence." He said, Buffy stifled a laugh.

"Well by absence, I bet you mean my ass hole boyfriend shoved a mystical dagger through your heart... But yea they were on good behavior... Wait actually punch Klaus for me, he tried to kill me because I had a moment and almost took wolf's bane." She said taking a cake out of the refrigerator before setting it down on the island. "Oh wait, I was attacked by French Quarter vampires, and kidnapped by a coven witches convinced my baby is Lucifer." She said as Elijah went into the fridge, taking out a gallon of milk. He pulled a bag of cereal over to him, and then poured into a bowl, then the milk. Buffy looked down, and immediately felt stupid. "Oh... Milk." She said, "honestly though they've been great. I mean me and Klaus are a thing. Rebekah is constantly worrying, and both of them are weirdly protective."

"I'm just glad you're in one piece." Elijah said looking Buffy in the eyes. "So back tot he murderous witches... I have some concerns." Buffy looked pained all of the sudden.

"They're evil... And my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which isn't comforting at all." Buffy said, she was scared for herself, but more for her daughter.

"Yes, it's time we took care of our little problem." Elijah said,

"I am all for it," Rebekah said walking in, dragging a body behind her. "Because as soon as they're unlinked we can leave this crap town. "Who do we have to kill?" Rebekah asked just as Willow was coming into the kitchen,

"What?" She asked sleepily,

"Probably no one," Elijah said to his sister, and then looked at Buffy and Willow. Buffy gave him a disbelieving look, while Willow stood there still confused, "all right, potentially everyone." He walked out of the kitchen. Buffy smiled happily and ate a spoonful of fruity pebbles. Willow just shook her head an walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug before filling it up with coffee.

* * *

Sophie stood in the kitchen at Rousseau's chopping vegetables. Sabine sat behind her on a table, Sophie turned around and looked at Sabine and the table.

"I cook on that you know?" She said, Sabine smirked at her friend,

"Don't get cranky with me, I'm the only witch who still likes you." Sophie rolled her eyes she stirred a pot of gumbo,

"Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything." She said under her breath, just loud enough for Sabine to hear her,

"They'll come around," she said reassuringly. "They're just old school, and scared."

"Scared of what, your prophecy about the hybrid baby?" Sabine opened her mouth in surprise, "yea, Agnes and her freak show minions had a real field with that one." Sophie said pointedly, Sabine rolled her eyes,

"Look you know I can't control what I see, so..."

"Well if you're psychic, then I Martha Stewart. Scooch." Sophie said with smile, Sabine hopped off the table and Sophie grabbed a couple stocks of celery off the table. She turned back tot he pot. When Sabine looked up they were surrounded by people, who's faces were cloaked.

"What the he-" one of the people backhanded her, she fell forward hitting her head against the table, and the to the floor unconscious. Sophie whipped around and started slashing the knife she was holding. One of them grabbed her from behind, while the other blew a white powder into her face. The world went blurry, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Rebekah was scrubbing the rug out and then looked at Klaus. "Poetry about poisoned Apple's from dead trees. Looks like someone worried about impending daddyhood." Klaus just glared at his sister, she had that all knowing look about her. He was terrified about being a father,

"Nonsense, Elijah's back. In his presence all problems turn into pixie dust and float away." He decided to cover it up with humour. He also wanted to see how far he could push Elijah about Buffy. He loved Buffy, probably more than life itself, but he would never confront Elijah about his feelings for his girl. No, he would underhanded, and conniving if he were to find out the truth of Elijah's feelings.

"Strange... I don't recall any pixie dust in the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Willow walked in, and stood next to Elijah with Esther's grimoire.

"Why do you guys have mother's spell book?" Rebekah asked,

"Because in exchange for my freedom I promised Davina a few pages from Esther's grimoire, that will teach her to control magic. I was supposed to get these to her days ago, but the fiasco with Angelus set me back a bit."

"She's doing really good though, she helped do the restoration spell, and helped make it permanent. With the right teacher she wouldn't even need those." Willow grumbled, she hated Marcel for keeping Davina locked up like that. If it didn't draw attention to the Mikalesons and in turn Buffy, he would be dead.

"Willow we can hear the wheels turning in your head," Klaus said,

"Marcel is an asshole, okay? He is keeping a sixteen year old girl, with incredible power might I add, locked up like prisoner with no proper person to teach her control on the level she needs. He claims it's to keep her safe but I call bull shit. Bull shit I tell you! If he really cared about her, even a little, he wouldn't keep her like that. She can take care of herself. If he ever gets on my bad side, he is going to wake up one day with a spell on him that makes it feel like he was lit on fire, and it will be endless torture." Her eyes flashed black towards the end. Rebekah and Klaus looked at her with approval, nodding in agreement with the way she would handle it. Elijah just put a calming hand on Willow's shoulder, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, he is just as worse as they get." She turned on her heel and walked out.

"I thought we'd begging with a little unblinking spell." He said loud enough for Willow to hear.

"Wait you want to use her to unlink Buffy from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asked,

"Sophie Deveraux brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions,"

"We're all for that, though," Willow called from the other room,

"She wants to take Davina back. She yolked us into her cause with magic, threats, and half-truths. Well, no more." He looked at his siblings, "as of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void. Niklaus I need you to come with me and Willow, we need five minutes alone with Davina." He turned to Rebekah, "you stay here and watch Buffy."

"How did I get elected super nanny?" Rebekah asked,

"More importantly." Klaus said, "who put him in charge?" He set his book down and followed Elijah out.

* * *

Elijah and Willow walked to Davina's doorway. Willow knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," she said, Davina smiled when she saw them. Elijah held up the pages of the grimoire,

"I made you a promise," her smile grew,

"Come in," she said, Willow smiled and gave the young witch a hug.

* * *

"Bless me ,father, for I have sinned." Cami said in confession, Kieran looked st his niece concerned. "It's been, oh, a year since I've had a good conversation with you."

"Camille," Kieran said,

"You've been avoiding me, uncle K." She accused,

"My favorite niece, never."

"Don't lie, this is a church." He scoffed, "besides I came seeking professional advice... About Sean."

* * *

Elijah set down the spell that he wanted Davina to practice.

"The spell oh unknotting?" Davina asked, Willow held up the knot.

"Elijah said it's called a Sanguinem knot. It's representational magic for witches." She explained to Davina, she knew how to do the spell, but they decided to let Davina do it because it took a lot of control over e magic to do. Willow hated the fact that she couldn't do it and be done, but she just bit her tongue when Elijah told her the plan. "So if you can undo the know, then you have taken your first step into the land of control." Willow smiled,

"Now this one of my mother's much later spells. It takes much more power than you realize. If you can preform this, then I will return with another page... " He and Willow turned to leave, he then turned back around, "a spell of your own choosing."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Sophie demanded,

"Leave her be," Agnes said walking into the crypt.

"Killing me to get to Klaus and his baby is not the answer."

"In had time to think about what I did last week and I am sorry. I would never kill you Sophie. I was there the day you were born." She began assembling things from her bag, "I am the last remaining elder of our coven. And it is my duty to protect that power. I can't protect hit if that baby grows another day." She turned to Sophie, "Sabine's omen was clear, that baby is going to bring death to us all."

"What are you gonna do?" Agnes raised up a syringe that Sophie immediately recognized as a dark object. "No, no, Agnes no. Don't do this, no!"

Back at the estate, Buffy winced and grabbed her neck. "Son of bitch," she said, she moved her fingers away and there was a small amount of blood.

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah asked,

"I don't know. I was kind of just standing here, minding my business and then all of the sudden it this happened," she motioned to her neck. "It felt like someone stabbed me," Buffy said annoyed.

At Rousseau's, Elijah helped Sabine off the ground, "What happened?" He asked,

"It was Agnes," she said rubbing the side of her head, "her men took Sophie."

"Day one with you in charge brother, the witch linked to Buffy was captured by zealots." Klaus said,

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, this time with a deadly tone to his voice, Sabine didn't miss it.

"Why? If I tell you, you'll just kill her."

"Is it that obvious?" Klaus chimed in,

"Look, I know she's a little cuckoo. But she's our last living elder. I know that doesn't mean a lot to you, but it means a lot to us." She looked between the two brothers, "the elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

"What, like the harvest ritual?" Elijah said, a look of confusion came across her face,

"Wait, you know about that?"

"You'd be astounded by the things I know." He leveled a glare at her,

"I am going to give you a list of priorities for today, 1, unlink Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of my unborn child, 2, get Elijah to except my apology for my recent dodgy behaviour and 3, well there is no three."

"What I believe my brother is trying to communicate here is that, the life of your elder, and your covens ritual and power mean nothing to him whatsoever. So talk."

* * *

"It's time for the demon spawn to snack," Rebekah said walking into Buffy's room with a bowl filled with apples.

"Can you not call her that... Ever again, seriously I might hit you." Buffy said angrily, her baby was innocent and pure, and not a demon. She didn't care what Rebekah thought of Klaus, she's already heard way to much about her baby being evil.

"Have you thought of another name yet?" When Buffy shot daggers at Rebekah she rolled her eyes, "geez sorry, here take one, this plantation is cloudy with them."

"Wait this isn't an estate?"

"No mumsie, it's a plantation house."

"Oh..." She shook her head and took an Apple,

"How's your neck?"

"Fine... Witch now that I think about it, it's kind of weird. I know for a fact though this is related to witch bitch."

"Well don't die on my watch, I'll never hear the end of it."

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch." Buffy said honestly,

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing, I still think you're a bitch. I've just grown to like that about you." Buffy said with a smile,

"Well that's nice of you to say... I'll just have to remember it when I'm gone."

"Gone, what are you talking about?"

"I came back to town to make sure Elijah was okay. And since he hasn't punished Nik for staggering him, they'll be thick as thieves. Which means I'll be left to clean up the mess." After a long silence Rebekah spoke again, "it's time for me to fly the coup."

"Oh," Buffy said. She put the apple up to her mouth but didn't take a bite. She could then feel something was off.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, concern evident in her voice,

"I don't feel so good. It's not morning sickness either."

"Your burning up actually." Rebekah and Buffy exchanged concerned glances.

* * *

"Hey, would you stop fussing, Elijah's gonna be here any minute."

"I feel like I've been microwaved. I don't envy how popcorn feels." She said,

"First of all, you are no longer allowed to make jokes, second of all stop acting like a baby. Just because you're carrying one doesn't mean you get to act like one. I'm sure my niece is healing you up as we speak."

Elijah walked in, followed by Sophie. Buffy growled and then looked at Elijah.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" She spat, Elijah took a step back at the power that radiated off her. Even when a dark object took root, she still had power he didn't understand. Sophie raised her hand defensively,

"Look, I'm here to help."

"Help?" Buffy scoffed, "yeah you've been of so much help by getting me into this mess." She looked at Elijah, "why am I not unlinked yet?"

"I may know a way to slow the fever down, but I need special herbs, Ill text you the list." Sophie said looking at Rebekah,

"Rebekah," Elijah said. Buffy didn't miss the tears that sprang into her eyes and she squeezed her arm sympethetically. Rebekah smiled at Buffy and then looked back at Elijah,

"Fine, I'll go play the fetch girl." She walked out, Buffy leveled a glare at Elijah.

"You and your brother need to stop taking that girl for granted."

"Buffy, I'm not quite sure I und-"

"Do you not see that she feels used and neglected by the two people she loves the most on this planet? How old was Rebekah when she turned?"

"Seventeen, I still don't see-"

"Elijah! You guys take her for granted. She loves you both so much that she would lay down her own life for you, and this is how you repay her? By her being the errand girl? By having her watch me? Did you miss the fact that tears sprang to her eyes when she was asked to do that? Because I sure as hell didn't. I remember being seventeen years old Elijah, and she knows that better than anyone because she has been seventeen years old for a thousand years. She wants to help you with more than just being the one who goes and picks stuff up, she wants to help just as much as you. So get your head out of your ass and be kind to her!" Buffy scolded, she felt horrible for Rebekah. Rebekah was by the front door when she heard everything, she was truly going to miss Buffy.

His gaze fell to the floor, "I guess when you live with someone for a thousand years you take them for granted."

"No shit," Buffy said. "I may feel like Shit right now, but if I see that happen again tonight I'm kicking you ass." She said, her hand moved over her stomach, and she felt her body temperature spike again. "Oh god," Buffy said,

"Elijah why don't you go be errand boy and go get Buffy something cold to drink, and probably and ice pack for her head." Sophie said, not missing the dangerous glare she received from Elijah,

"I may hate you, but helping me out him in his place may have just earned you points."

"Your delusional, you don't mean that." Sophie said, maybe at some point in another life she would've been friends with Buffy, but she fucked up that chance the minute she got involved.

"I know... But still thank you."

* * *

Buffy's condition had gotten worse, Willow stood by the pool with Elijah, Sophie, and Rebekah.

"She's burning up, we need to do this now." Willow nodded and went over to help Sophie, while Rebekah watched everything happen.

"Get her in the water, now." Sophie ordered, Elijah did so,

"I don't see how a midnight swim is going to help."

"Their temperatures are high, with cool water from the pool, and the herbs it will help well literally cool them down." Willow explained, Rebekah nodded,

"Drink this," she gave the herbs to Buffy, she knocked them back and made a face. "Your gonna have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Hold her, it's a natural human remedy that slows heart rate and reduces blood pressure."

"This never gonna work." Rebekah said,

"Come on Davina," Willow said, she began to cast a spell that supposed to lower body temperature to the point of death. She tweaked it is it would lower it back down to normal, for a short time. "Sophie I cast the spell, that should hold for five minutes." Willow said, Sophie nodded, "

"Davina will break the link... We just need more time."

"If this spell worked that's all she'll need." Willow said confidently. Buffy began struggling for breath,

"Someone's choking me, I- can't breath." She managed to say,

"Buffy, Buffy, deep breaths." Elijah said, Buffy nodded and then screamed in pain and grabbed her abdomen.

"I felt it lift," Sophie took out an wearing and stabbed her hand, when nothing happened to Buffy she let go of Elijah.

"Thank you," she said,

"Come on let's get you out of the pool,"

"Elijah, look I know I don't owe you anything, but as soon as Klaus finds out that the link is broken Agnes is dead. Promise me, please that no harm will come to her by his hand."

"I'll make you one last promise. I will not let Niklaus kill her." He flashed out of the pool was gone, Sophie waded through the water and Buffy stopped her whe. Her feet hit the concrete surrounding the pool. Buffy punched her hard across the face, a crack was heard right before Sophie spirals to the ground, she looked up at Buffy higher jaw, tears escaping her eyes.

"Lets get one thing clear right now. Those were delusions earlier. I don't give a Damn if you were trying to save your people. You do not, try to hurt me or my daughter ever again. If you ever try to again, I will kill you." Buffy walked over to Rebekah,

"Can you please heal her and then get her out of here?" She asked, Rebekah smiled and nodded.

* * *

"You know Agnes, you're quite the piece of work aren't you? Well let me tell you something, so am I. I contemplated leaving bits of you, artfully arranged outside your family's tomb. I mean it would be quite the fitting message." He rushed her and had her off the ground by her neck. "Don't touch my family." He hissed,

"Niklaus, leave her."

"Come one Elijah, we've been doing things your way all day. It's as easy as one snap and then it's toodle-loo Agnes."

"Niklaus, you asked for my forgiveness, so release her, adorn make me break my word." Two of the witches tried to attack Elijah but in one swift motion their hearts were gone. He wiped his hands of with a handkerchief, "I promised Sophie Deveraux that you would not die by my brothers hand." The smirk Klaus had firmly in place faltered, "But..." Elijah said, "I never said anything about mine," Klaus smirked and dropped Agnes. Elijah rushed her and had her off the ground by her neck. He looked her in the eyes and flicked his wrist to the right, and dropped her lifeless body. "No one hurts my family and lives." He said as he walked out of St. Anne's, "no one."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Buffy against her better judgement answered it. There was a boy in his mind twenties standing in front the door.

"Ummm... Hi?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Josh."

"Oh right newbie vamp, you were here a few weeks ago. Sorry I'm Buffy," she shook his hand.

"Uh where is Klaus? I've been trying to get a hold of him all day. Marcel knows he was lying about where he is living."

"That really sucks... I have no Idea, I can call him if you want." She reached for her phone,

"That's fine just have him call me." Josh started to walk away,

"Hey by the way I'm sorry. The whole newbie vamp thing must suck. My little sister is going through it right now. Though I actually don't know where she is, anyway though you have my sympathy." She smiled at him, he saved and walked off, Buffy shut the door. She was about to walk away when there was another knock at the door. She opened it to reveal an African American man, he was muscular, about 6'0 and had an intimidating aura to him. "I guess tonight's just the night for random people I don't know. Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Marcel, I don't think we've met." Buffy's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Buffy?" Elijah called when he got back to the house, "Buffy?" There was no answer, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rebekah.

"Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah," Rebekah said.

"Is she with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Buffy is gone. Where is she?"

"What?!" Rebekah exclaimed, Klaus walking up behind Elijah.

"Marcel was here." Klaus said, Elijah had look of horror on his face that Klaus hadn't seen in over a century.

* * *

 _So here it is! Took long enough, I am so sorry for the wait, this chapter has a lot of breaks in it because so much was going on in this particular episode. Just throwing that out there. Also, this is two days after everything happened with Angelus. I did my best to proof read this, I hope you enjoy it. Remember I love reviews.  
_

 _Again, all grammatical errors and punctuation mistakes I own, I am going back through these last four chapters and fixing things I missed._

 _~ Lazarus163_


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy awoke in the trunk of a car. She ended up in the backyard, she had been seeing this werewolf, it had been following her for months. Then a rag with chloroform found its way to her nose.

"Hey, excuse me? The two of you driving, it's kind of rude to abduct someone from their own backyard." She said, they didn't answer, she could tell one of them was a hybrid, something Klaus was going to need to explain, and the other was a wolf. She just sighed and used her bound feet and shot them outwards, the back to the truck was sent flying off the hinges. The truck stopped, and a man appeared.

"Really?" He said,

"You're more worried about your truck than the woman you just abducted?" She said nonchalantly, he tightened the restraints around her feet so she would start to lose feeling in them. "Seriously what's your trauma?" She then realized she sounded like Cordelia.

* * *

Klaus stormed into the compound where Marcel was. The Mikaelson family crest on the walls. There was a fight going on. He rushed a girl and snapped her neck.

"I request an audience." He almost growled, Marcel had a smug look on his face. Elijah walked over next to him.

"Amateurs," he said eyeing the vampires in the room. "Now it is no secret you paid Buffy a visit tonight," he said.

"I did, we even had a conversation. I mean she basically told me to fuck off, but what's the matter?"

"Well you see, Marcellus, she has gone missing. We know you have her." Klaus said,

"And if you do not return her to us, every one in this room will die." Elijah finished, turning his full retention to Marcel, "starting with you."

"Yes I was at your home tonight, but I didn't take her. If you don't believe me, then take a look around. Hell I'll even help you find her." Elijah found truth in Marcel's words.

* * *

Buffy was bored, she was being carried through the bayou on the man's shoulder, while he walked. He turned to the wolf girl,

"Get him for me," he set Buffy down, and pulled out a knife.

"Oh geez, what are you gonna do with that, cut butter?" She mocked, he cut the ropes around her ankle, before demonstrating how sharp the knife actually was.

"That depends on you." Buffy didn't show any inkling of fear. Her expression remained bored,

"What exactly do you want with me? Seriously, I can already tell this has something to do with my boyfriend. So cut to the chase, the banter is only gonna give me a headache." She said, the man looked pissed. He expected her to show something like fear but nothing. She was not new to this,

"What I want, is revenge on Klaus," he said.

"A lot of people do." She said plainly,

"He killed my mother because I helped un-sire his hybrids, so I'm going to take the one thing he holds most dear. You."

"Cause' I haven't heard that one before." She said,

"I know you haven't. A Slayer, pregnant with a hybrid baby. Should I even call it a baby though?"

"I can kick you hard enough that you wouldn't be able to stand for weeks. You may be a hybrid, but can you balls survive a kick from the Slayer?" She asked, and rose to her feet. "I know how this works, you need leverage, so you can have it. But untie my hands, I need to pee." She said.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah had found Buffy's location. Klaus was growing increasingly angry at his brother, he could tell the feeling were more than just friend ship.

"You're moving like a man with purpose Elijah." Klaus said,

"Well I want to find Buffy just as much as you."

"If not more?" Klaus inquired,

"What are you suggesting?"

"That what you feel for Buffy is more than friendship, or Family." He stated,

"Niklaus I care for her very much yes, but nothing more than family. And maybe I wouldn't feel obligated to take on the patriarchal role of our family if you actually had some semblance of control. Furthermore, I feel like sometimes I also do the caring on your end. It seems as though you view her as a walking incubator, more than the woman you love." Elijah said, Klaus' features grew dark. He caught scent of something, and he sped off. Elijah was right behind him,

"No," Klaus growled, "no it can't be."

"Niklaus?"

"A problem I thought I left behind in Mystic Falls." Klaus told his brother, "Tyler Lockwood."

"What did you do to cause such animosity, besides being your usual self?"

"I punished him for turning my hybrids against me." Klaus' vague answer was enough to make Elijah know that he had done something unforgivable.

"Niklaus, what did you do?" Elijah asked more sternly this time, he knew what ever his brother was not telling him was big enough that it sent Tyler into a state of revenge. Not many things can cause that in a person. "Damn it Niklaus, answer me!" Elijah bellowed, Klaus looked shocked at the outburst of emotion, Elijah never raised his voice like that.

"I may have killed his mother as part of his punishment." Klaus said, Elijah almost screamed at his brother.

"Do you understand, that by doing so you have yet again put Buffy and your child in danger?" He asked angrily,

"Elijah, you best not make me angry. Wait actually you seem to have already done so. The minute everything with Angelus passed, you took charge. I have noticed the way you look at her, I'm not an idiot!" Klaus screamed,

"As I told you before, Niklaus, the feelings I have for Miss Summers are strictly familial." Elijah said, yet he knew, deep down, he didn't believe his own words.

* * *

Buffy ended up tied with rope to a stove in the small cottage they held her in. The man came in,

"If you are keeping me captive, can I least get a name so I know what to tell the police when I file a report?" She asked,

"Tyler," is all he said. The girl, she now knew as Hayley came in, with a huge werewolf who's name she didn't know. Tyler took a needle from his pocket and approached Buffy. Hayley, and the other wolf held her down. "Now I'm taking what's his." He stabbed the needle into her stomach. She didn't need this, she almost lost her baby to a cursed needle the night before, and now she was getting blood jacked, right from her abdomen, he then turned to the big guy and stabbed the needle into his neck, before snapping it. The man fell to the ground dead and Buffy looked at him.

"So, you kidnap me, took me to God knows where in the bayou just to do what... What did you do exactly?"

"I made him like me." Tyler said,

"Wow talk about issues. Look I get it, her killed your mom. Which you have my heart for, I found my mother dead when I got home from a friend's house when I was in collage. I'm sorry for that but-" she was silenced when Hayley smacked her hard across the face. Buffy turned her eyes on the girl, "I dare you, to try that again." Buffy challenged, Hayley backed up feeling the power come off Buffy.

"Ty, she is not a normal Slayer." Hayley said, almost in fear.

"You're Damn right I'm not," Buffy growled, she snapped her restraints and took a step towards them. "You piss me off, and you could of made me miscarry."

"Then Klaus would if lost his child, which I'm okay with. Then I'm gonna take the other thing that's going to drive hi in insane." Tyler threw a knife at her, she slapped it out of the air and glared at him. "You," he smirked.

"You could try." She saw Hayley take a syringe out of her pocket. "Don't you think about it wolf girl, you'd have a broken arm before you knew what happened." She said, Hayley just gulped,

"You think you could kill a hybrid?" Tyler said arrogantly,

"Why don't you try to hit me?" Tyler rushed her, Buffy moved out of the way and swung her leg out. It connected with his stomach and he went flying backwards and slammed into a tree. His eyes widened. "I've been a Slayer since 1996. I fought, and killed a hell God, you are nothing." She took a menacing step towards Tyler, then she felt a pin in her arm and smacked Hayley away from her.

"Yea, I picked this organic compound up from someone who said they were a watcher, and when they heard your name they were all but happy to give it me." Hayley said, "you're human." Hayley clarified for Tyler, who then rushed Buffy again and back handed her, she hit the side of the small cottage. She screamed in pain, a gash was healing on her cheek.

"What the fuck." Hayley said, "why are you healing so fast?"

"You know, taking my powers... Low blow, but just piss off Klaus. Come on, I dare ya." Buffy taunted,

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and sit down!" Tyler ordered, Buffy spit in his face.

"Dont tell me what to do. And wait you can't kill me, I'm your leverage." She cast her sights on Hayley. "So you are helping him keep a pregnant woman captive, why?"

"Because Klaus, fucked up his life. He killed his mother, tried to kill him and his friends." She said,

"So you are judging someone that you have met a handful of times on his past. You're a bitch." Buffy said, she just groaned when Tyler stepped towards her. Buffy was shoved backwards by Tyler. She got tied back to the stove and she glared at Tyler. Then she looked at the dead werewolf, "so what was the point of that."

"To prove that Klaus just wants your child to make his hybrids."

"You're full of it."

"Am I? How well do you really know Klaus. Who's to say that he really loves you, what if he is just using you until that... Thing comes out of you and he uses it to make hybrids?"

"You really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? He is a monster who couldn't give a damn about anyone else besides himself. Least of all a Slayer." He got in her face, "I bet the only reason he'd be excited about daddyhood is so he can siphon its blood."

"You know what that's it!" Buffy screamed and got to her feet, the ropes restricting her from moving. "I am tired of hearing my child being called it, I am tired of hearing that my baby is going to be used for evil. I am also tired of how people can not see the good in Klaus!" There was a loud groan the sounded next to her. The Hybrid rose to his feet,

"Dwayne, you have to feed on her to complete the transition." The new hybrid nodded and sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck. She screamed, the hybrid pulled back almost instantly.

"Seriously what the hell!" Buffy screamed, her wound healed. She the realized the rope was lose.

"Well that confirmed it, your baby can make hybrids. Kill her," Tyler ordered.

"You really have a death wish." Buffy spat, "come one, your name is Dwayne right? You don't have to do this. Me and my child are innocent. If anything you should be killing him." She pointed at Tyler, the Dwayne turned to Tyler looking extremely confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler asked as the taller hybrid advanced on him. "I said kill her."

"Maybe he doesn't want to." Buffy yanked free of the restraints and stabbed Tyler in the stomach with a broken piece of wood. "Buy me time," she said to Dwayne and left. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She heard a branch snap and she flattened herself against a tree. Even Hayley was stronger than she was now. She grabbed a large stick off the ground and spun around hitting someone with the stick. Hayley fell to the ground with a cry.

"What the hell!" Hayley exclaimed, "listen to me, I was not for this. Tyler dragged me into this with the promise of me finding my family. I will help you back to Klaus if you give me time." She said in a low voice so no one could hear them. Buffy slowly nodded and began to move away when a hand grabbed her. Her scream was stifled when she realized it was Elijah.

"Jesus Christ!" Buffy said in relief. She hugged Elijah tightly, "stop scaring me like that." She punched him on the arm.

"Is something wrong?" He asked,

"Some werewolf girl named Hayley stuck me with this stupid serum that strips me of my powers." She said, Elijah knew very well what she was talking about. Klaus could be heard in screaming match with Tyler. They both ran in the direction of the hybrids. When they got there Klaus was standing alone the only dead body was that of the hybrid Dwayne.

"Care to explain love?" Klaus asked,

"He was an experiment conducted by that psycho Tyler. He shoved a needle into my baby bump and injected the blood into that guy. He woke up, fed on me, which I forgot was very unpleasant, and then..." She stopped, "the weirdest thing happened. Tyler ordered him to kill him and I basically told him not to and he didn't. Then he fought Tyler long enough for me to get away." She said,

"Wait that means," Elijah started,

"Our child can sire hybrids." Once the words left his mouth Buffy began to cry.

"I am so sick of this. How everyone thinks that our child is going to be evil. How they think you're going to use her for evil. Tyler said you knew all of this, that her blood could make more hybrids. I didn't believe him for one second. I'm just so sick of it." She cried and sat down in the porch to the cottage.

"Buffy love, I would never do that."

"Would you not?" Elijah asked, "would you not seek power from even your own child? I mean you yourself asked if this child ensured you power." Elijah said, Buffy could tell a fight was brewing.

"Guys," she said,

"How dare you. Make assumptions about what I would do with my own child! I would never do anything to hurt her!" Klaus screamed, "what is it of your concern anyways Elijah?"

"Because I am doing the one thing that promised those two and a half months ago our first day back in New Orleans. Protect Buffy," Buffy had to agree with that. He had promised no harm would come to her if he could do anything to stop it.

"That just instills my theory." Klaus growled his eyes flashing amber,

"Instills what theory, Niklaus?"

"They you fancy my girl." Klaus spat. Buffy's eyes widened in shock. She knew Elijah was overly protective of her but so were the rest of his siblings. How could she miss that,

"Guys seriously this needs to stop!" Buffy raised her voice,

"Maybe you should stay out of this." Klaus snapped glaring at her,

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked in amazement. Never had Klaus spoken to her like that. She stood up and slapped him hard across the face, "let's get one thing perfectly clear, I don't care if you are in a bad mood. You do not take it out on me in any way." She stormed off, she then heard Elijah's agonized scream. She groaned and ran back towards them.

"Come on Elijah, maybe after these next few excruciatingly painful days you will realize you can not have what's mine."

"Am I yours?" Buffy asked with a scoff, "I mean do you think I am more important than your conquest of the quarter?" She just laughed and looked at her boyfriend,

"Of course you are." Klaus said, "we work Buffy."

"Yeah well maybe we can't be together right now." Buffy said quietly holding back tears,

"Buffy I-" Klaus started.

"Save it Klaus! If you are going to lash out at your brother for having feelings for someone so be it. You can't control that ever! I sure as hell couldn't once upon a time. Do you know how guilty it makes you feel? To have feelings for someone who is with someone close to you? How you would let those feelings tear your insides out before you said anything?" She looked Klaus dead in the eyes, "all you have done to someone who has been trying to protect me just as much as you is punish him! And for what? Because he has feelings for me that are more than friendship?"

"You don't seem to understand that I don't share. That I don't deal with disappointment."

"Then get used to disappointment because we are done. Go ahead shove a dagger through my heart of it makes you feel better." Klaus looked like the world just caved in around him.

"Buffy please," Klaus said.

"When you are ready to be more adult let me know. But until then we can't be together. Not if it means that I have to be on the sidelines watching you hurt your family." Klaus growled and disappeared. Buffy sank to the ground in sobs. She couldn't believe she had just done what she did. The pain she felt in her heart was worse than when Spike died. She felt broken because she did what she had done.

"Buffy..." Elijah said, Buffy stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"What'd I just do?" She asked. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "how could I... I love him so much Elijah... But... But the way he always seems to hurt you an Rebekah and act like it's nothing. How he wasn't there for me last night when I almost lost the baby. What does that say about him?" She said quietly, "did I do the wrong thing?"

"Do you feel like it needed to be done." Elijah asked,

"Yes... And I hate it!" She screamed, "this wasn't supposed to happen." Buffy cried Elijah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If Niklaus is truly in love with you he will realize the errors of his ways." Elijah assured her,

"What if I broke him?" Buffy squeaked, "what if he won't love me again..." She then remembered the bite on Elijah's arm, "and here I am crying about relationship problems while you have a hybrid bite." Buffy said and looked at his arm.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as you might think... Yet."

"What do you mean yet? I thought it's supposed to be agonizing pain."

"That is what it turns into yes..." Elijah sighed and and walked over to the cottage. Buffy got up off the ground and wiped her eyes. "The pain starts off dull and you begin to feel sick... Then it starts to burn and you begin to run a fever. The worst part of it is the regression."

"What regression?" Buffy asked,

"Your mind goes back to periods of time when a loved one died or past conversations with people who aren't there. You become rabid, or most vampires do. And since I can not die I just become extremely weak. You shouldn't be here Buffy," Elijah said,

"So you expect me to leave you in the bayou surrounded by werewolves? You expect me to leave family behind?" Buffy asked, "no chance." She walked over to the cottage and stood next to Elijah.

"You could get hurt. You are but a human right now."

"I also have no idea how to get home from here. I was chloroformed and then put in the back of some psycho's truck. So I'm kinda stuck here any way. And I wouldn't leave because I don't abandon family." Elijah smiled, she stood up for him completely understanding how it felt to have feelings for someone who belonged to another you care about. He really did hope Klaus would change and realize the error of his ways because if there was anyone who could lead him down the path of redemption it was Buffy.

"How is it you already consider me family?"

"You're kidding, right?" Buffy said with laugh, "only family would do what you guys have done for me." She hugged Elijah. "I love you guys, you are family and you always will be." Buffy pulled back and smiled.

"Always and forever."

* * *

Klaus stormed into the house. He slammed the door making it fly off the hinges. Rebekah appeared and gave him a look,

"Nik..." She started Klaus just growled and retreated into his study. Rebekah heard the sound of objects breaking and him screaming. "Niklaus Mikaleson!" Rebekah yelled when she walked into the study as she saw him with the white oak stake pointed at his heart. She slapped it from his hand, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She asked with concern. Tears shined in his eyes and he fell in the middle of the wreckage.

"Buffy..." Was all he said,

"What is wrong with Buffy?" She asked, he just grabbed her hand and projected the images. She gasped and held her head as she got a nose bleed. The sudden rush of images made her head feel foggy. "Nik, I'm sorry but killing yourself is not the way to go about this." She said, "relationships sometimes end but you and Buffy... This isn't going to last."

"Rebekah," Klaus warned as she took a step towards him with open arms.

"I am not leaving you to your sorrows." She hugged him tightly, "what's the worst thing you could do, dagger me for caring?" She asked with a laugh. Klaus for the first time in over a two hundred years returned the hug. He felt tears burn his eyes,

"I never thought I'd cry over a girl Rebekah." Klaus said with a laugh as he wiped his eyes.

"She's not just any girl Nik, she's the love of your life." Rebekah said, "she's that one girl that comes around once in a life time, and when I mean life time I mean the rest of your immortal life." Rebekah said, "she's probably just as upset as you are."

* * *

Buffy sat on the deck staring out at the water. There were tears in her eyes as she thought of Klaus. How could she be so stupid. Her hormones were out of whack but what she did was out of anger. She didn't know how she could live without him, she may be stubborn but when it came to love it was her greatest weakness. She almost let Angelus destroy the world before she could face him because she loved Angel so much. She'd let the world be destroyed if it meant not being with Klaus.

"God why am I such and idiot!" She screamed, she huffed loudly before laying down and looking upwards.

"Why do you think your an idiot? Making an adult decision isn't idiotic it's just hard "

"Because I love him so damn much and I hurt him." Buffy said as she sat up. "Love is one thing that has blinded me to the point of almost letting the world get destroyed by Angelus. Because I was so in love with Angel I couldnt bear the thought of Killing Angelus. But I did what I had to do... If Klaus ever decided to destroy the world I'd let him because I could never bring myself to kill him..."

"Buffy, love is everyone's greatest weakness but it can also be our greatest strength." Elijah said,

"Why are you so good at talking?" Buffy asked,

"When you live for a thousand years you get very good certain things." Elijah said. Buffy looked at him and could tell he was struggling. The bite looked worse and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Well stop it I wanna be miserable." Buffy said with a pout. "Or not, because if I'm stressing I'm just going to hurt her." She put a hand over her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked,

"Tired, that chloroform nap didn't help with anything. No nausea but yet again I have eaten since yesterday morning." Buffy groaned, "now I'm hungry." She grumbled. Elijah chuckled at her.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the wait! This was a fun chapter to write, honestly I really hate Tyler. But he was in this episode and part of the next one. I hope you all enjoyed, and for anyone who may still be reading thank you._


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy stood watch. She was staring intently at the tree line. Elijah as laying in bed, the bite Klaus had given had worsened. The blond girl appeared again.

"Excuse me, please?" Buffy asked, the girl didn't shy away this time. "I saw you yesterday." The girl nodded and came over to Buffy.

"My name is Eve." The girl said, Buffy smiled,

"I'm,"

"Buffy. I know, we've been watching you." Buffy caught on.

"You're werewolves. But... Why do you have such an interest with me?" Buffy asked,

"Did you ever wonder why you became the Slayer, why you're the best?" Eve asked, she moved the collar of Buffy's shirt. "Your birthmark."

"No, that's not... No." Buffy said,

"Have you ever taken human life?"

"No," is all Buffy could say, but she knew she did. "I-I need a little bit to process this." She walked off, she remembered her phone was in her pocket.

"Dawnie, where are you?" Buffy said when Dawn picked up.

"Buffy, where are you?" Dawn asked,

"I'm in the bayou. Um, is Wills with you?" Buffy asked,

"Buff, we've been worried sick!" Willow scolded,

"Do you know that birthmark on my shoulder?" Buffy asked, Willow could tell something was bothering Buffy.

"The crescent moon. Yea," Willow said.

"Can you research it. Please." There was a loud popping noise and Willow stood next to Buffy.

"Buffy Willow is gonna stay with you." Buffy could hear Rebekah calling for Dawn. "I'll call you back." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to her best friend.

"Remember how I told you about the wolf that's been following me?" Buffy asked, then Eve came over to them.

"She's one of us," Eve said. Willow looked at Buffy and then she could feel it. She knew that pure werewolfs had to kill to activate their curse. Buffy had never taken human life,

"Wills you know I've killed humans. The Knights of Byzantium, I killed ten of them." Buffy said, she was not believing any of this.

"They were mystical. They were formed under magic, their brotherhood was created by magic. They were mystical." Willow said, "Buff."

"This isn't true. I, need to go find Klaus." She knew she needed to talk to him. She missed him, she needed him. She couldn't believe that she had done what she did. She knew half of it was hormones. She fished out her phone,

"Buffy?" Klaus asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I-I need you to come get me. We need to talk." The line went dead. Buffy went back to the little shack. Elijah picked his head up,

"Are you okay?" He asked weakly, she just shook her head.

"It's not important." She lifted her sleeve, "drink." She said, he bit into her wrist. After a few good pulls he drew his head back. Buffy then caught the vision of a woman. To say the least she was gorgeous. Long brown hair, beautiful carmel colored skin. Yet she was dead.

"Elijah, you just,"

"I'm sorry." He said, he laid his head back down,

"Who was that?" Buffy asked,

"Celeste." Buffy nodded and sat down. Not even five minutes later Klaus arrived.

"Buffy," he said. She immediately threw herself into his arms.

"I'm an idiot," she cried. "I never should've done what I did. I haven't seen you in a day and it felt like my heart was breaking." He carried her to the car, "Wills watch over Elijah." Buffy said. Klaus hopped in the driver's seat and drove down a dirt road.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked taking her hand.

"Apperently I'm a wolf." Buffy said in a distant voice. She still didn't believe it. Klaus looked he knew something. "Oh... You knew," Buffy said.

"I didn't know, but I had my suspicion." He said truthfully. He put the car in park. "Your birth mark is a symbol of werewolf royalty. The Crescent pack is one of the most ancient lines." He said, "I noticed your birth mark after you loved here but I didn't say anything. Nothing like this has ever happened before. A Slayer that is also a werewolf."

"Eve said that's why I'm as good as I am."

"Buffy, a Slayers survival instinct is to isolate. But you care about your family and your friends... Your pack." He said, Buffy still didn't know what to say. She just let the emotional floodgates break.

"It's too much. All of this. Our baby isn't ever going to be safe, apparently I'm a werewolf," before she could carry on Klaus' lips silenced her.

"I made a mistake yesterday Buffy." He said against her lips. He leaned his for head against hers, "I love you, little wolf." He kissed her, "I love you too, my littlest wolf." He said placing a hand on Buffy's bump. Buffy was almost five months pregnant and her bump was rely starting to show.

"Why would you give me a pet name?" She asked, "I have enough from Spike as it is." Buffy laughed, she knew it was gonna stay forever. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you." She said,

* * *

Rebekah stood next to Marcel looking at Tyler.

"You said you have information on Klaus."

"Yea I do." Tyler said, "he's been protecting a girl. Not even just protecting, he's in love with her. But she's not just an ordinary girl. One girl in all the world, chosen to combat the forces of darkness." Tyler said,

"Buffy's a Slayer?" Marcel asked,

"Not just that, she's pregnant with Klaus' kid." Gasps of shock filled the room. "So in return for killing my mother I'm going to kill the baby, and then Buffy." Rebekah rushed Tyler and snapped his neck.

"That's enough. I'm all for taking down Klaus, but no one threatens my niece." Rebekah said.

* * *

Willow sat with eve on the steps of the shack. They were looking through some family tree.

"Buffy's father was a descendent of him." Eve said pointing at the man. Willow grimaced, he looked almost exactly like Hank.

"No!" Elijah screamed from inside. Willow got up and went in, his eyes were closed, but he was sweating. She could tell he was in immense physical and mental pain. She moved her hand over him, a white light glowing from her palm. Elijah opened his eyes.

"I'm trying to dull the pain. You don't deserve it." Willow said. Elijah smiled at her, grateful.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Elijah asked,

"Because my best friend is your brothers girlfriend, you took us into your home, and treat us like family. All you have been is nice, so I'm returning the favor." Willow said, she sat in the chair next to the bed. She reached out and took Elijah's hand. "I call upon nature to heal his mind, and set him free of his physical pain." She said, the earth shook and Willow repeated herself.

* * *

Klaus parked the car and they went inside the plantation house.

"Buffy!" Dawn squealed and ran over to hug her sister. She then stopped remembering he new strength. Buffy smiled and pulled Dawn into a bear hug. "Don't ever worry us like that again!" Dawn screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Buffy could tell she was having a hard time adjusting to being a new vampire.

"Dawnie, do you think you could go out for a while?" Dawn gave her a skeptical look and then noticed Klaus.

"Ew..." Dawn said before walking out the door. Klaus chuckled.

"Little sisters." He said, Buffy snorted her agreement. Klaus sat down on the couch. Buffy took off her shoes and curled up on the couch next to him. Her head resting in his lap.

"I can't believe I'm a wolf." She said, "I don't know how to be a wolf."

"You don't have to worry about that love." Klaus said, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "if and ever we cross that bridge we will deal with it." He linked his hand with hers. "Together."

"So this is the first time in history that a Slayer has also been a wolf?" She asked,

"It is," Klaus said. Buffy went still. "What's wrong?" Klaus asked,

"I just wish Giles was here." She sobbed, she sat up and Klaus pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. He out a hand on her bump and then recoiled it. "Ow," she comolained. "She kicked!" Buffy said, she looked at Klaus who had a mixture of fear and awe on his face. She guided his hand back to her stomach and placed it there. There was another kick and Klaus smiled.

"She's strong." He said quietly, he leaned down and kissed her bump. "I love you littlest wolf." He leaned up and kissed Buffy. "I love you," he smiled at her. Buffy snuggled closer against him. She closed her eyes.

"Ow! Geez that's not nice." Buffy said. Klaus laughed. Klaus laughed,

"When was the last time you are love?" Klaus asked, Buffy stomach growled. He rushed into the kitchen.

"Ice cream!" Buffy yelled, Klaus came back in with a bowl of ice cream. He handed it to her. "Mmmm..." She said happily. Buffy barely began eating her ice cream when she began to feel tired. "God," she said sleepily. Klaus picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stair to their room.

* * *

Willow sat watch over Elijah. His condition had worsen, he was fading in and out of reality. Mumbling names of people long since dead. Eve had been keeping Willow company.

"Wait. Is that..." Willow was looking at woman in the book who looked a lot like Joyce.

"Both of Buffy's parents were given away at birth. The chance they found each other was coincidence. These pictures are of her grandmother and grandfather. That," she pointed the man who looked like Hank, "is her dad's father. And the woman is her mother's mother."

"That's why we never met them." Willow said, she couldn't believe this. Her best friend is pure wolf. In addition to that she's the Slayer. Willow didn't know how it was possible. The powers must have seen her future.

"Niklaus father is coming, you mustn't let him see you with his knife." Elijah said, Willow turned to look at him. "I think he went with mother." His hand shot out and grabbed Willow's.

 _A young blond boy stepped from behind a tree. Willow was looking at her surrounding a little shocked._

 _"Elijah, he's coming." The boy said fearfully. Willow couldn't believe she was seeing Klaus as a child. He was so young and innocent._

 _"What were you doing with my knife, boy." A voice barked,_

 _"Father, Niklaus didn't know. He is only six," the man backhanded Elijah. Willow couldn't help but think that this man was an ass._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Klaus said, his gaze drifting to the ground. The man kicked him, he went into a tree._

 _"Stop it!" Willow demanded, but she knew subconsciously this was a vision of the past._

 _"Please, stop!" Klaus cried, it broke Willow's heart. She watched as welts and bruises appeared over his face and arms. Then the knife he had taken was shoved through his shoulder. "Mother!" He wailed. The man clamped his hands around his neck._

 _"Where is your fight, boy?"_

 _"Mikael! Mikael stop!" A blond woman came rushing over. Willow then realized it was Esther. "Mikael stop this madness at once!" He didn't hear her, he was still choking the life out of Klaus. Esther placed a hand on his shoulder and he passed out. "Niklaus, my brave boy, look at me." Klaus was crying, which made Willow's heart shatter more. Esther pulled the knife out, while muttering a spell that Willow recognized. It was a spell that made someone in great pain not feel it. She then began to chant, the welts and bruises disappeared. The blood from the knife wound returned to his boddy, and the black and blue around his neck vanished._

 _"Mother I tried to hide Niklaus from father but,"_

 _"Go and check on Kol Elijah. You are not in trouble."_

Willow fell out of her chair after being released from the memory. Elijah shot up in bed and looked at Willow who was panting. He ten saw the bruises around her wrist from his hand.

"Willow,"

"It's okay." She said after catching her breath. "Your dad was a fucking ass hole." Willow said angrily. "How could he have done that to his six year old child?"

"My father was a cruel man. Especially to Niklaus." He answered weakly, "from the day Niklaus turned five, father began to beat him. Because he was weak." Elijah said in distaste. "I did not mean for you to see that. Is your wrist okay?"

Willow looked down at the bruising and then changed the same spell she heard Esther use for Klaus. It healed completely.

"That was one of my mother's most complicated spells." He said in surprise,

"Well. Witches around the world have said I'm stronger than the original witch." She said. "I really don't think that's true. But I have always been able to do spells after hearing them once." She said, though she knew he didn't hear the last part as he was back in his comatose state.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, Willow nodded.

* * *

Buffy awoke in her bed, but Klaus wasn't there. Buffy took her phone out of her pocket. She called Cami.

"Cami?" Buffy asked when she oicked up,

"Who is this?" She asked,

"It's Buffy, I was just wondering if you knew where Klaus was?" Buffy asked,

"I saw him in the quarter a little while ago."

"Thank you." She hung up. She pulled herself out of bed and looked around. She went into Rebekah's room and found the keys to her car. Buffy walked out the front door and turned on the engine. "To think a girl who was in a casket for 90 years would have upgraded from a standard." She grumbled. When she was in the shutter she killed the engine. She focused, using her senses to see where the most vampires were in town.

She ended up at a large building that had an intricately carved 'M' on the wall. She walked in. There was a gate, then she spied a little side hallway and walked down it. She sensed a vampire close by and flattened herself against a wall. She was not a full strength yet, so what she was doing was very dangerous but she needed to know what was going on.

"You dare oppose me!" Klaus screamed, then he chuckled. "To borrow a trick from and old friend. You pick up the coin you live. If you don't, you die." Buffy could hear the smile creep across his face. "What a shame." He said. Buffy could feel even more vampires in the building.

"Your reign ends here Nik." She heard Rebekah say. She took another step closer and saw a fight breaking out. Klaus tore through the vampires. He then got chained by the vampires and he hung his head.

"Klaus!" Buffy couldn't stop the words that came rushing out of her mouth. Ine of the vampires backhanded her and she spiraled to the ground. "Ah!" An agonized scream escaped her as she was kicked in the back. She skidded into a wall.

"Buffy!" Klaus screamed, a growl escaped him. Then he ripped free, he swung the chain and took off several heads with it. Within minutes all the vampires besides Marcel, arebekah, and Diego were dead. Klaus rushed over to Buffy and oicked her up. He fed her some blood and then turned and gave Marcel a cold and deadly look.

"Marcel pick up the coin." Rebekah said. He made no move for it. "Pick up the bloody coin!" He rushed over to it and picked it up. Buffy was still in a lot of pain.

"Who kicked her?" Klaus growled, "who kicked her!" A vampire stepped out. Before anyone could blink the vampire was headless. The head rolled to a stop Infront of Marcel's feet. "They is a warning for anyone who tries to harm her." He growled, he cast a glare at Rebekah. Buffy threw the keys at her head.

"You can is a piece of shit." She said weakly, Klaus carried her out to his car. He set her down gently in the passenger seat, and then drove back to the house. In no time she was upstairs in their room.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stripped out of his bloodstained shirt.

"I need a bath. My back hurts worse than it should. I shouldn't have come, I'm still weak." She said regretfully. "I put our daughter in danger today. I'm such an idiot." Buffy said with tears in her eyes. Klaus was suddenly standing Infront of her, his lips on hers.

"We all make mistakes love." He kissed her forehead before going into the bathroom. She heard the water start running. She removed her top. Wincing as she pulled the shit over her head. Usually the blood heals her all the way. But she was St the moment technically human. She unclasped her bra and then took off her jeans and panties. Buffy looked at her self in the floor length mirror. She could see the bruising still fading away.

Klaus stepped back into the bedroom. He smiled and walked up behind her. He out his hands in either side of her bump.

"I can't believe we made this." He sai, he leaned down and kissed Buffy's neck.

"I can't believe you still find me attractive." She said feeling his bulge pressing against her. He chuckled a little.

"I think you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He said, he kissed her cheek, "I will always think that." He whispered. Buffy smiled at the sincerity of his words.

"So you'll still think I'm a attractive when I look like a whale?" Buffy asked teasingly,

"I," he kissed her neck, "will walkways," he left a trail of kisses down her neck, "find you attractive." Buffy melted into his arms. He led her into the bathroom and she stopped. She let out a little gasp. The bathroom was lit with candles, and there rose petals floating at the top of the water. Klaus undressed completely and got in the tub, she got in and he guided her over to him. She laid her head in his chest. She let out a sigh,

"This is romantic," she said with a smile. She snuggled closer against him. She felt his hat don and smiled at the restraint he had. "you know..." She said turning so she could face him. She placed a trail of kisses up his chest to his mouth. "This is very romantic." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. She felt him harden more.

"Buffy..." He groaned as she slid into him.

"Shh..." She said before kissing him. He bucked his hips, sliding deeper into her. She gasped. She pushed him underneath the water and rode him. She worked muscles she was sure even Klaus didn't know Klaus existed. It wasn't long before the hybrid came undone. Buffy found her realise as well.

He reserfeaced. "I," he didn't have words. Buffy smiled, she leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you, Klaus." She said, he slid out of her.

"I love you too, little wolf." He said and kissed her. She laid against his chest.

* * *

Willow was out on the deck of the little cottage watching the sun set over the water. She sighed trying to process the days information. She had this sinking feeling something was going to haooen and she couldn't shake it. Then she remembers the vision she had thst night in the bayou before Rebekah saved her. How Buffy became something more powerful than even the originals. TThen the message from Tara, how her, Buffy and the originals would end up saving a lot of lives.

She could just tell it had something to do with Buffy being a werewolf. She was lost deep in thought until the sound of her cell phone ringing brought her back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Willow? It's Cami." Willow smiled brightly.

"Is everything okay?" Willow asked nervously.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." Willow said,

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00." Cami said,

"Bye Cami,"

"Bye," Willow smiled brighter as she hung up the phone. Willow turned and walked back in to check on Elijah. He seemed to be sleeping but his behavior was getting more and more erratic. "It reminds me of when Buffy first came back from the dead. How she was disoriented. How she recognized us but didn't at the same time." She said when she sensed Eve walk in.

"Werewolf venom is some bastard business." Eve said, Willow could tell she had never taken a human life before.

"It's scary you know, taking human life. It haunts you." Willow said, "it's always in the back of your mind. Reminding you everyday."

"I bet." Eve said, she went outside and brought back in some herbs. "This helps full the pain. I have met a few vampires here and there that didn't have it out for me and my pack." She gave willow the herbs. Willow examined them,

"Do you know how much some of these herbs cost at magic shops?" Willow asked, "some of these for a handful are hundreds if dollars." Willow said in awe. She took the herbs and took out a glass vial. She walked doutside and took some water from the swamp and then muttered something under her breath. The water began to boil but the glass didn't heat up. She let it sit for a couple minutes before going back inside.

"Elijah," she said shaking him a little to wake him. She helped him drink the water. He made a face as the liquid touched his tongue, it's gross, but it's going to get rid of the fever. So the delirium should stop." He drank all of it. She then slit her wrist open over the vial and let some blood poor in. She muttered a few words in Latin and the wound closed. He took the vial from her and drank her blood.

"Thank you." He said, he laid his head back down. "You shouldn't be here, there's a chance I could hurt you."

"I can handle myself, you've seen first hand what I can do."

"I just,"

"Resolve face," she cut him off, she pointed st her face. "You've never seen it before Elijah, but you are not going to change my mind."

"Willow please, I could hurt you."

"Resolve face." She said again, Elijah sighed in defeat. He always seemed to manage to surround himself with stubborn people.

* * *

"Buffy?" Dawn called walking back into the house. She remembered she could hear things clearer and from further away. She couldn't hear anyone in the house. "What the hell, Klaus' car is in the driveway." Then she heard Buffy giggling. "Buffy!" She called again, Buffy came to stand at the top of the stairs.

"What are you already doing back?" Dawn growled,

"I have been gone for five hours, Buffy." Dawn said angrily. She dusted off her coat. Buffy realized she had started dressing a little like Faith. She didn't like it much.

"Why is there vampire dust on your coat?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"I killed some bumpies on the way home."

"How, do they have daylgith rings?" Buffy asked, Dawn smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"It's 10:00 at night."

"Oh, me and Klaus. We were."

"You are doing the nasty I know." She wrinkled her nose, "I can smell it." She walked into the kitchen.

"Dawn, Dawn! I'm sorry!" Buffy called. Buffy walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm not angry, I'm just trying to get a handle on my emotions. Elijah was supposed to help me but everything went to hell with that." Dawn sighed and slammed her cup down on the counter. It shattered. "That's also been happening a lot." She said.

"You know what, we need a girls day. Me you, and Wills." Buffy decided, "I'm finally unlinked from Sophie and I haven't gotten to explore yet." Dawn considered it.

"I think that's what I need." She then turned to Buffy, "hey umm..."

"Everytime you start a sentence with that I usually end up getting mad at you." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So what's Elijah's deal..." Buffy was staring at her little sister in shock.

"I... You... Whe... Dawnie," Buffy said.

"Buffy, he's hot. This doesn't feel like some girlish crush either." Buffy wasn't equipped to handle this.

"I am not equipped to deal with this." Buffy said honesty, "these are the times I really wish mom was here." Buffy and Dawn both went silent.

"Well if my opinion matters, I believe my brother would be a perfect suitor." Klaus said. His jeans were lose around his waist and he didn't have a shirt on. Buffy rolled her eyes and Dawn groaned.

"I forgot private conversations in this house aren't a thing."

"It's hard to have them in a house full of vampires, Dawn." Klaus sighed, "It's all family affairs now. The minute Elijah found out your sister was pregnant she became family. She's family because I'm in love with her, and she's family because my siblings love her. Thst means you are family Dawn. If you want my honest opinion I think you and Elijah would be good for each other."

Buffy was looking at him in shock. She had no idea his sibling thought that way. She also never would have guessed that he'd be cheering Dawn on to go for Elijah.

"Okay I'm having a mom moment, but if he hurts you in anyway, that is if you guys get together, I will kill him." Buffy said, she turned to the fridge. She pulled out jar of BlackBerry jelly, cream cheese and then mayonnaise. Dawn lifted an eyebrow,

"I need to go hunt..." Dawn said cautiously. Buffy ground at her and threw a blood bag at her. "It's not the same," Klaus nodded his agreement.

"Dawn, put in the microwave and heat it up." Buffy ordered, Dawn started mumbling under her breath. Buffy could tell by Klaus' amused face nothing she was saying was good. "You know what, find. Take her hunting Klaus." Buffy said and then turned back to her food. She grabbed some crackers off the counter. "Have fun, don't let her kill anyone." She quickly exited the kitchen leaving Klaus and Dawn alone.

"I'm gonna be the first to say it. She's lost her mind." Dawn said, "if she wasn't permafrost answer would've ended with her kicking my ass." Dawn just ripped open the blood bag and downed it. She made a grossed out face.

"I'm not taking you hunting." Klaus said, "I have confidence that you can show restraint like your sister." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an old bottle of scotch and two glasses. He filled them both and handed one to Dawn.

"Elijah grew on me fast." Dawn said, "I just don't think I'm his type." She sighed and took a large gulp of scotch.

"Elijah doesn't have a type. The woman he has been with over the centuries have been drastically diffetent from each other." Klaus said, he tossed back his scotch and then looked at Dawn. "He will come to his senses." Will that Klaus left.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I rushed this chapter a little. I am sorry I haven't been updating much. Depression sucks, but hey here it is.**_

 _ **Also I would love it if one if my fans still reading would do a cover image for this story, for I suck at drawing and photo editing. It would be appreciated but not nessicary. But enjoy, and as for the escape. You will see new chaoters for that soon.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoyed the bombshell. I've had this planned for a while, but this episode made it possible.**_

 _ **Love you guys. You give me the courage to keep writing.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus woke Buffy with a gentle shake,

"Love, we are moving today." Buffy groaned,

"Five more minutes," she said sleepily, Klaus laughed. He pinned Buffy on her back. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning." He said and leaned down to kiss her,

"Good morning," he rolled off her. She rolled on her side and looked at him, "where are we moving?" She asked with a yawn,

"The compound, where we lived from the 1800's up until Mikael came and drove us out of New Orleans."

* * *

 _ **1 Day later**_

Klaus tapped the side of his glass with a fork.

"Let us begin with a toast, to our shared gift. Immortality. After 1,000 years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time, but as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." Klaus said to everyone seated at the table. Buffy sat at the opposite end and raised and eyebrow as he motioned for servers to stand behind each of his guests.

"Insatiable need, exquisite pain... " The serves cut their wrist open and began bleeding into cups. Buffy glared at him and he gave her a boyish smile. "Our victories, and our defeats." He said looking at Marcel. A memory popped into Marcel's head.

 _"You can't afford your wounded pride." Rebekah told him, "with Klaus in control of your empire, you need to give him what craves most. Loyalty, or at least the illusion of it." Marcel turned his head to look at Rebekah,_

 _"I ambushed him, tried to bury him alive. He's not gonna trust me." Marcel told her,_

 _"He will because he wants your allegiance. Speaking from experience, I know that if you play the part, all is forgiven, but if you give him any reason to doubt you he will strike back." She said, placing a hand on his knee she looked into his eyes. "Make me a promise, Marcel. You will do whatever it takes to stay alive."_

"To my city, my home again." He raised his glass, "may the blood never cease to flow."

"And the party never end." Marcel said, Diego raised his glass.

"To New Orleans," everyone raised theirs.

"To New Orleans," they said in unison. Buffy set an icy glare on Klaus, he just rolled his eyes.

"I understand you all have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have, what Marcel in fact took..." Klaus walked over to Marcel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And built into this. A true community of vampires." Diego looked over at Buffy,

"What about her? The Slayer?" He said pointing at her,

"Had you let me finish, Diego, you would know there is one further matter I would like to address." He walked over to Buffy and stood behind her. "As many of you know, she is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect." Buffy smiled, "however, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I assure you, I do not."

"Father of the year," Buffy said with cheery smile. The room of vampires made her uneasy, what was supposed to come out sounding positive ended up sounding like she didn't trust him.

"We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see... How can I sire more hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?" Buffy's face grew dark,

"What? Klaus, no." She said,

"So eat, drink and be merry and tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt." He said with a smirk, "go ahead, have fun, kill them all."

* * *

Rebekah looked on angrily as movers took a table out of the house.

"Absolutely not. I paid for that."

"Please," Elijah said coming down that stairs. "You've never paid for anything in your life." Rebekah rolled her eyes,

"I don't see how that's relevant." She sighed, "Nik is just punishing us," she said.

"Well it appears we hurt him, deeply it seems," Elijah responded.

"We believed the worst about him and it was the one time in a million when the worst wasn't the truth." Elijah walked past her out of the house. "Where are you going?" She asked,

"To ensure that Buffy doesn't suffer for our mistakes," he told her. "Niklaus is feeling vindictive. We cannot trust that she is safe."

* * *

Cami sat listening to Klaus, a type writer in front of her.

"So then I bit Elijah and left him the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins." Cami stopped typing, "serves him right for making such vial accusations about me, and let..." He looked at Cami, "are you taking this down?" He asked,

"To be clear, if the quarter is yours now, you still need me why?" She asked,

"My memoirs. 1,000 years of history isn't gonna write itself." Marcel walked into the study,

"Cami, what are you doing here?" She shook her head,

"My question exactly." She crossed her arms and looked at Klaus,

"Oh, it's quite alright. She knows."

"She does?" Marcel asked,

"That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget that tidbit as soon as I leave." She said, "that way I'm to busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." She told him,

"You compelled her to go out with me didn't you? And then what, compelled her to leave me in the dust for Willow?" He shook his head, "I thought you really liked me."

"So did I. But he didn't compel me to like Willow, I did that on my own." She turned a glare on Klaus,

"Well, I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real..." Cami hung her head in shame, "and for the record, the level of awkwardness we're currently experiencing is entirely genuine." Klaus said with a smile,

"You think you're so clever don't you?" Cami asked angrily, "compelling the naive bar tender." She handed him a piece of paper, "look what I found. Real me, not your compelled therapist." Klaus chuckled,

"Well, actually I prefer devoted stenographer."

"You think this is funny? Messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke." She said,

"No, love, I don't believe it is." He said leveling a glare at her. He caught her gaze, "you never found this, you will forget about our life as vampires when you leave here, do you understand?" She nodded, "I think that just about does it for the day." He looked at Cami again. "You may go."

Downstairs Buffy tried to leave. She took a look behind her before walking towards the front gate. Diego stepped out of the shadows,

"Going somewhere?" He asked, Buffy just glared at him. There was whooshing noise and someone slammed his head against the wall.

"Jesus Christ Elijah, you shouldn't be here." Buffy whispered, "Klaus has his guys watching me. All part of his way of protecting me." She said with a roll of her eyes,

"I wouldn't worry about them," Elijah said, two vampires fell to the ground unconscious. Rebekah walked over to them, "come, we mustn't linger. We need to get you someplace safe,"

"No, you don't even need to worry about me. I'm fine, really." She said, "I've been deemed under protection by my slightly psychotic boyfriend." She sighed, "it's the werewolves who need help." Rebekah gave her curious look, Buffy sighed. "I found out the day before yesterday that I'm a werewolf."

"You're joking," Rebekah said.

"I really wish I was." She moved the collar of her shirt and showed them the birth mark. "He ordered a wolf hunt as some seriously fucked up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them."

"Out in the bayou?" Rebekah whispered, "do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?" Rebekah asked, "I think you should be grateful we came to save you." Buffy punched Rebekah in the stomach and then grabbed her hair.

"You should be thankful I don't have a way to kill you for the other day." Buffy whispered though her voice still sounded deadly. Rebekah nodded, "you wanna help? Help the family I never knew existed." Buffy ordered,

* * *

 _ **Later That Day**_

"The humans have called a meeting," Marcel told Klaus. "Their not exactly thrilled about the new status quo."

"How unfortunate for them," Klaus said dismissively.

"Look it's your show now, but do you wanna know how I built what I built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction."

"Duly noted," Klaus said with a smirk. "I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera House right before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings, I feel as though there are some things I should probably confess to you, but where to begin?" He walked over to the drink cart,

"Thierry was never disloyal to you. I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend and consequently he can return to the compound at your discretion. That part you just learned, and then there is young Joshua." He handed Marcel a drink and sat back down, "I've been compelling him from the beginning, though I suspect you already knew that. As he was the one who led me into your trap." Marcel took in a sharp breath, he took his drink off the table.

"I may have fed the kid some misinformation."

"Mm, and there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon."

* * *

In the bayou the vampires were tearing up the camp where the werewolf's were.

"They were obviously just here," Diego said. "Fan out and bring me back some heads."

"I'd rather you didn't," Elijah said behind him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Diego asked,

"I've come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds."

"Suggestion noted,"

"Diego, it would be a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face." Rebekah said raising a hand to touch Diego's cheek, he caught her wrist,

"Why the hell do you care about wolves?"

"Generally I don't," Elijah said. "But this particular clan is not to be touched." He looked Diego dead in the eyes. "Goodbye," he said.

"Bye." Rebekah whispered, Diego bit the inside of his cheek. He nodded,

"There's nothing here anyway," he and the other vampires left.

"Great. I guess our job here is done." Rebekah said,

"Not quite," Elijah used his speed. He found Eve leaning against the tree looking at the camp. "We are not here to harm you." She took off her hood. "Hello again, Eve was it?"

"One of Buffy's litter mates I presume." Eve rolled her eyes,

"Buffy wasn't born here," she said with a laugh. "She sent you here to protect us didn't she?" She smiled, "tell her we appreciate her concern but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now. Nobody finds us unless we wanna be found." Rebekah scoffed,

"Well, we found you, so..."

"Like I said, there's something you and your family should know about."

* * *

Klaus walked over to the table he and Marcel were sitting at.

"I think I was far more gracious than they deserved," Klaus said. He poured himself and Marcel drinks, "you're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You above all people shouldn't need to be reminded of the human capacity for cruelty." He said, his cellphone rang. He stood up from the table and walked a little ways away before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mikaelson, just wanted to let you know that the human faction has considered your terms." The police chief said, "we've reached a decision."

"Have you?" Klaus asked, then around them windows began to shatter. Vampires caught on fire. In a matter of minutes that bar was filled with screams. Marcel pulled a girl out of the sun, trying to put the fire out that was spreading up her body. Then more windows shattered, he got shot several times in the chest, Klaus once in the shoulder.

About an hour later Marcel was back on his feet. He looked down at the charges body of a vampire.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He screamed, he flipped a table in his anger. He whipped around and pointed at Klaus. "Oh, this is on you." He said accusingly, he walked over to Klaus. "Now that you're in charge those are your guys dead, your guys. If you're gonna run this city that should be worth something to you. Otherwise no one is going to follow you, no one." He turned to walk away, Klaus grinned.

"I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken anymore of this deferential nonsense." Klaus said, "I mean, clearly I underestimated the faction. And that won't happen again, but tell me. Now that we've arrived at this point, now that they have com into our home, visited this upon our people, how would you counsel me to respond?" Klaus asked, Marcel had tears in his eyes. His voice dropped to a deadly octave when he spoke.

"Let's go kill them all."

* * *

Buffy walked through the compound, exploring the halls. She came upon three beautiful paintings, one of Klaus, one of Elijah and one of Rebekah. She heard angry voices coming from the entrance.

"Fucking Original vampires!" Diego yelled, "all they've done since they came back to this town is screw everything up. Then there's the Slayer bitch." He said,

"Wow, you really have an opinion of someone you don't know." Buffy said, "do you understand who you're dealing with?"

"Some weak Slayer," Buffy shook her head. She walked up to Diego, she punched him as hard as he could and he went flying backwards. He landed painfully against the wall, "I know you guys know about what happened back in Sunnydale back in '03. How all the potential Slayers in the world were activated by Willow Rosenberg. Probably one of the most powerful witches of all time. She's my best friend. So who does that make me? Any guesses?" No one answered, "I am Buffy Summers, The second to last remaining Slayer of the original line."

The vampires began murmuring among themselves.

"I'm not your regular run of the mill Slayer. I am much stronger." She then shrugged, "might have something to do with me being a werewolf." She said,

"That's not possible," one of the vampires said. She moved the collar of her shirt to reveal the crescent birthmark.

"Apparently it is," Diego got up.

"We should kill you. Because of your boyfriend almost all of us are dead." They all advanced on her,

"Hey!" A voice yelled, "get away from her." Willow walked in,

"Kill her," Diego said dismissively, a vampire rushed Willow. The vampire stopped and her heart was ripped from her body by magic. Willow flicked her wrist and the vampires went flying.

"You okay, Buff?" Buffy nodded,

"Listen up, I will let this slide. Only this once, if any of you so much as look at me wrong Klaus will find out about this. You understand?" The vampires in the room nodded, their eyes still glued to Willow. They could feel the power coming off her in waves.

"Let's just go," Diego said. He didn't want to piss off the witch, they all left the compound. Buffy walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"Seriously Buffy, are you okay?" Buffy shook her head,

"If I said yes Id be lying. I'm still trying to deal with the fact that apparently I'm a werewolf. Also have you seen Dawn?" Willow nodded,

"She's back at the plantation house." Buffy sighed,

"She has it bad for Elijah." Buffy said, Willow looked shocked.

"Really?" Buffy nodded,

"I just remembered, this letter showed up for you today." Buffy took the letter. It was still sealed and it was went from the Slayer campus in Baton Rouge.

 _'Dear Buffy,_

 _I made sure this letter was sent to you after I died. I knew it was going to happen. I remember when Rona brought me to your apartment in London that I kept saying New Orleans. I knew you were going to end up carrying the hybrid's child. My Slayer dreams have always been more on point than anyone else except you and Faith._

 _I saw my death. I saw Angelus, but I also saw my watcher. She told me that Giles... He actually needed to die. The Powers were still pissed that you were brought back from the dead and no balance was found among the living. Everything that happened to you that night was meant to happen. But besides that. I love you Buffy. You were the older sister I never had growing up. You thought me how to be a Slayer and you were an amazing friend._

 _Tell Willow... Tell Willow that I have had the biggest crush on her since I met her. Tell Dawn that I loved her like she was my own sister. You guys became my family. The bringers killed mine and then I guess in a sense you adopted me. I will be forever grateful for that._

 _Anyway, I have to stop writing because I'm about to go on a ramble that rivals Willow._

 _Love always,_

 _Vi_

Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Buffy," Willow walked over to her.

"It's from Vi, she said that she knew she was going to die. She knew that I was going to get pregnant. She also said to tell you that she had a crush on you from the moment that she met you. That we were her family. She said that I was the big sister she never had. And that Dawn was a sister to her. She also said that her dead watcher came to her in her dream. She told Vi that Giles was supposed to die because the powers were still pissed because I came back to life and there was no balance found." Willow had tears in her eyes and she hung her head in shame.

"Buffy, that means I'm responsible for Giles dying."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Wills." She got up and hugged her best friend, "what happened to Giles was the powers being vengeful as usual." Buffy said, she wiped at her eyes. "I never want to hear you blame yourself for that." Willow nodded.

* * *

"We're surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp." Eve told Elijah and Rebekah, "those of us born here know it like the back of our hands." She pointed to a spot on a map, "we'll be fine, but here, newcomers from out of state, not Buffy's and my kin, but word spread about that baby of hers. A lot of werewolves wanna see this miracle pregnancy for themselves, only now the vampires are out looking for blood, and all these wolves new to the bayou, they might not know where to hide."

Rebekah shook her head,

"You say that like we're supposed to care."

"Believe me, you are gonna want them kept alive."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked,

"See for yourself," Eve responded.

* * *

Davina walked through the doors of the compound. She walked through the foyer and down the stairs into the garage.

"I know you're in here Josh. I can sense your fear." Davina said,

"I heard you're moving in." Josh said coming out of a backroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm hiding out, you know, incognito." He gave her a hug, "got to run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark."

"Are you okay?" Davina asked,

"Yeah... No, not really." He sighed, "I totally led Klaus into a trap, that was like the most epic failure of all time. So I'm kind of crapping my pants right now, Figuratively... So far."

"It's okay, you can trust Marcel. And if Klaus hurts you, I'll hurt him."

"No you won't," Buffy said walking in, "if you could hurt him you already would have." She said with resolution.

"You're Buffy, Klaus' wife?" She remembered meeting Buffy briefly.

"Nope, girlfriend." Willow stepped into the garage,

"Willow!" Davina smiled,

"And you must be Davina, the "all powerful witch" that my best friend could destroy with her pinky finger. And lets not forget Josh, newbie vamp, way out of his element, voted most likely to die next."

"Oh, fantastic," Josh said nervously.

"Hey, I'm kind of one of my psycho boyfriends prisoners." She then shook her head, "but that is not the point." Willow nodded her agreement.

* * *

Cami rushed to the door upon the sound of knocking.

"I called you hours ago!" She snapped at Kieran. He followed her inside,

"I-I came as fast as I could," he reasoned, though his voice sounded nervous. "What's going on? Your voice mails sounded-"

"What? Paranoid, unhinged?"

"Upset," he said.

"That picture I found, the one the on that was, I don't know, a hundred years old, you said it was just a coincidence, but..." She played the recording of her session with Klaus. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's my voice, but I don't remember it! I think it's- I think it's some kind of mind control."

* * *

Rebekah and Elijah walked through the camp. Rebekah looked at a trailer.

"Wow, these wolves really travel n style don't they?" Elijah looked inside the trailer and then popped his head back out.

"Empty," he sad. She shrugged,

"Behind on their payment perhaps."

"The we shall proceed then." Elijah said simply,

"Let's not and tell Buffy that we did. Then you get to impress the girl and I get to go home." Elijah glared at her, "you know how hovels depress me."

"I'm not trying to impress the girl."

"I should bloody hope you are, why else are we out here?" When he didn't say anything Rebekah just smiled. "Come on Elijah, you've fallen for her. Admit it. May do wonders for the ginormous stick that is lodged up you endearingly stoic ass if you did." She said, how she loved toying with her brothers.

"It really doesn't matter. I'll admit it is rather complicated, but again, it doesn't matter. She loves Niklaus, not me. I'd rather have her friendship than nothing else at all."

They then heard screaming, they watched as wolf's neck was torn out. Elijah grabbed Diego from behind and held his head in a lock.

"Darling, we really have to stop meeting like this." Elijah released him and glared. "You need to leave. If you don't in precisely three minutes your little hunting party will become prey."

* * *

Buffy marched into Klaus' study.

"Those werewolves you tried to have killed are my family asshole." Buffy spat,

"Not for long love," Klaus said looking up from his book. "This so called family of yours haven't done you much good now have they?" Buffy set a cold look at him, "why do you care anyway? You only just recently found out you are a wolf.

"They are still my family! I have my reasons to care." Buffy said quietly, Klaus slammed his book down and got up from his seat, he glared at her.

"Yes, well I have my reasons too, if the werewolves are dead the vampires have less reason to kill you." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I am trying to keep you safe, Buffy." He then turned around and walked a little way away, "not that you appreciate the effort." Buffy's glare turned into a cold look that made the hair on Klaus' skin stand up.

"Is that it? Then tell me, Klaus. What happens to me after I have our baby?"

"Don't you dare say that, you know that I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you!" He said angrily,

"Then in the meantime, I will find a way to get you back for this. And," she said with a smirk, "you can't do a damn thing about it, you control hungry asshole." She went to walk away and he grabbed her arm,

"Is that really how you view me?" He asked,

"You want the truth? Then yes, I do. Klaus, I love you, but you can't be doing this. Did you forget who my best friend is? The all powerful witch who could kill all those vampires with a snap of her fingers? Ring any bells?" She put her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him. "Klaus, I get that you want to protect me, it makes me love you even more, but you can't control me, you can't let this happen to the family I didn't know I had."

Klaus was silent, Buffy knew he was contemplating her words.

"This shouldn't be hard for you, Klaus please."

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed crying, Klaus had basically old her to screw herself and left. She didn't miss the guilt in his eyes and she knew how he dealt with guilt but it still hurt. Willow walked in and looked at Buffy. She sat down and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong Buff?"

"Klaus is a fucking douche!" She sobbed, "he tried to have the wolves killed, the family I didn't know I had and then he said "if you don't like my rule over this city then leave," what the fuck is his problem?"

"You made him feel guilty didn't you?" Willow asked,

"Yes, but that is no excuse!"

"Buff, I'm gonna go knock some sense into him."

* * *

Willow found Klaus walking the streets of.

"Are you an idiot?" She asked, he turned around and glared at her.

"She shouldn't have questioned my rule," he said angrily before trying to walk away. Willow made a fist and yanked, Klaus fell backwards on his ass . He was up in a second and glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you wish to die Ms. Rosenberg?" He advanced on her, Willow rolled her eyes.

"Klaus, be serious. Out of anyone in this world, besides your siblings, I am the one person you couldn't kill."

"Do not test me, witch." Klaus growled,

"Yeah, I'm so scared." She said with a much more dramatic eye roll. "You know she has been crying for an hour because of what you said to her?"

"See, there lays the difference between you and I. I don't care," Willow muttered something under her breath. She then punched him hard across the jaw, he soared backwards.

"You are such an asshole! You know what Klaus, you don't deserve her." Klaus' eyes darkened and he slammed her against the side of a building.

"How dare you say that to me!" Klaus bellowed,

"Because it's true you oaf. I can see how much you love her but you can't keep throwing tantrums because someone hurt your feelings, damn it. Now get your ass back to the compound and apologize." She didn't wait for his answer, she just grabbed his hand and they were back at the compound.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Klaus screamed,

"What's yours? Now go apologize or I will make you." Willow scolded, Klaus advanced on her but she flicked her wrist and he went flying into a wall. "Go apologize, now!" He picked himself off the ground and glared at her. But he noticed she had her "resolve face" on and he sighed. He flashed up stairs and found Buffy sobbing in their bedroom.

"Buffy," he said quietly. Buffy moved her head out of the pillow and cast a cold look at him.

"What? Are you just gonna tell me to leave again?" She asked, her vice sounded hurt and Klaus felt a pain in his heart.

"No, love. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He moved over to the bed and laid down next to her, he puled her into his arms. "I am very sorry, can you forgive me?" She slapped him across the face and he looked astonished,

"You... You just made me cry for an hour and a half, an hour and a half Klaus." Her eyes then softened, "I shouldn't have slapped you, I'm sorry. We both said some things we shouldn't have," she sniffled, "I forgive you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am back with a new chapter. I have seriously neglected this fic, but no more. I promise. Enjoy, leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter.**_


End file.
